Phantom Interviews!
by Lila Caffee
Summary: An Interview with the Phantom characters! Ask them any question! Give them any dare! See how the randomness ensues! RATED FOR YAOI/Kissing/Language! Songs, silliness and RAOULBASHING!
1. Let's Get ReIntroduced

So! I'm starting a new FF that'll basically be a random Q&A with the POTO characters. Anyone can step in, but for now, we have:

Christine

Raoul

Meg

Madame Giry

Carlotta

Andre

Firmin

And of course, Erik. Send in your questions and they'll answer! They can be serious, silly, and anything inbetween! You can even ask ME questions, as I'm basically a talk show host in this one. SO HERE'S THE INTRO:

---

Me: Welcome to The Phantom Of The Opera interviews! Everybody's here, and are waiting and willing to take questions, take requests, and probably fight with each other.

Meg: Did they ever find a way out of here?

Carlotta: Joseph's looking. He says we're trapped until we do some idiotic interview. Not that I mind the spotlight. I better be asked some questions!

Raoul: It could be worse.

(Erik falls through a trap door in the ceiling)

Raoul: Never mind.

Erik: (rubbing head) What the- Christine! Raoul? Meg? What the hell's going on?

Meg: Some girl trapped us here and now we have to answer questions. I suppose she wanted you here too.

Erik: Wonderful. And of course pretty boy has to be here too.

Raoul: HEY! I should've turned you in!

Erik: You don't have the guts, you sniveling little brat!

Christine: WOULD YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST!?! This isn't helping anyone! Can we just get this over with?

Me: Fantastic idea!

Andre: Where did you come from?

Me: From my parents. And anyway, I'm just going to let you know the general thoughts fans have about you. Christine, many people think you are an idiot, immature, and a hypocrite. Not that some people don't like you, they do, but you not the favorite character.

Christine: Hey!

Me: Raoul… To be blunt, no one likes you.

Phantom: (laughing) They are very smart.

Raoul: (disheartened) SHUT UP!

Me: Meg, most people like you, as you are almost the only one with any sense. I don't know anyone who hates you.

Meg: Aw, thanks!

Me: Madame Giry, you are fantastic! Thank you for all the inside info on Erik's past. We all appreciate it.

Madame: Merci.

Me: Andre, Firmin, Carlotta… I don't think anyone especially like you either. Carlotta, you're a bitch, I'm sorry. Andre, Firmin, you two are idiots.

Andre, Firmin + Carlotta: HEY!

Me: Erik! Everyone loves you the most. 

Raoul: They love him?

Phantom: I don't believe that. They love this horrid face? They love my black heart? They love the blood on my hands?

Me: And you music, and voice and charm. No one hates you… except Raoul, and I think he's a pansy.

Raoul: HEY! I should-

Me: Hey look! We're out of time! Tune in next time, and send in those questions! Send as many as you want! You can even send dares or requests for them! Just keep reading and asking questions!


	2. The Beginning!

Me: Welcome to the first set of interviews! We have Erik, Christine, Raoul, Andre, Firmin, Carlotta, Joseph, Meg, and Madame Giry. If I'm missing anyone, I'll just bring them through the trap door.

(Erik is standing on Joseph's shoulders, trying to move the door in the ceiling.)

Erik: It-urg-Won't-gasp-budge!

(Joseph loses his balance and Phantom falls on top of him)

Raoul: Well, that worked.

---

Me: I actually have questions for you! Okay, first my friends have sent the following to you:

Andre, sing Think Of Me like Carlotta! Has anyone here read yaoi fanfictions of themselves? Mme Giry: When you saved Phantom did you have an affair w/ him? Carlotta: Sing Poor Fool but instead of croaks, squawk like a chicken. Raoul, Firmin, and Andre: If u knew what the phantom could do, why's u disobey him? phantom: What do u think of Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber?

And there were others, but I can't recall them at the moment…

---

Erik: How are you in communication with them?

Me: Answer the question.

Erik: Were there any directed to me?

Raoul: What's yaoi?

(I whisper it to them)

Both: (disgusted) Agh!

Me: And they're mostly about you two! Haha, I read them once and a while…

Erik: NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!

Madame: An affair? How dare they! Erik is like a son to me, not a lover!

Andre: We disobeyed him because we don't take orders!

Me: What about Carlotta?

Firmin: We didn't know he was… well, we half-knew he was real, but not… well we knew he was violent too, but we just… I don't know.

Raoul: Uh… Phantom! Your question!

Erik: I think his work is well-thought out and the music is excellent. It's a little too cheery for my tastes, but good for the genre. And Raoul, you are still blushing from the 'yaoi' question.

Raoul: Well… I… Shut up!

Erik: Vicomte, you are not suggesting you've had such thoughts? About me?

Raoul: Never! That-That would be- That would be improper! I- I just- I just was shocked at the question! That's all…

Me: Sure… (to the side) I think they'd make a cute couple. (To the group) How about the requests?

Carlotta: I refuse! My art is my art! I-

(Andre is singing in a high-pitched annoying voice. Everyone else is laughing)

Carlotta: HOW DARE YOU!

(Carlotta punches him in the nose, making him fall unconscious)

Me: Well… that was… interesting… NEXT QUESTION!

---

From: AryaofAthens

Heehee! I love it AND I have some questions as well.

1. Christine, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND CHOOSES RAOUL OVER ERIK??

2. Raoul, please go die.

3. Erik, if for some reason Raoul doesn't just go die...are you on the

market? Maybe for someone who's not brain damaged *coughChristinecough* 3

---

Me: Told you they love you.

Erik: I like them already. And I don't know about a relationship… But since everyone knows about me, no point in staying hidden, is there? Sure, I could date someone. And I love that she sees it from my point of view, and that she calls Christine crazy. You see? I knew something was wrong when you rejected me, Christine.

Christine: Braindead!?! How dare you! I am not! And I chose Raoul over Erik because-

Me: His face?

Christine: No! Erik killed two people.

Erik: For you! What does he have that I don't? Money? Looks?

Christine: I-I-I… Can we not talk about this?

Me: No, this is entertaining. Keep going. Admit it, you are a hypocrite and a slut.

(Erik places a hand on my shoulder)

Erik: THANK YOU! Someone's on my side!

Me: You read my story yet?

Erik: Mmmhmm. Thank you for that too. I get a happy ending and Raoul dies! It was perfect.

Christine: A slut! I don't have to put up with this!

Raoul: Neither do I! Go and die? I'm leaving.

(They turn to leave)

Erik: Hey, smart guy! We've been trying to do that since we got here! See why they call you idiots?

Me: Maybe we should go on to-

Raoul: And idiot, monsieur? I should've killed you when I had the chance!

Meg: I'm bored. NEXT QUESTION!

---

From: mirifaery

I have questions.

Christine: ARE YOU INSANE? I QUESTION YOUR SANITY.

Raoul: Okay, dude...mind telling me why you didn't believe in Erik before

you went down to his lair?

Erik: You are my favorite, obviously, and I always wanted to give you a hug

after what Christine did to you *makes face at Christine* ...but why did you

kill those people?

---

Me: I just realized Meg hasn't gotten any questions. Aww… And will you two stop it and answer the question!

(Erik and Raoul are still fuming, and sitting as far away from each other as possible.)

Christine: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M CRAZY?

Me: Because you are.

Raoul: No, I don't mind. And…

Erik: You were feeling arrogant and heroic, so you forgot to think that I was going to most likely kill anyone trying to stop me?

Raoul: Yes, er, No. Can you repeat that?

Erik: Anyway! I appreciate the hug and the face at Christine. I also love the fact that everyone loves me more than you two! Haha! And I killed them because they either saw me or they were in my way. But I now realize that Piangi could've been spared if Christine had said, 'Oh, I'm in love with Raoul now, and I hate you. Can you leave me alone' and if she had stopped seducing me! And apparently Joseph is okay, right Joe?

Joseph: I'm fine. Gimme another whiskey…

(Erik passes him another bottle)

Erik: Don't get drunk on us, you may get a question… even though you weren't that important of a character. Next!

Me: Actually, we're outta time! And to end this segment, my fortune cookie says, "Attend to business another day, nurture your love life." Bye-Bye! And don't forget: SEND IN THOSE QUESTIONS AND CHALLENGES! We're all waiting!


	3. Tough Love

OKAY! So, welcome to the next part of our little interview. Before anyone makes a sarcastic comment, here's the first question!

---

By: CompletelyAndOverlyObssesed

Alrighty then...

Raoul: I kinda feel bad for all your bashing... you might need a hug...you

really do seem like a nice guy, I read the book and felt bad for you pretty

much the whole time...How do you put up with all of this?

Joseph: How did it feel being dropped from a rafter?

Meg: What do you do, exactly?

Erik: I love you. I love Raoul too, though. If you ever get over

Christine...I think you may want a hug too.

Christine: And how you YOU put up with all of this?

---

Erik: Raoul, someone DOES like you.

Raoul: Thank you! I would give you a hug… IF WE COULD GET OUT OF HERE!

(Everyone glares at me)

Me: Continue. You're not getting out of here.

Raoul: How do I put up with it? I thought he was dead! And now… Well, to be frank, I can't put up with this anymore. Argue, Argue, Argue! That's all I've done since I've got here!

Andre: AND WE'RE TIRED OF IT!

(Andre and Firmin are trying to pick the lock on the door with pieces of Carlotta's jewelry)

Me: No use guys, it has a combination, key, and slide lock. And door is made of iron framed with Plexiglas. It'll only open when I say so.

Erik: Wow. You are thorough.

Me: Thank you. And what do you say to the nice reviewer?

Erik: Thank you the love.

Me: Good boy!

Erik: What do I look like, a dog?

(Madeline rolls up a sheet of music and waves it in front of Erik's face. He follows it, mesmerized. She throws it and he bolts after the music)

Joseph: After been almost hanged and pushed off the catwalk, I have taken better care of what I do with my life.

(Joseph drinks another whiskey)

Joseph: I decided if I die, it will be with alcohol!

Meg: What do I do? I'm Christine's best friend, I know Erik and…

Me: I told you; because you do almost nothing except be nice and sweet, no one hates you.

Christine: I too thought he was dead. But now… I simply remember how lucky I am that I have Raoul.

Raoul: Aw, thanks Lottie.

(Erik is straightening the music on a piano. He rolls his eyes and growls.)

Me: I agree with Erik. NEXT QUESTION!

---

From: AryaofAthens

AWESOME!

1. Christine technically I said you were brain damaged, if you were brain

dead you wouldn't be able to speak. And how do you sleep at night? You knew

Erik loved you, but as soon as Raoul aka Pansy Man shows up you don't even

care? You wouldn't even have been reunited with pansy man over there if Erik

hadn't spent hours training you.

2. Raoul. I dislike you.

3. Meg, Why did you take the Phantom's mask at the end of the play?

4. Erik, could you please punch pansy man in the face. No real reason, he

just annoys me. Don't really have a question. I just think you're awesome. And

the true distortion lies in Christine's mind, which I believe we can all agree

is some what damaged. There's really no other reason for her to pick Raoul.

Thanks!

---

Andre: It's no use, Firmin!

(They walk back to the group, slumping down in their chairs)

Erik: HAHA! I love it when we get reviews from people who hate you two!

Christine: Now wait! I did feel bad about what had happened! I think all of us did. And the choice between them was one of the hardest decisions I'll ever make. It was so complicated. Have you ever had two guys who would kill each other to marry you?

Me: No. Not all of us are that Lucky.

Christine: I can see how Erik helped me… But…

Erik: You wouldn't have chose him if his life weren't on the line! Admit it! You had no idea who to choose, so pick the one who is in physical danger. Not the one who would die without you!

Raoul: That's funny; you don't look dead to me!

Erik: YOU WILL!

Meg: CAN I ANSWER MY QUESTION?!?

Erik and Raoul: Sorry, Meg.

Meg: Thank you! And I took it at the end of the play as a memento to remember Erik by. I thought he was gone forever.

Erik: (to Christine) This is why I like her better than you.

Christine: Such a lie! Prove that you love her!

Erik: Fine. Madame Giry is searching for a way out, so I can.

(Erik gets up and walks toward Meg. He pulls her toward him and pecks her on the lips. She tenses and falls back into her chair, dazed. Christine looks shocked and pouts about hr being wrong. Raoul's mouth is ajar in surprise. Erik sits back into his chair, and smirks in triumph)

Me: THAT WAS SO CUTE! This is why I support Meg/Erik! Well… (looks over next question) Meg doesn't have a question from here on… so here's the final question for this chapter.

---

From: Kivu

Hi. I have some questions for the Phantom and Christine.

Phantom: Or Erik as I suppose your real name is:

1. Have you ever thought of cosmetic surgery? It's amazing what they can do

now with a little cream and makeup, and it could definitely help your outlook

on life if you looked better, not to mention your chances with Christine.

*whispers* and do me a favor, kill Raoul for me. Blasted rich boy!

2. One more thing, what do you think of Mr. Andrew Lloyd Webber's new

production, Love Never Dies? Do you think he still has the musical magic

necessary to do your original story justice?

Christine: One question at a time.

1. Why did you kiss Erik if you didn't love him?

2. Why did you forsake him? You could see how sad and lonely he was down

there. In my opinion he was far more deserving of your love than that upstart

tenor in coattails *nods at Raoul*.

I mean, sure, he killed two people, but think about how horrible his life was

before you met him! I, for one, don't blame him in the slightest for being a

little ticked at society!

3. Wait...were you ever told the story of how he came to be at the opera

house? If not, ask Jenine to tell you. Maybe then you'll see why Erik is such

a better choice.

---

Erik: Some questions for me? Why thank you. And I've thought about it, but apparently Girls like the deformity (I have no idea why) so I think I'll keep it. I have considered make-up though. I've tried it, but it takes so long. I'd rather just keep the mask.

Me: (to the side) I have a bit of a mask fetish, so that's another reason I like him.

Erik: I would love to kill Raoul.

Me: We need him in case he gets questions. After we're done, THEN you can kill him.

Erik: Fair enough. It's not like he can escape anyway. And Love Never Dies… I was waiting for someone to ask. I like the idea of it, and Ramin Karimloo is a wonderful singer. I saw the video on Youtube of "Til' I Hear You Sing (Once More)" and was moved. It captured exactly how I felt.

Christine: I saw that too. It made me feel worse.

Erik: I love what I've seen so far, and I will be attending the opening night. You won't see me though. I think that this will be a worthy sequel. But, I don't know if it'll be better than the original.

Christine: I agree. I get a kid too! And I kissed Erik because I felt bad for him, and I wanted him to know what a kiss felt like. I realized at that moment that he loved me. I didn't mean to forsake him… I didn't know who to choose, then he tells Raoul to leave him and take me. I only wanted to make everyone happy. He told me never to question him… And I guess I see where he's coming from, and Raoul told me where his past, but I guess… Oh, Erik! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I just was so confused and young and I never knew what I needed to do!

Erik: You're still not forgiven.

Me: Ouch. That was harsh, but she deserved that one. Until next time, We bid you farewell!

SEND IN THOSE QUESTIONS! I'm lovin it! (BTW, if anyone wants a bit of yaoi, I can do that -_^) And there will be 3 reviews every chapter, unless they're really short. Okay, bye-bye!


	4. Everybody Hates Raoul

Me: Okay time for part 4! I'm going to try something new today. I got like six reviews, so I'm just going to put them together and ask you guys one at a time. You'll see what I mean. Raoul, you first.

Raoul: If I must.

Me: Here are the questions:

Why did you come to the Opera Populaire in the first place?

*sighs* Raoul, I'll give you one--only ONE--compliment because I think you

deserve it with all the bashing you get. You have a good tenor voice.

Were u bluffing when u told Christine to let u die instead of living

with Erik?

Did u think she would actually choose to live with Erik, and u

could escape, and find some other Whore to pledge your love to?

And, i hate u!! FOP!!

I agree with that other person that was in the beginning, I just find you adorable. I'm sorry you get bashed alot, and I can see it from your point of

view... But do you thkn maybe there is someone else out there for you?

---

Raoul: Okay. I came to the Opera House because my parents thought it would be both good for me and our reputation.

Me: Really?

Raoul: Fine, I agreed because I wanted to wash dancing girls.

Carlotta: Is that all they ever want!?!

Erik: More than to see you.

Raoul: I thought these were my questions! And thank you for the compliment. And I was not bluffing! Well, maybe a little… I knew she would never choose him…

Christine: You manipulated me!

Erik: So the truth comes out. And that makes Christine AND the reviewer not like you.

Raoul: I-I-I… Hey! One girl likes me! She says I'm adorable! Wait… Do I think there's someone else…? HEY! So no one thinks we belong together?

Everyone: Pretty Much. Erik! Your turn!

---

Erik:

Did you build all that amazing stuff down in your labirynth yourself?

Also, do you think that maybe you could have just knocked that guy up in the

rafters unconscious instead of hanging him?

What I'm trying to say is: Did those two you killed really have to die? Could

you have gotten rid of them some other way?

*sigh* I love u! But, did u truly love her, or where i just living in a

fantasy world, thinking u loved Christine?

There, I complimented him. NOW you can--Wait! I've got a

better idea! Don't kill him; make him watch as you wed Christine! Let him feel

exactly the way you felt when she went all fuzzy-loves and broke your heart!

I am sorry but you scare me...alot...do you find yourself to be an

'emo'?

How did you end up with the noose as your weapon of choice? why not a

knife or gun?

Do you think you could please forgive Christine? If she takes you back that is...

How come you had Carlotta sing in Il Mutto when it was obvious

Christine was the better singer? (And this is the only compliment you get

from me, Christine.)

Where did you go after the end of the play?

and do you think of the book is the sequel to Phantom of the Opera?

From Helchi: marry me? *-* (I know the answer will be no Ç.Ç)

---

Erik: Yes, I did built most of my lair by hand. I admit to stealing a few pieces here and there, including the candles, but most of it was set pieces hey were throwing away.

Raoul: He's a thief too! Why do you all like him?

Me: Shut up Raoul!

Erik: Thank you. And did I have to kill Joseph? I guess I didn't have to but… I was slightly aggravated at the time. And Joseph was a peeping Tom, so I figured it was better for everyone. And as I've said before, Piangi could've lived if _someone_ had told me how they felt about me…

Christine: Stop blaming me! He's fine anyway…

Erik: Did I love her? Of course. But that was when I thought she was an innocent, sweet girl. Not a hypocritical- well, you can fill in the blank there. But I do forgive her, I can never stay mad at her.

Christine: Will everyone stop asking me to marry him? We JUST reunited, can we take a break for a second?

Raoul: Looks like someone else wants your heart anyways, Erik.

Erik: (blushing) Uh… M-Marry you? I-I think it would be better if I met you first… Don't be sad though. Lila! Send Helchi this. (Holds out rose)

Me: Aww! Right away! Erik, your so sweet!

Erik: Emo? Uh… (I whisper it to him) Ah. Well, I suppose I am'emo' a little. But I do not- what was it again? Oh! I do not slit my wrists. I'm the non-self-hurting kind of emo. (A/N: Yes, they exist. I have two friends who are that type.) How did I end up with the Punjab lasso? I was in India for a while, and it was taught to me by The Persian.

Me: If anyone wants me to pull him in here, I don't know much about him (or Daroga).

Erik: If you recall, I told those two idiots to cast Christine as Countess in Il Muto, but they didn't listen. Personally though, I am rather fond of the croaking incident.

Raoul: That was actually really funny.

Erik: Are you warming up to me, Vicomte?

Raoul: A little…

Me: (to the audience) I'm crossing my fingers that they stop hating each other.

Erik: At the end of the events in the lair, I hid in the passageway until everyone was gone. I then lived with Madame Giry and Meg for a while until the Opera House was rebuilt, with a few revisions in the blueprints by me, and then I moved back. And the Phantom of Manhattan was horrible. Has anyone else read it? It's so bad! The storyline makes no sense!

Me: Okay, Erik. Thanks! …Christine, your up.

---

Christine:

Do you see now, you crazy blind woman?? Erik is a master musician,

a singer, physically well-endowed, tender-heartede, and a technical genius!

Seriously, WHAT have you got to lose?!?!

I dare you to marry The Phantom.

So, the big question: Why did you choose Raoul? AND BE HONEST.

talking in this book (The Phantom of Manhattan), it says that your

child is not of Raoul, but the Phantom. explain that, please.

---

Me: Before you say anything, I had nothing to do with these. Most of them are negative…

Erik: I actually feel bad for her. And thank you for the compliments. Physically well-endowed… Good way of putting it.

Christine: To answer two questions: why did I choose Raoul? Well… I didn't have ,uch of a choice! I wanted to make a decision without the pressure. Erik put me under pressure, and Raoul was in danger… It wasn't fair. You try being in that position! It was life and death, and I knew I would've died and then Raoul could've killed himself… The mob… (begins crying, Erik pats her shoulder. She turns and cries into his shoulder. Erik and Raoul exchange a confused glance. After a moment, she composes herself)

Erik: Christine? Are you hiding something from us?

Christine: (laughing) No. That book had it's facts all messed up. Phantom is not a father.

Erik: Good. That would've been such an Oprah Winfrey twist.

Me: Okay, Okay. Enough Main character bashing. Madame Giry, here we go.

---

Madame Giry:

What was with the "hand at the level of your eyes" thing? I've never been able to figure that out!

Why don't you have a crush on Erik? He's arround your age and extremely sexy.

---

Madame Giry: That means you put your hand at the level of your eyes so that the Lasso can't go around your neck. Erik told me that when he was telling us stories of his adventures in India after he returned.

Meg: When I was a child, he used to tell me them like Bed-time stories.

Madame Giry: Erik is more of a son to me. And he wasn't always handsome. When I first freed him, he was skinny and very dirty. I think that is why I never saw him as more than a friend. (pinches Erik's cheek. Raoul laughs)

Erik: Stop it!

Me: Aww! Well, Andre, Firmin, your turn!

---

Andre/Firmin:

do u think if u cooperated more with Erik, u could have had less deaths and "accidents"?

Andre: Can you explain why your name is Moncharmin in the book?

How come you had Carlotta sing in Il Mutto when it was obvious

Christine was the better singer? (And this is the only compliment you get

from me, Christine.)

---

Erik: They weren't the managers fault. They're idiots, but I didn't do it because of them.

Andre: I was going to say…

Firmin: No way we could've stopped him.

Andre: My first name is not Andre. It's my sirname. Everyone calls me Andre though.

Firmin: And Miss Daae was causing so much trouble!

Andre: We felt Carlotta had worked for it!

Carlotta: That's Right!

Erik: Hahaha, I manipulated this game!

Raoul: And made everyone pissed off at you.

Erik: Language, Vicomte!

Raoul: Shut it Erik!

Christine: Better than Carlotta? Why thank you!

Me: Oooh! An everyone question!

---

All:

Do you read any fanfiction? If so, do you read fanfics about

yourselves or other stories?

---

Erik: Not usually. I have read a bit.

Raoul: Fantasizing about Christine?

Erik: No. I enjoy how much everyone hates you!

Raoul: Why you! (He and Erik begin fighting)

Me: I don't see the point of a lot of them reading it. They are mentioned, but they're never the main character. (Erik and Raoul are still fighting) OH BOYS! Yaoi!

Raoul and Erik: Ugh! (Thy jump back, away from each other)

Madeline: Woah! Carlotta has questions!

---

Carlotta:

How did you feel about the Opera Ghost once you realized he

existed?

You continued to sing after the death of Piangi?

---

Carlotta: I was terrified! I was also annoyed as hell! The Opera Ghost hated my art? How dare he! Because of him, we are a-stuck here!

Erik: C'est la vie. Not my fault you were involved.

Carlotta: I should slap you!

Erik: And I should kill you! But that's not helping anyone, is it? I figure if we answer all her little questions, we can go home.

Me: Not likely for you Erik! I might keep you…

Erik: WHAT?

Meg: My turn!

---

Meg:

When did you first start believing that Erik existed. And, what's it

like having Christine as a friend? Irritating or great?

You're awesome! How do you stay so kind through the whole movie?

Did Christine ever irritate you? Or did she not act

so..well...brain-damaged around you? And were you ever jealous of her? I

mean, she got all the attention, and she had two guys that were like 'I love

you!' Did this affect you in any way?

---

Meg: I've known Erik for a long time. I actually sort of introduced him to Christine. He was MY guardian angel first. Christine was like my sister, so of course I talked about her and he began keeping track of both of us. I never sang for him, so he chose her over me…

Erik: Never! Not now, anyway. If this whole adventure has taught me one thng, it's who my real friends are. (Throws arm around Meg protectively. Meg hugs him happily. Christine growls in jealousy)

Meg: Christine's a good friend! She just has a hard time understand the concept of 'one OR the other, not both'. And thank you! I knew all three people in the triangle, so it was kind of stupid from my perspective.

Erik, Christine and Raoul: HEY!

Meg: Erik, you wanted her, but you actually wanted acceptance in the real world. You wanted to be known, but not your face, that's why you caused trouble for the company. Christine, you were looking for adventure and some relief from the loss of your father. Which is strange because you had told me you were over that. Raoul, let's face it: You wanted her because her voice is fantastic and she was pretty. You don't really care about what she thinks because she is a woman.

Christine: Raoul? Is that true?

Raoul: Uh…

Christine: You! You… womanizer! (she slaps him and runs to Erik's side)

Erik: I can live with two beautiful girls fighting over me. But Meg would win. (Erik holds her in his arms. Meg squeals happily)

Meg: I will admit I was jealous of her…popularity, but I knew it would end in disaster.

Me: Aw! Raoul's got no one! Maybe I'll keep you, as you are kind of cute. I like Meg, so I won't keep Erik if she really wants him. And Joseph, stop drinking your whiskey, here's a question!

---

Joseph:

How are you not dead? I'd swear I saw Erik strangle you...

---

Joseph: It's a long and complicated story… It started when- (falls over, intoxicated)

Me: That about sums up this interview! Sorry about the wait, but I've been busy. Kisses!


	5. HUGE CHAPTER

Sorry this has taken me forever, but I am once again sucked into the thing known as 'School'. I'll try to do this as fast as possible! I have no idea whether anyone liked the old way or the singular interviews, so I'm going to try the old ways again. GAH! I HATE WHEN I CAN"T GET ANYTHING UP!

---

Me: Once again, let's start with a question.

Erik: Fantastic. Can't we go home yet?

Me: You are home.

Erik: Well… what I mean is…can you leave?

Me: Nope. Who will ask the questions, my dear Erik?

Erik: That's the whole- I don't think you- Oh, never mind. Just get on with it.

---

From: Spirit World

Omigosh i love this! It's hilarious, and entertaining, and everyone is

totally in-character! PLZ CONTINUE!

Before the questions--snickerdoodles and ice cream for you all! Except for

Raoul, who is lactose intolerant.

First, Erik:

1. Do you have a favorite mask? I mean, there have been a lot of versions of

PotO, and a bunch of different masks.

2. What kind of cell phone do you have? And do you get good reception down

there in your Batcave?

3. I love you!

Christine:

1. I know a lot of people say you're kind of...ditzy, but after long contemplation, I kind of respect your choosing Mr. Hair (aka Raoul) over Erik. Just to let you know.

2. HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE RAOUL OVER ERIK?! I mean, he did so many things for you! Sure, the obsession part was a little creepy, but it's the thought that counts, right?

3. I just want to say that I love your hair. I'm a brunette myself, but I could never make it look that curly!

Meg: So, where do you stand on the whole 'Raoul vs. Erik' controversy? Do you think Christine was right to go with Mr. Hair? And were you on Erik's side or not?

Mr. Hair (aka Raoul): Dude, seriously, what is up with your hair?! It's freakin' FEMININE!

Everyone (meaning, I want everyone to answer this):

1. Ok, be honest: Michael Crawford or Gerard Butler?

2. Who's sexier: Erik or Antonio Banderas?

---

Erik: (eating snicker doodles) So far, this girl is my favorite fan girl. Except that one who wanted to marry me. She was nice…

Raoul: Stop stuffing your face and answer the bloody question!

Erik: You're just jealous because you never get anything. And since when are you a brit?

Madame Giry: Erik…

Erik: Yes ma'am. My favorite mask… I like them all really. My personal favorites are the half-mask and the mask that only shows my mouth. That one's more like what I used to wear, and it's really easy to sing in. And in the Kopit Version, I got a bunch of different masks that went over my normal one to show what mood I was in. That's fun too.

Raoul: How many different masks do you own?

Erik: I collect them. And I lost count after 100, because I had to go give Christine her rose. And do I have a cell phone? No. Call me old fashion, but I like letters better.

Me: (holding up cell, trying to get service) And I'll answer the second part; No, there's no %*#$ing service down here.

Erik: And thank you! Scratch what I said before, I like this show. It makes me feel loved.

Christine: Aw…

Raoul: Mr.…Hair?

Christine: Well, someone's being a bit contradictory today… And I think we've pretty much covered why I picked Raoul over Erik. Remember: I cried, finally chose Erik and that's why Raoul is sitting next to Lila and Andre. Ringing a bell? Oh, and thank you for the hair compliment. Believe me, it takes a lot. Try putting a lot of volumizer and comb your hair, don't brush. It works wonders.

Me: Speaking of hair…

Raoul: Shut it! And it's Meg's question!

Meg: I knew about the controversy and was asked who I thought was the better choice, and I decided that it wasn't my business and not to have an opinion.

Raoul: Good answer. Damn, I wish this whole thing never happened. It would have saved us all some heartbreak. And my hair is…

Erik: Feminine?

Raoul: Shut up!

Me: Quick poll! Antonio or Michael? And Antonio or Erik?

Erik: I-

Me: Girls Only!

Christine: Michael is a great singer, but Antonio's accent is so charming…but Erik is a better singer AND he has looks…

Meg: Well half. And agreed!

Madame Giry: No comment.

Carlotta: Antonio for both questions. The man is so HANDSOME! And rich… so rich…

Erik: Raoul, why haven't you answered?

Raoul: Because she said girls- WHY YOU LITTLE-GET BACK HERE! (Chases after Erik)

Me: (getting between them) NEXT QUESTION!

---

From: Going Over the Moon

ee I love this. Ok,

Erik:Do you wear the mask when your alone? If you had to chose between Meg and Christine, who would you pick?

Raoul: Whats with you?

Madame Giry: How do you feel about this situation? And why did you allow them to try and kill Erik?

---

Erik: I do occasionally, but never when I'm sleeping. And if I had to choose… Meg. She's always been nice to me, and she's very sweet.

Meg: (snuggles close to Erik) Yay!

Christine: Hey!

Erik: You had your chance, sweetheart.

Raoul: I am a high profile member of society who was seduced by a young opera singer.

Erik: And he's still going through puberty at 20.

Raoul: (voice-cracks) I am not!

Madame Giry: I did my best to stay out of it, like Erik told me too. He told me I was too important to get confused in his love life. And I knew Raoul couldn't do much damage, so I helped him down there, while not helping the crowd either.

Raoul: Not much- DOES ANYONE LIKE ME?

Erik: Nope. Next question.

---

From: LivvyLoves

Meg: If you knew Erik, then why did you always say "He's here, The Phantom of the Opera!"?

Erik and Christine: Can't you see you guys are meant to be together? Everyone wants you to just love each other and sing eternally.

Raoul and Meg: I think you guys would make a cute couple you know...

Madame Giry: What made you take Erik to the Opera Populaire in the first place? Weren't you afraid you would get caught?

Erik: What were you planning on doing with Christine if Raoul hadn't come to the cemetery? She would have realised it was you...

Carlotta: Why do you always have to storm out of places?

Piangi (Can you make him appear please?): Did you suspect that Erik would come and take your place as Don Juan?

---

Meg: I was making sure everyone else was caught up. Some guys-

Erik: (coughing) Andre and Firmin!

Meg: -are a bit slow on the uptake.

Christine: See! Everyone wants us to be together!

Erik: If we stay in our little part of the world. Everyone wants me to be with a kick-ass OC who totally makes me forget about you.

Me: Very true. Fan fiction polls. Trust me.

Meg: Me and the Vicomte? Oh… (Blushes)

Raoul: Uh… (Turning red)

Erik: (holds Meg) she's mine, Vicomte!

Madame Giry: CHILDREN!

Meg, Christine, Erik and Raoul: Sorry…

Madame Giry: Thank you. I brought him there so I could help him. And no one ever went into the basement, so it was a great place for him. And I saw how much he loved music, so I thought letting him hear the great opera singers in their primes.

Erik: And I'm forever grateful. (Smiles) And as to what I would have done with Christine…(chuckles) lets just say this: Me not being her father was the least of her worries.

Carlotta: I do not-a always storm out of-a places! (Storms out)

Erik: At least she's gone.

(Piangi falls out of trapdoor, on top of Carlotta, who is almost outside of the room)

Piangi: Oi…

Carlotta: Piangi! Get off-a me!

Erik: Now I'm SURE I killed him! I- You know what? I'm just going to roll with it.

Me: Good. I figure you should at this point.

Piangi: NO! I had-a no idea! If I did, I wouldn't have-a gone on! I would have just-a given him the costume!

Erik: Sorry Piangi. I always thought you were one of the better members.

Piangi: Thank you, Opera Ghost.

Me: Aw! Erik is making friends!

Carlotta: NEXT-A QUESTION!

---

From: Yuki Valons

Haha, I guess I'm one of the few that doesn't actually hate Raoul. I always thought that he's a sweet guy who really believes Christine's being held against her will by someone evil, and that it's up to him to save her. (And plus Christine kept saying how scared and frightened she was, which really led him on.)

Christine, on the other hand, I'm not so fond of. How could she have so easily betrayed Erik when he's done so much for her? I was so angry that she took off his mask in front of EVERYBODY in the movie version when she knows just how much it'll hurt him.

Madame Giry, how were you able to provide for Erik when he was a child? Did you steal food and bring it to him or something? Also, why did you lead Raoul to the Phantom, knowing that others will likely follow and probably kill him should they find him? I know you care deeply for Erik, so it seemed odd to me that you ended up helping Raoul instead.

Meg, did you ever develop feelings for Erik, or convey your feeling to him? I keep seeing hints here and there that you know of him and want to protect him, but there's nothing definitive.

As for Erik, you must have realized at some point that Christine's not a very loyal person, and she obviously doesn't care very much for you if she chose Raoul over you so quickly.

So why did you continue to pursue her, knowing her true nature? Why did you choose Christine in the first place? I'm sure there were lots of other girls (such as Meg) who would have loved you and made you happy.

Though I don't care much for her, what happened to Carlotta after the opera house burned down? Did Andre and Firmin go back to the scrap business?

I'm quite excited and apprehensive about the sequel coming up. Apprehensive because it could really suck and focus entirely on Erik trying to get Christine back from Raoul even though they already have a kid together, and Erik will end up heartbroken again. Excited because the Phantom could FINALLY have a chance to get over Christine, and there's a distinct possibility that he may end up with Meg since they've been travelling together and all that.

Anyways, I've been ranting, so I'll stop with a final question to Madame Giry. Will you give your blessings to Meg and Erik, if they should end up together, knowing that Erik has killed before, and that he may always have lingering feelings for Christine?

---

Me: Before anyone says anything, that is one of the longest reviews I've ever gotten. EVER.

Raoul: YAY! SOMEONE LIKES ME! WEE! (Gives Yuki hug)

Andre: Whoa. When do they start showing up in person?

Me: Since I just decided they could.

Erik: She likes me too! Haha, Christine, you get no love. And that's another thing; the mask thing did hurt! I hate this stupid face! (Sighs)

Me: AWW! (Hugs Erik)

(Christine goes into Preppy pouting corner {she's not cool enough to have an emo corner})

Madame Giry: Well actually, He took care of himself mostly. He got hurt or sick once in a while, but mostly he just needed me to be there for him. And the mob knew where he lived from the legends anyway. I led Raoul down so Erik would know others were coming and he should leave, with or without Christine.

Meg: I love Erik! He was like a brother to me when I was growing up! I knew about him, but Maman refused to say if he lived in the basement.

Erik: I knew she could be disloyal, but I was blinded by the potential of happiness that I… I lost control! I killed! I maimed! I gave my soul to her! And for what? A broken heart and a few good notes. The only good part was that I FINALLY finished Don Juan Triumphant!

Carlotta: I, after-a the Opera House burned-a down, continued-a my career at the-a Opera House in Venice.

Firmin: We took a temporary retirement, then returned after it was rebuilt.

Andre: How could we go back after that adventure? The scrap metal business was boring after THAT!

Me: Oooh! People are talking about the sequel! I can't wait! (And I have hopes for a new love interest)

Erik: I'm coming with you to see it. And so do I.

Me: Yay!

Madame Giry: Yes, I would give my blessings. Erik is a good man. He killed for love, and I know the right woman could make him forget.

Me: Aww! Cute! (To Erik) do you think I have a shot?

Erik: Uh… NEXT QUESTION!

Me: I was kidding…

---

From: Kivu

Hope you're not done just yet, Caffee, 'cause I'm not!

Erik: What is your voice classification? Are you a baritone? A baritone-tenor? A tenor who can hit low notes? What are you??

Where did you learn to sing so beautifully? Did Madame Giry teach you?

That sword you fought Raoul with in the graveyard was a very cool sword. Did you make it yourself or pay a blacksmith to have it made?

Finally, would you REALLY have killed Raoul if Christine had refused you (which she did anyway *growls at Christine*)? I mean, no offense but...killing Raoul wouldn't really win you any points in Christine's eyes.

But you can kill him later when she's not looking!!

Christine: You have a very amazing voice, and despite your craziness in choosing Raoul over Erik, you are a very beautiful woman and a talented performer. I thought you could use some cheering up after me and all the others bashing you.

---

Me: No way I'm done!

(Everyone groans)

Erik: Actually, I am a tenor. I suppose you could say I'm a tenor-baritone (although I haven't heard of that classification). Madame Giry didn't teach me, I had some talent as a child, but I listened in on the rehearsals when they started a song. The opera has taught me a lot. Although, Madame Giry taught me to Waltz.

Madame Giry: And he's a very good student. (Laughs) Seems like yesterday he was practicing with Meg in the ballroom when no one was around.

Meg: (blushing) Maman!

Erik: Aw, that was fun.

Me: You still have questions, Erik.

Erik: Wow, are they all for me? Well the sword was a prop used onstage a few times. After a guy lost a finger, they stopped using real swords. I used it in my home as decoration, but it proved to be useful. And would I have killed Raoul? Yes. It may not have helped her love me, but it would've made me feel better.

Raoul: DON'T KILL ME!

Erik: Not yet, de Chagny. Not yet.

Christine: Thank you! I appreciate the compliments.

Erik: (muttering) I gave you the voice, the confidence, the promise…

Christine: But I do owe my success to Erik.

Erik: Thank you!

---

From: BrokenFirePen

A question for Christine!: WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY!? You're so stupid, no offence. I mean, come on! If it were me, I would have dumped the long haired pansy boy over there who calls himself Raoul, and taken the Phantom. He's amazing at piano, his voice is flawless, and he can do this really cool flippy thing with his totally awesome cape. I like, correction, love him. He's better than Raoul in SO MANY WAYS! So, again, WHY!?

A question for Raoul: What the hell were you thinking trying to take Christine away from Erik like that? He can kick your ass to the moon and back if he's like to. And I strongly suggest he does.

A question for Erik: Will you sing Music of the Night for me? Please? *Looks up lovingly* I love your voice... Please? I mean, I'm all for you. I know how you feel. I ever wrote a fanfiction where Raoul dies, sorry to kill you off but i just don't like you Raoul, and Christine comes back to you. She even says she was stupid. In a way. So, please sing for me.

---

Christine: Did we not cover the bases here? I'm sure I was pretty clear! I'm sorry! I was stressed! I was 16! Gimme a break! I'm not gonna answer anymore questions about this!

Raoul: I didn't exactly know about him! I thought she was making him up to make an excuse not to go out with me! After that, it was a matter of pride and Christine's safety.

Erik: But you admit I could beat you up.

Raoul: Theoretically, yes. But that's, under no circumstances, an invitation to do it! (Hides behind Lila)

Me: Good boy! (Pats Erik's head)

Erik: (to Raoul) Haha, I'm her favorite! (Back to the conversation) I knew this was coming… Since you're so sweet, okay. (Sings) Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation…

Christine: I'm out of- (falls into trance)

Erik: Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…

Me: See, I like this song, but it always -yawn- makes me… sleepy…

Erik: Silently the senses abandon their defences ...

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour

Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender

Turn your face away

from the garish light of day,

turn your thoughts away

from cold, unfeeling light -

and listen to the music of the night ...

---

From: HopelessRomantik2

Ok, I have some questions-

1) Raoul. why are you so ugly? And hate Erik? POOR ERIK!!~! YOU STUPID^^%^&&^%^*&*&

2)Christine. You arew an idoit, please do the chicken dance on La Collata's forehead.

3)Collata. Thanks for hating Christine. Have you sen RENT?? Please, oh Please say you have.

4) Erik. How do you feel about Christine's shere stupidity? I, personally, would LOVE to date you, but, I'm too young to date you... :( What do you REALLY think of Collatta?

5)Madame Giry- you just rock! I can see why you'd want to help Erik. How did you feel when Christine left with Mr. Ugly-Face(Raoul). Personally, I have no problem with Erik's face, in fact, I think it had character.

Yes, I am insane!

I wanna go back to France and meet you, Erik!!

6) Meg- Why be friends with stupid christine?

7) Andre and other- LOL! Why are you guys so stupidly funny?

ByeBye!!

---

(I am still sleeping in my chair)

Erik: Come on, Lila! Come on… (Shakes my shoulder lightly)

Me: …nnnoooo….

Erik: Come on… (Wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to sit up. I stay up for a moment then nuzzle into his chest)

Me: Erik good pillow…

Erik: No. Up!

Me: (sticks tongue at him) Nyah!

Raoul: Ugly? I most certainly am not! And as for hating Erik, I do not hate him, but severely dislike him. He is a competitor.

Me: Ooh! Dares!

Christine: I don't think that's possible…

Carlotta: Ah, an adoring fan. No, I have not seen Rent, but I hear it is very good.

Erik: Oh yeah, it's fantastic. For a rock opera. The storyline is great, the music… a little _too _upbeat for me, but very good. When Angel died… I nearly shed a tear. Great understanding of today's street life. As for Christine's intelligence… she smart enough. And you're never too young to date this (winks) unless you're ten… And Carlotta was great in her prime; just she is no longer in it. It may have lasted longer if she had let others do something once in a while.

Carlotta: I am-a the best!

Erik: At what?

Madame Giry: Erik…

Erik: Sorry. Go on with your question.

Madame Giry: Thank you for the compliment. And I don't think you're more insane than most people I talk to.

Erik: I would like to meet you also!

Meg: I was friends with her because she and I shared a lot in common. I taught her to dance, she taught me to sing.

Me: And before anyone can snap at you for the 'stupidly funny' question, they just are. We needed SOME comic relief in there somewhere.

Firmin: My name is FIRMIN!

Piangi: No-a question for-a me. Next-a question.

---

From: Hazelthorn

Personally, I don't hate Raoul IN THE BOOK! But the movie (goes and vomits) ewwie. so, I do love Erik, and his face is perfectly fine! I don't mind it. I could date a guy with that kind of face! As long he he was a great guy. I LOATHE Christine, because she is an ungrateful, loathesome, lucky word I won't say. She is blessed with two guys in love with her, but no guys like me. I mainly hate her for Raoul (in the book ONLY) and Erik(All of the time) and out of jealousy. Madame Giry, you rock. Meg, Why weren't you shown more. You could'gve taken Christine's spot in Erik's heart. Anyway, on to the questions-

Erik- Which of your songs is your favorite. I, personally, ABSOLUTELY ADORE your performance in The Point of No Return.

Why not go after Meg now? You know you want to, you rascally devil. But, I love you. Take me instead, but Meg is the next best thing to a fangirl who thinks she sees Erik in the streets whereever she goes. Oh, and go kill Raoul, and I don't mind murder. (Call Me! PWEASE!)Please, oh please me my prisoner!!

Raoul-Please die, unless you act more like the book you. And, also, WHY DOES YOUR HAIR CHANGE COLOR FROM BOOK TO MOVIE? gOSH, I mean, in the book, you seem like a kind-of annoying dream guy sent from heaven to help Christine. In the movie, you...I kinda wanna murder you and that annoying song of yours and Christine's! (Mocking tone) LOVE ME! tAHT'S ALL i ASK OF YOUO Gosh! Anyway, what is youtr least favorite song in THE WHOLE SHOW!

Firman/Andre- Why are you so hilariously stupid. I mean, I love ya and all, but you really need to quit all the stupid crud.

Christine- I hate you. Please commit suicide, then afterwards, eat off your toes!!

Meg- Why don't they show you more. Your a loely singer, dancer, and FAR BETTER THAN CHRISTINE! Plus, you and Erik make a cute couple.

Madame Giry- Did you, at any time, want to kill Raoul for hurting poor Erik like that.

Thank you for your time and money!

---

Erik: Something tells me this girl likes the book. I did too, to be honest. (Laughs) the safety pin…

Meg: I should have been shown more, but you would see me thinking more than anything.

Me: If you want to see Erik and Meg end up together, read little dancer.

Erik: Isn't that 3 chapters of us making out?

Me: Kinda. I got bored at school, okay?

Erik: I'm not disappointed with it, don't mistake that. And my favorite song was probably Phantom Of The Opera. It's just a great song. I also liked the Entr'acte to Act 2. But Don Juan was performed very well for the first run. And the more people beg me too, the more I want to kill you, Raoul.

Raoul: Don't even think about it!

Erik: You'll just come back! Look at Piangi and Buquet.

Raoul: No chances.

Erik: Fine, you fop. And _I_ take the prisoners, remember?

Raoul: I didn't write the movie. I like my hair…

Erik: they gave you a mustache in the book, and you acted like a child.

Raoul: Oh…

Erik: I like the book better.

Raoul: I don't like Prima Donna. It's such an unimportant song… Past the Point of No Return is a close second.

Erik: I know you did not just insult my work.

Raoul: Meep. (Hides in the preppy pouting corner)

Andre: We weren't stupid. You try being in our position!

Firmin: But you remembered my name! And you love us!

Christine: Again with the impossible dares.

Madame Giry: No I did not want to kill him. He wouldn't have gotten hurt anyway. Erik's smart enough.

Me: And on that note, Goodbye, and thanks for reading! See you next time! Adios! Au revoir!

---

A/N: LOL when I was reading that last review, All I Ask Of You was playing on my computer. And when I wrote 'phantom of the opera' that song came up. IRONY! Yeah, so stop asking why Christine is stupid and/or the whole Raoul thing. If you have a specific question you can ask that. Oh, and try to spell-check this stuff (I have a little dyslexia :P) And dares are great, but make them possible. And I'm still waiting on a yaoi fan daring a certain someone to do something… Anyway, sorry about the long wait, but I'm already working on the next one, so no worries.


	6. Fangirl Love

A/N: All right, getting started right off the bat, so I don't have a KAJILLION reviews to answer. Time to get right to it. Oh, and I know Phantomrox87 has 2 reviews in here, but they were for different chapters. Oh, and if any guys want to review, I would love that (I am assuming all of my reviewers so far have been girls, but if not correct me). I'm just wondering if any guys like Phantom enough to read fan fiction.

---

From: Phantomrox87

Amazing. Really funny and I loved it. I love Erik, Raoul is an egotistic arrogant childish fool, Christine is to naive and innocent to realize all of this is her fault... and have you ever realized how Phantom of the Opera is much like Beauty and the Beast... Raoul could be Gaston... and Gaston dies. I WANT RAOUL TO DIE AND FOR ERIK TO GET CHRISTINE!... actually no, he deserves Meg

---

Me: I think I'll take this one first, guys. Then you can comment if you want to. Thank you! I always appreciate compliments. You rock! And we're twins! Either that or you've somehow infiltrated my brain…

Sem: VOCAB WORD!

Me: What the-? Get out of here!

Sem: No.

Me: Don't make use the Punjab!

Sem: Gah, sorry! (Runs away)

(A/N: HUGE shout-out to my buddy Cailie di Mekio)

---

From: Fan Of The Phantom

Ha ha ha! This story is so hilarious! It's so funny that only one or two people have admitted that they like Raoul so far. Practically, everyone's on the Phantom's side! I admit I do love Raoul and I love when he sings "That's all I Ask of You". However, there are a couple of things that he should improve.

One:Learn how to fight. Why on earth did he let the Phantom tie him to those iron bars? I understand how the Phantom had a noose around his neck but Raoul could've kicked him or something! (P.S. How on earth did he win against the Phantom in the graveyard?)

Two:Gain some more musical talent! I like his voice, but he could do more!

Now I'm going to say that I love the Phantom as well! He is such a bad A that I almost feel like I'm betraying him when I say some things he could do to improve.

One:Don't be so possessive over Christine! (Don't kill anyone to win her love either.) She might've decided him over Raoul if she felt safe with him!

Two:Take some anger management classes or something so he doesn't end up scaring Christine off.

Alright now that I have gotten all that off my chest, I'd like to ask Madame Giry a question.

Who is Meg's father? If it's not the Phantom then who is it?

Oh, I want to ask Joseph a question too.

How did you become a stagehand if all you do is drink and flirt with the dancers?

Okay, that's it with the review!

Fan of the Phantom is signing off!

---

Erik: I just realized… where Buquet? He disappeared days ago!

Me: I let him go because not enough people asked him questions.

Erik: That's all we have to do?

Me: No. And I'm letting you go anyway, so sit down.

Erik: Meh… Ooh, Raoul! You have some advice on how to be awesome!

Raoul: Hm… Not bad advice. And thank you for the compliment. And I panicked. That's also how I won the fight. I got lucky. And you have advice too, gargoyle.

Erik: Yeah, I learned my lesson the first time.

Madame Giry: Meg's father? It is no one important. His name was Jules.

Me: Yeah, a lot of people think Erik is Meg's dad.

Erik: But that would mean… NO! I was not- I never- you know-

Me: We get it, Erik. And, now, of course, Joseph gets a question. JOSEPH!

(Joseph falls through trapdoor)

Joseph: I though you said I was done!

Me: I thought no one would ask you a question. Answer!

Joseph: I guess I was just good at the stagehand thing. But they couldn't afford anyone new, so they just stuck with us.

Christine: Way for no one to mention me. NEXT QUESTION!

---

From: RENTHead4Life92

Erik/Phantom:

You're my all time favorite character. I know Christine wasn't that smart for leaving you alone and heartbroken (I cried, screamed and yelled for hurting you). My question is are you working on any music right now? Any plays or songs you're willing to share?

Carlotta:

Ever considered vocal lessons? Perhaps Christine can give you some.

Team Erik For the Win!

---

Erik: Thanks. I am working on a few things, but nothing worth sharing. Yet. I'm still waiting for Don Juan to get picked up.

Raoul: Good luck with that.

Me: I liked Don Juan!

Erik: Thank you. And I should give Carlotta lessons!

Christine: Do you give just anyone lessons?

Erik: No- What I meant was, I should, but I won't.

Carlotta: I would not of-a taking your-a stupido lessons!

Erik: Fine, let your career suffer.

Raoul: I know I'm suffering.

Me: PWNED! Next Question.

---

From: phantom`s lover666

hi this is Calie,

i`d like too say (1). RAUOL GO DIE IN A HOLE!

(2). Christine you are the most evil,brain-dead,crappy,idiotic, dumb, buffoon, monkey butt woman i have ever seen, heard, watched, and expirenced on t.v!(3).Eric I LOVE YOU!I also feel bad for you because i have read the book and seen the movie, so i know about your past.*hugs and kisses Eric, blushes then gives a red rose* my questions are ,Can i ever see you in person? Can you kill Rauol after the show? Will you come to Casper WY one day? and why did you choose a red rose and black ribbon to give Christine?

Your biggest fan,

:) Calie(P.S if you want call me Erica on the show)

---

Raoul: Why does everyone tell me to go die in a hole?

Me: I don't know… You should though. I like Philippe better anyway.

Erik: Now there's a man with class.

Andre: I like him better.

Firmin: Me too.

Carlotta: I would've dated him, but he's in love with Sorelli.

Raoul: And my name is spelled wrong…

Christine: No comment on this review…

Erik: (getting hugged and kissed by Erica) Yay.

Raoul: Get a room.

Erik: I would if I could, but I can't. (To Erica) you should definitely see me more. And I would kill him, but I can't. And you should come to Paris. The rose is romantic, while the black ribbon is like my signature. And before you go… (Kisses Erica's cheek)

(Erica leaves)

Erik: I liked her. We need more fan girls like that. Maybe the next one is like that! NEXT QUESTION!

---

From: Phantomrox87

HELLO ERIK, MEG, MADAME GIRY, ANDRE, FIRMNE(did i spell your name right??), PIANGI, CARLOTTA, ARROGANT ARSE(Raoul) and Cristine(your not captilized cause your stupid for leaving Erik and chosing Raoul)

First of all I love you all but I love Erik the best because he is the phantom. I also saw phantom on broadway for the second time and so quick poll just for Erik: Howard Mcgillin, John Cudia, Michael Crawford or Gerad Butler(yuch)

Erik: If I bought you a plane ticket would you fly out to my house so i could meet you? Also, was Christine technically your first girlfriend? Could she even be considered a girlfriend? Do you hate her for dumping you? I hate her. You're to good for her. You should take me(flutters eyelashes at erik and hugs him).

Meg:You're a fantastic dancer. You should end up with a nice original character... hm... you might just be the topic of a fanfiction for me... :) YOUR AMAZING

Madame Giry: Probably the best character in the play(asides from Erik). Is your braid heavy? And why are you so stict with the dancer girls? And do the drunk guys in the elephant annoy you?

Firmin and Andre: WHY ARE YOU TWO SO UNOBSERVANT! REALLY, YOU SHOULD BE FIRED(Erik should be manager)

Carlota: Please please please please please please please be nice to christine. Nobody likes bullies, only villians and your not really a villian. You have a good side.

Piangi: One sentence: Our Don Juan must lose some weight.

Raoul: YOU SIR ARE A GIT. YOU ARE AN IGNORANT AROGANT POMPOUS ARSE WHO DOES NOT DESERVE TO LIVE! ERIK SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE!... oh, and by the way? Are you gay?

Christine: Really, why couldn't you have just married Erik? He's a nice guy and he can sing and he's really handsome(seriously, compared to over there he's a real catch. And who cares if he has facial probablems. It's whats on the inside. Not the outside.) He loved you and you were to ignorant and childish caught up in all your fame and glory to realize that. Grow up already!

Lila: Just wanted to thank you for this amazing story :)

Thats it... by the way... I've been to paris to the opera house and I FOUND BOX 5 and got to go in it :)

---

Firmin: It's spelled F-I-R-M-I-N. Firmin.

Christine: And I am capitalized… but my name is spelled wrong…

Erik: Hehehe… And like them all, personally.

Me: Michael Crawford scares me… him and John. It's the lips, I swear. Howard's cute! But Gerard… (Jaw drops)

Erik: But I'm better than all of them right?

Me: Oh, of course.

Erik: And I don't like leaving much… You should come see me again. I'll be waiting in my box.

Me: You are such a Don Juan.

Erik: I'm just looking for the right one. If I don't feel a connection, sorry. And I don't count Christine as a 'girlfriend'… I see her more as a temporary lover. (Christine looks at him in disbelief) What? What would you call it?

Christine: You were the Ventriloquist, and I was the Dummy.

Me: You said it, not me.

Erik: (being hugged by Phantomrox87) Two hugs today? Can I take more than one?

Raoul: Shut up.

Erik: What? Buquet does it.

Me: He's got a point.

Meg: A fan fiction? For me? Why thank you.

Madame Giry: Why thank you indeed. It is not heavy. As for my strictness, it is common practice in ballet for the instructors to be strict. It helps the ballet performers concentrate and get things right. Look at Meg after near 13 years: A beauty. And the drunks do bother me, but Cest la vie. There is nothing I can do about them.

Andre: You know what? He can take the job!

Firmin: Take it! This business is ridiculous! With the scandals and the problems! Take our jobs!

Erik: Okay! When we get out of here, you two can leave!

Carlotta: Be-a nice to my competition? Ha! The little Daae must-a learn to deal with-a competition!

Erik: Well there you go. And you really are not the villain.

Carlotta: Well who-a is?

Me: That would be- Huh. I don't know.

Erik: That's why I like this story. It's your decision to who is the villain.

Me: Hm. Cool.

Piangi: Lose-a some weight!?! I- I-a know…

Erik: Good boy.

Raoul: Gay? (Turns red) well, I-

Me: Yeah, with the whole yaoi incident…

Raoul: I-I-I-

Erik: He would have to be bisexual, wouldn't he? Or –gasp- did you never love Christine as I did? Maybe as more of a sister?

Raoul: Christine! It's your question!

Me: Interesting development.

Christine: I realized my mistake and tried to make it up to him, but he won't let me.

Erik: Because you ruined my life, you bi-

Me: And thank you for the compliment! Looks like we're out of time! See you next time!

---

A/N: I got the idea for 'The Tango Christine'. That may be a one-shot I do. Hope you liked it!


	7. Haircuts, Manhood and Cookies

A/N: Ugh, I hate this election! The advertisements are killing me. My phone won't stop ringing, the TV's blaring with them, and now is hosting the ads! I remember when the ads were relevant! Sorry, I'm ranting.

Anyway, I glad you guys appreciated the updates, and I'm going to try to put at least 5 reviews per chapter. This story's WAY more popular than I thought it would be. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys!

---

From: BrokenFirePen

YAY! Erik sang for me! Thank you Erik, and Lila! And, yes, Erik, you are my

favorite, in so many ways! So, yes, I am very happy. Oh, I have one. A dare

for dear, and annoying Raoul. *Turns are faces him.* Raoul, honey, cut. Your.

Hair. I DARE YOU! *Hands him scissors and when he doesn't take them, hands

said scissors to Erik.* Here, you do it.

Hope you take my dare into concideration! Waiting for the next chapter, which

has actually been posted. Waiting for the chapter after that!

---

Erik: You're welcome!

Me: Aren't you glad I trapped you down here?

Erik: A little. I found out I'm loved more than Raoul. YES!

Me: I'm glad you like the fame.

Erik: (being handed scissors) Mwahahahahahahaha… C'mere Raoul.

Raoul: No way! AH!!!!!!! (Runs away)

Me: Erik, don't run with scissors!

Erik: I'll just wait until he gets back.

Me: Good boy.

Christine: Not even a mention of me. NEXT QUESTION!

Erik: I thought you didn't like to be teased.

Christine: No press is bad press.

Erik: Isn't that a diva way to think about it.

---

From: LivvyLovesPhantom

Hello everyone! LivvyLoves here again, although I added Phantom to my name,

so everyone knows I'm only on fanfiction for our dearest Erik. Have another

hug Erik! (Walks over and gives Erik a big hug!)

Christine, I do respect you, although if it were up to me, I would definitely

choose our awesome twirly cape man over here. And seriously, have you heard

him sing? I think we need another song Erik, any of your choice, from the

movie of course! And make it a duet if you must!

Meg, when Christine was telling you about her Angel of Music, did you know

that it was Erik? Surely you would have at least suspected...

Raoul, I dare you to get a haircut!

---

Erik: (being hugged again) I like her! When I get out of here, I think I'll keep her. Actually, can keep all of them? Please?

Me: One at time Erik!

Erik: Aww! Okay…

Christine: Yes, I know!

Me: Hey, if we do another song, can it be the one from Love Never Dies?

Meg: I love that one!

Erik: Alright, alright.

The day starts, the day ends

Time crawls by

Night steals in, pacing the floor

The moments creep,

Yet I can't bear to sleep

Till I hear you sing

And weeks pass, and months pass

Seasons fly

Still you don't walk through the door

And in a haze

I count the silent days

Till I hear you sing once more.

And sometimes at night time

I dream that you are there

But wake holding nothing but the empty air

And years come, and years go

Time runs dry

Still I ache down to the core

My broken soul

Can't be alive and whole

Till I hear you sing once more…

Me: I love that song.

Meg: I think I had an idea, but I thought she was crazy, since Erik had never sung for anyone before.

Raoul: (coming out from behind my chair) Is it safe yet?

Erik: No! (Pounces on him and begins to cut his hair) Haha!

Raoul: Stop it! Get off of me! (Shoves Erik off.)

Erik: Aww…

Raoul: What?

Erik: You look good like that!

(Raoul now looks more like Ryan Silverman)

Me: Now I respect him. A little.

Christine: I like it.

---

From: Claire

love this story...hilarious!

So anyways:

just wanna say you're all awesome! (even you Raoul...kinda...ok i take that

back) youre all awesome except for Raoul.

Question for Madame G:

If you ever choose to resign from your job as ballet teacher at the Opera,

will you give your spot to Meg? Not saying that I want you to quit or

anything, because I dont. You're awesome and would be honored to take just one

class from you or your daughter!

I'm gonna be weird and not give Erik, Christine, or Raoul and questions, but

Erik and Christine get cupcakes and a hug! :)

P.S. Raoul...I'm sorry that you are so retarded...

---

Erik: And people STILL hate Raoul.

Madame Giry: Of course I would. But I think she would love to be the star of the ballet for as long as she can. Although, she already teaches the little ballerinas how to dance on their toes and leap in the air.

Erik: Food AND hugs? Oh, her I like! (Hugs back happily)

Christine: Why thank you.

Raoul: No comment….

---

From: Psychomisto

Questions for the characters:

Erik: Which version of POTO do you like?

Raoul: You are a fool, a fop, and you should have certain body parts removed.

Did you even see Christine when Andre and Firmin introduced you?

Christine: You're better off with Erik than with

Mr-I-am-a-dumb-blonde-who-doesn't-have-any-brain-at-all. Favorite role you've

played?

Carlotta: You need singing lessons. What's your favorite opera?

---

Erik: I like most of them. Except for… no I like all the versions. Even the parodies. I still want to see that Wishbone episode where Raoul is played by a dog.

Me: Yes! If anyone has a copy or knows where I could watch it, tell me! (Upload to youtube, if you own it, please!)

(Erik nods)

Raoul: Why I'd never!

Erik: Be a man? And I like that suggestion. I would have no competition then.

Raoul: And by 'introduce' did you mean to the cast? Well… She was sort of… in the back… and Firmin and Andre were taking up my time and attention.

Christine: My favorite role was, as much as I hate to admit it, was Aminta. It was fun being a part of Erik's work. He is very talented at his work and I see why he is so proud. I hope he has another copy so the world can perform it.

Erik: My genius is realized by the person I was trying to impress.

Christine: Aww! (Kisses Erik's cheek, Erik turns paler than usual)

Carlotta: I-a may seem-a like an old fool-a, but I-a always a like-a the classics, like-a Faust or-a Romeo and-a Juliet. And I-a do not-a need-a singing lessons!

---

From: PhanOfTheRose

WHAT?! Only two people like Raoul?! Y'all are crazier than a bunch of cows

with their heads cut off! Okay, now for the questions/comments!

Raoul: Thanks for not killing anyone for Christine. Thanks for not stalking

her either! You must love her dearly if you went down into Erik's layer to

save her! I would hug you but Christine would murder me. But seriously, go get

some training in self defence or something. Just so you don't ever get pinned

to a gate again.

Christine: YOU ARE MY TWIN SISTER. NOT KIDDING. My name is Christine with

slightly different spelling and I know a guy name Erik who REALLY likes me

(and stalks me...it's veryy creepyy), but luckily he's not a murderer. Thank

god. Too bad I don't know a Raoul :(. FML.

Erik: Even though I despise what you did, you deserve some love. *Hugs Erik*

Just don't kill anyone, or stalk them, because it scares the heck out of the

girl you're trying to impress.

Meg: I MADE YOU COOKIES! Don't worry, they're not diseased, it's just green

food coloring.

Carlotta: Two words. Vocal lessons.

Lila: KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK WITH THIS STORY! I enjoy reading new chapters. :)

---

Me: Before, anyone says anything; I laughed really hard when I saw that analogy. It was funnier because I was in my school computer lab emailing an essay to myself.

Raoul: That's 3! Nice! And you see, Erik?

Erik: Don't push it, kid.

Raoul: Phantom. Not all girl like the murdering, stalking bit. And he snuck up on me with that rope. And I accept hugs too… (Gives the sad, puppy dog face)

Erik: Yeah, right. And I will quote myself, 'Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?'

Me: Oh, and tell that Erik kid, if he wants you, to do four things: 1) learn to sing well, 2) acquire a mask and cape, 3) get a kick-ass lair somewhere, and 4) like Opera. That should help you. Trust me girl, I got the same problem, his name is James, but he's a year younger than me. We're in the drama club together and he thinks I'm hot. We're doing the Wiz XP. Just some advice. Continue. Erik, it's your turn.

Erik: A hug? Yay… And I know that, _now_.

Meg: I get cookies? Thank you my dear! (Takes one) Yum!

Me: Thank you! I appreciate it when I get a shout out! Bye!

---

A/N: Thank you guys, so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you like my work. And I'm going to try putting as many chapters as I can up as fast as possible, so thanks again!


	8. LONG Reviews make for Happy Authors

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to get started ASAP so the comments don't pile up. Note: I got these before Raoul got his haircut, so don't worry. And I'm still looking for that Wishbone episode. Also, thank you for the many reviews and much love. Also, I'm happy no one is asking why Christine chose Raoul over Phantom. Anyway, HERE WE GO!

---

From: Spirit World

Omg thnx for the responses! Also...I made more cookies! (oatmeal-chocolate

chip this time) And since I'm in a good mood b/c I don't have school on

Monday...Raoul can have one, too.

AND NOW...MORE QUESTIONS AND COMMENTS!

Christine:

1. Okay, I'm sorry for being contradictory. It just kinda bugged me, you know?

But I realize you were just confused and stuff...AND THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY

ON THE SUBJECT ANY LONGER. I PROMISE.

2. How come you have golden hair and blue eyes in the book, but in the movie,

you have brown hair and brown eyes?

Erik:

1. Still love you! *hugs*

2. I just finished reading the book a while ago...it really bugged me how

everybody was calling you "the monster" near the end.

3. I just want you to know...if you ever need anyone to vent to, I'm here for

ya, man. I'm a great listener.

Raoul:

1. For you, a dare! Um...what the heck, why don't you shave your head? Just

for this chapter, of course.

2. I TRIPLE-DOG-DARE YOU! (omg Christmas Story reference!)

Meg:

1. HUGE Meg fan! Not only are you beautiful and a good singer, you're also a

very strong character! It must've taken a lot of gut to stay true to yourself

through all that!

Everybody (again):

1. Have you read any of my PotO phanfiction? If you have, I'd like some

feedback, pretty please!

2. Have you heard the song "Pants on the Ground" from American Idol? It's

hi-larious!

---

All: Thank you!

Erik: I like cookies! (eats one) Mmm. Thank you. Good job.

Raoul: I get a cookie! (Tries to take one, but Erik growls at him. I smack him on the head and he gives one to Raoul)

Christine: Thank you for understanding. Oh, and thank you for the cookies also. And I really don't know. I mean, my hair does darken and lighten sometimes, but I never realized my eyes change color. It may just have been the lighting or something.

Me: These questions about the differences between the book and movie are almost killing me… But the answers are entertaining.

Erik: Cookies AND a hug? (hugs happily) And yes, I've accepted that everyone calls me a monster. And thank you! I need more people I can talk to. (hugs her again, and kisses her cheek) That was half for the cute fanfiction.

Me: That one where you four were friends reminded me too much of me and my friends at sleepovers. 2am plus chocolate equals crazy girls! Ahahaha Good times…

Raoul: Scary thoughts.

Me: Oh shut it!

Raoul: Not cutting my hair again! No! Never!

Christine: (flips a lock of Raoul's hair) I like it this way.

Meg: Aw! Thank you! I'm a fan of yours too! You must update ASAP!

Erik: I saw that video. The sad part is Simon was right; it IS a hit. And he had more talent than the fop-star over there.

Raoul: HEY!

Me: Fop-star. I like it! Hey, can I use that?

Erik: I just couldn't say Mr. Girly-hair anymore. And yes.

Madame Giry: I'm glad you all are getting along. Next question!

---

From: Free Runner at Heart

So Hello! I am really obsessed with the Phantom of the Opera (I have the proof

too!), and when I found this and started reading, I fell in love (not

literally), so now I am prepared to leave a nice long review.

Random Quote:

I'll take the deranged, musical genius over the stupid sparkling vampire any

day.

Author:

Have you read the "Sequels" to the Phantom? If you have, which is your

favorite?

Also, do you like the Play, Book, or Movie better?

Erik:

Advice: Get over Christine, she was an idiot, who went with another idiot, so

they were meant to be. Personally though, Meg isn't for you, keep looking.

(P.S. I Love you!)

The Grasshopper jumps jolly high? Where did that come from/ (Even though that

is my new favorite quote…)

What is with the swan bed?

Also (from the movie) How can candles rise up from the water and still be

lit?

Can I have a long stemmed rose, with a black ribbon?

I though you were the sanest of them all (Raul and Christine, and others) in

the book.

Lastly (I think), a torture-room? What were you going to use it for, puppies?

Raul (if you think my rant about Erik was bad, wait till you hear from me):

I hate you, blunt as it is.

What is with the stalking? (mainly from the book) I mean come on, following a

lady into her dressing room? And also asking why she doesn't love you, or

recognize you from loads of years ago?

*Side note, in the "Sequel" Letters to Erik, your cousins with Erik!

And Erik, don't waste your time with killing him, I'm already on it!

Release the hounds!

Christine:

I know what's in the past, stays there, but come on, one minute you were all

over Erik, then to Raul, back and forth, make up your mind!

Yes, I know you sing thousands of times better then Carlotta.

When you don't know the guys, why do you let them feel you up? (Mainly Erik

and Raul)

Carlotta:

Are you married to Piangi (I have no clue if I spelled that right sorry)?

The croaking, made you sound much better then your singing.

Your like 40-50, your supposed to be retired by now so stop singing, your rich

enough.

Reviewers:

Even though I do not write this, I want to thank you all. I love seeing the

different opinions about the Phantom, and how everyone thought of it. Also,

please keep reviewing, because it is neat to see how everyone views it.

Me:

Yes, I know I ranted a lot, but I had to express my opinion. Personally, I

would love to travel back in time when the opera existed, and be a part of the

story. Though, I would be a dancer, and Erik would be mine… So now that that

is over, have a good day! Also, if a co-host is ever needed, I claim the

position!

I must have forgot, Cookies For All!

---

Me: love the quote. My friend would agree to that statement any day. And I went to my library, and lo! I found Phantom of Manhattan. And it wasn't horrible! And I like them all really. They all have their own cute aspects about them that I adore.

Erik: No comment on Meg vs. Christine.

Me: I don't know, Erik. The girl clown in Love Never Dies is pretty cute.

Erik: (glare) And the grasshopper thing… I don't know anymore. I was weird back then. I spoke in 3rd person poetry. I think the lake water did something to me.

Raoul: You said it, not me.

Erik: Quiet, yaoi boy! The swan bed was part of a set, although I have no idea what for. The candles are actually really amazing. They are oxygen sensitive, so they light when they hit air. And because you keep spelling Raoul's name wrong…

(gives rose)

Erik: And I was sane in the book?

Me: (laughing) Oh god, the book. Ever since I read the book, I can't sing Kyrie Eleison without laughing. Which is hard because we have to sing it in my chorus class. I liked you in the book. You and Daroga… Ah, Daroga. Hahaha!

Erik: I thought everyone was insane in the book. The administration got worked up over a safety pin.

Meg: I heard about that! Fantastic work, Erik.

Erik: Thank you. And the torture room was used for those who would come down to my lair. It was used more in my earlier years at the opera. Then people stopped coming down, so I had stopped having use for it.

Raoul: Now for her rant about me. Yes, I know you hate me.

Me: Aw, I kinda feel bad for him now. (Imagines Philippe from Kopit version) The one Raoul character I could see myself loving. (sigh)

Erik: (snaps fingers in front of my face) Hello!

Me: Sorry, fangirl moment. Anyway, Raoul?

Raoul: Here we go. And I did not stalk her! I- I simply- I simply was making sure she was alright. She seemed a bit off from when I talked to her. And I knew she recognized me and still loved me, she was simply frightened.

Erik: Nice cover.

Me: That was a hard one!

Erik: We're cousins? That's creepy… BUT awesome! That means I would be rich. Yes!

Raoul: Oh Lord, no! (sees dogs) Gah! (runs off)

Erik: (picks one up) I've always wanted a Rottweiler. (begins petting it) Good boy. (puppy falls asleep in his lap)

Me: SO CUTE!

Erik: I think I'll keep it. I'll name him Parnopius. That means 'grasshopper', I believe.

Me: (scratching Parno's head) Christine, your turn.

Christine: I was under Erik's spell, I apologize. I was simply trying to make everyone happy.

Me: I like that question. Although, my heart pounds when I think about Music Of The Night. (obvious jealousy) and you did spell Piangi right.

Carlotta: I was-a going to-a marry him. But somebody-a killed him! (glares at Phantom) And I-a do not want-a to-a talk about-a the croaking incident! And-a for your information, I-a am not-a to old-a to be-a an opera singer.

Andre: How old are you, exactly?

Carlotta: (slaps him) How-a dare you! Ask-a a woman her-a age.

Erik: Did I just read 'Cookies'?

(Everyone grabs one)

Me: You're welcome to guest host, I'll just need to catch up on my reviews. Might be a bit.

---

From: Queen Lucia

Oh my god! I love this! It's SO funny!

*deep breath*

Okay...so:

Christine, do you dye your hair because in the book you're blonde.

Raoul, in the book I like you and feel sorry for you but in every film version

and the AWL version you suck.

Erik, what do you think of Leroux? And also, I'n at a crossraods with my first

and only phanfic...do you want Christine to go off with you or would you

prefere another woman?

Oh, Christine I DO kinda feel sorry for you 'cause you're meant to be, like,

fifteen/sixteen years old and you must of felt scared about the killings and

threatening letters but...honestly girl, Raoul?

---

Christine: Already answered.

Raoul: Thank you. I think.

Me: And it's ALW. Sorry, CDO.

Erik: CDO?

Me: That's OCD but in order like it should be!

Erik: (moves away) She scares me, Madame Giry.

Me: Sorry.

Erik: (still wary) Right. Anyway, the book was pretty good, and I loved my character. But he did over exaggerate a few details. I did like picking on Daroga. And it depends on the girl I suppose.

Christine: Thank you for understanding. I was a child then, so immature.

Raoul: HEY!

Christine: Sorry.

Me: Speaking of child, Gustave is SO CUTE! Awww… And the music video is *ahem* interesting. I like it, but there's something about it… anyway, next question!

---

From: Phantomrox87

HELLO ALL

First peice of buisness *Runs to Erik and gives him a huge hug* Ok... Now time

for the questions

Christine:*Speaking really slowly so she will understand* I you had the choice

would you rather end up with Raoul, Erik, or some nice OC? And how old are

you because you act kind of ignorant at times... scratch that... all the time.

And have you read Twilight because you and Bella Swan would get along well.

Your both dumb and a ton of people hate you.

Roaul:Who would you rather end up with? Christine, Meg or Erik or some OC who

puts you in your place? And why couldn't you just drown in the lake instead

of stealing Christine from Erik? And how many cans of hairspray do you go

through a day to keep your ridiculous(sp?) hairstyle the way it is? Is it

rock solid? Did you know that much hairspray is bad for the enviorment?

*slaps Raoul*

Meg: Did anyone ever tell you you're really brave and pretty? And what did

you do after the whole Opera Ghost affair and before Lila trapped you all

*Lila, I am greatful for this*

Mme Giry: In the POTO movie(2004) did you know that during the mirror scene we

can see you waiting for your cue? And you kinda freak me out but your still

AWESOME!

and lastly

ERIK *hugs him again*: How does it feel being loved by a million people? I

don't really see you as a villain, just a misunderstood person. Have you ever

realized how your story is alot like the Beast's story in Beauty and the

Beast(except Christine isn't really a Beauty)? And have you read the Hollow

Kingdom Series by Clare B Dunkle? I think you'd like it. It says that being

strong and nice and kinda misshapen is better than being pretty and mean.

KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK LILA!

3 your number 1 fangirl

---

Everyone: Hello!

Erik: Yay, my hug! *hugs happily*

Me: She's our most avid reviewer. Which I appreciate ^_^

Christine: I don't appreciate the tone. And I think all options are favorable. And I am… Wait, am or was? Because I was 16 when it happened and I am- Wait! It's impolite to ask a woman her age! And no, I have not read Twilight.

Me: I'm going to take that as an insult, because people tell me I look like Bella Swan all the time. (laughs) One time, my hair was wet, and I was too lazy to brush it. So I went to get the H1N1 vaccine, and a little girl thought I was Bella! It was SO ADORABLE!

Raoul: Not since you got the red highlights.

Me: True, and I LOVE THEM!

Raoul: Chri-

Me: ERIK! ERIK! ERIK! YAY YAOI! You will make me very happy!

Raoul: D-d-drown? HOW DARE YOU!

Erik: You're not used to it by now?

Raoul: Well… how would you like it?

Erik: My life in a nutshell.

Raoul: Oh… right. And hairspray… I- (is slapped) HEY!

Erik: Oh, I LOVE her!

Raoul: I'm glad you are amused.

Meg: Aww thank you! And since the incident, I've been working at various opera's, and coming home when the Opera House was repaired. I met Erik and then… (Sees Christine's look) Well, that's another story.

Me: (coughing) Little Dancer!

Phantom: NEXT!

---

From: Phantomrox87

Oh wow. I know this is for chapter 3 but the review I just uploaded for

chapter 6 has a question for Erik that I already asked cause I'm just that

random and hyper and forgetful so please kindly disregard that question Erik

*hugs him*

---

Erik: I don't mind reiterating. And thank you! *hugs*

Me: See? Avid.

---

From: devilmaycry1296

awsome ps Eric YOUR ARE Amazing I love you!

---

Me: Short and sweet. Thank you.

Erik: Aw, thanks.

---

A/N: Just to let you know, I had to finish the book before I posted this, I was on chapter 20 when I started this, and I realized I would have to finish to answer certain questions, so now I am done. And I have lent it to two friends (one of which wished Leroux would stop talking and get on with the story)

Also, I have seen many versions of Phantom Of The Opera (movies only unfortunately) and can answer questions about things like Phantom of the Paradise. But I am not bringing any characters from other versions (Swan is sketch and Windslow looks creepy with the silver teeth). I'm using this as an example, as it is the most recent version I saw. I have yet to see the 1925 version, but I'll try to see that ASAP.

AND I FOUND THE WISHBONE EPISODE! A dude did a review and practically uploaded it!

And I have read *dundundun* Phantom Of Manhattan! Actually, it wasn't that bad. A little hard to follow, and did not give me the information I was hoping for, but the last chapter was pretty good. And I must ask, PLEASE READ MY NEW FANFICTION 'BACK TO A REASON'. It's a one-shot, but it's probably my best ever.

AND CONGRATS TO LOVE NEVER DIES! Okay, just have a thing to say to all haters: Imagine if you were Andrew, Ramin, or even little Richard, and you saw all this. How would you feel? They aren't in it for the money, they are in it because they want to be. So if you don't like it, don't see it. Is all this hate necessary? Sorry, just a rant there, since I'm sick of people insulting it without thinking.

Au revoir!


	9. Coming Out Into Love

A/N: Okay! HERE WE GO! Just as a quick note: CollegeHumor. Amazing. Love it. Watch it. Phantom of the Office. Pure Parody. Don't watch if you are a die-hard. Watch if you like making fun of things you love.

---

Me: So, I have a question for all of you: Is it really that bad down here?

Erik: No. In fact, I like it. Being kissed and hugged by random fangirls with compliments, cookies, and having Christine and Meg fight over me… Oh yeah, I like this.

Christine: Better than it could have been, but those negative comments are really starting to get to me.

Raoul: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Meg: I agree with Erik. I like this so far. And Christine, I haven't seen you in ages, and it's been great catching up.

Madame Giry: The flattery is nice, but I must get back to my work.

Carlotta: I agree-a with the Vicomte-a. We-a must-a get home-a.

Andre: Yes, that would be favorable.

Firmin: Yes, let's leave.

Buquet: I like it down here. All the whiskey I want!

Erik: Well, there you have it.

Carlotta: Where's-a my-a little hummingbird? Piangi!

Me: Oh, him? He left. No one was asking him questions, so he was free to go.

Andre: Wait! Carlotta, Firmin and I are almost never asked questions!

Me: True, but I don't like you.

Erik: Can we get to the questions? I see BrokenFirePen is up first, and you know how much we love her.

Me: A good point.

---

From: BrokenFirePen

Haha, Lila, you have me rolling on the floor once again. Very nice job with the haircut. ERIK YOU GET A HUG! Christine, I have a question for you, dearie. Did you pick Raoul just because Erik killed people and even though you loved him you didn't want to be around a murderer or did you pick him because of his money. Are you a gold-digger!?! ARE YOU!!?? Oh, my God, you are! That's settled. Next question... Erik, lovely lovely Erik, could you do that completely awesome flippy cape thingy! I am dazzled everytime. Thank you!

*Gives a hug and kiss on the cheek*

---

Me: Thank you. I take pride in my best work.

Erik: Hi, Firepen! (Gives bear hug)

Christine: I- He- What- If you already had an opinion, why ask me?!?

Me: Because that's the way Fanfiction authors are. Most are teenage girls who like writing. Which is why there aren't that many fights here. It's like a big boarding school, it's great.

Erik: Okay, Okay, I'll do the cape thing, and that's because I like you. (Gets up and spins cape around shoulders, sweeping it off)

Me: I love it when he does that!

Erik: (hugs her and gets kiss) That's it! (sweeping girl into his arms) I am keeping you!

Me: Bad Erik!

Erik: Pleeeeease?!?!?!?!

Me: She'll come back.

Erik: MINE!

Me: We can't set you up with anyone, all the fangirls will get mad! And you won't get anymore hugs.

Erik: Aww…. Bye FirePen… (frowns)

Me: Aww! It's okay, Erik. Miri's here!

Erik: Yay.

---

From: mirifaery

Erik, will you please, pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on top sing for me? Anything? Or give me voice lessons? Or both?

Meg, for being so awesome, you get my specialty, chocolate cake - and so do Erik and Madame Giry. Christine gets ice cream, and Raoul, you don't get anything because you're annoying. HAH!

I HAVE A DARE! *evil laughter* I dare Raoul and Erik to...um...are you aloud to dare people to fight with swords? I know Erik will win, but it'll be fun to watch Raoul get humiliated.

Okay, how about a fight with pool noodle thingies?

Now, a question for everyone: Which version do you like better, the movie or original play?

---

Erik: Okay, okay. But that's it! I'll do No One Would Listen.

No one would listen

No one but her

Heard as the outcast hears.

Shamed into solitude

Shunned by the multitude

I learned to listen

In my dark, my heart heard music.

I longed to teach the world

Rise up and reach the world

No one would listen

I alone could hear the music

Then at last, a voice in the gloom

Seemed to cry "I hear you;

I hear your fears,

Your torment and your tears."

She saw my loneliness

Shared in my emptiness

No one would listen

No one but her

Heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen

No one but her

Heard as the outcast hears...

Me: Bravo!

Christine: That was fantastic Erik!

Erik: I'll give people singing lessons once I can get out of here!

Meg: Chocolate cake? Oooh! I like her!

Erik: Hey, that's my line.

Raoul: Once again, I get nothing. Even with the new hair.

Me: S'ok Raoul. As for the duel… We better go with the noodles, as I need them both alive. And… GO!

(Raoul and Erik are thrown into a Mortal Combat style arena and begin hitting each other and ducking and jumping. It's an awesome fight. Soon, Erik gets a lucky shot and gets Raoul on the ground. He kneel on him with the noodle threateningly over Erik's shoulder, as if he was about to hit Raoul)

Me: WINNER! FATALITY!

Erik: Thank you, thank you! I'll be here for eternity! Thank you!

Raoul: Show off.

Erik: I know you are, but what am I?

Me: Boys!

Raoul and Erik: Sorry…

Me: Now that's 1-2-3-4… Okay, so that's 8 votes play, 1 vote movie. And I don't get a vote because I haven't seen the show yet. (A/N: Shame! I know… I'm working on it!)

---

From: whysosiriusblack45

OMFG! BRILLIANT! XD makes me laugh :D yeah... nobody does like raoul... haha!

stupid pansy... well actually my mom is on team raoul, a fact by which i am completely ashamed of. otherwise, no one likes raoul! :D

---

Me: Aww thanks!

Erik: See, Raoul? That makes 4 fans of yours. 3 reviewers and this girl's mom.

Me: I just realized almost everyone who has read my story is a girl as far as I know.

Erik: At least you got me.

Me: A fact of which I am happy about.

Raoul: Fangirl.

Me: What'd you call me?

Raoul: NEXT QUESTION!

---

From: whysosiriusblack45

brilliant.

---

Me: Not a question, but thank you. So what was that Raoul?

Raoul: Me and my horrible luck!

Erik: Ahahahahaha!

Me: I made Erik laugh. I win!

Christine: Aww….

Me: What?

Christine: I realized I haven't said much today.

Me: And we all rejoice in the fact. I'm kidding. NEXT QUESTION! For Raoul's Sake!

---

From: Going Over the Moon

Hi again!! So...

1) Hug to Erik!!

2) Raoul, thank you for cutting the hair. Do you really hate Erik? HAVE you read the slash?

3) Raoul again, why the hesitation on the gay question? Hmm?? Is there something you're not telling us??

4) Madam G. How certain are you of the sanity of these people? Cuz, I'm falturing...

---

Me: I just have to say I love your name. Every time I read it I start singing 'Over The Moon' from Rent.

Erik: Ooh! Hug! (hugs happily)

Raoul: DO I hate him? No. I dislike him with a passion, but hate is strong word.

Me: Everyone _hates_ you.

Raoul: Well- Good point. And no! As if I knew what that was…

Me: It's yaoi, genius!

Erik: Even I knew that.

Raoul: And I- I- Me- Erik- GAH!

Me: I knew it.

Erik: (head in hands)

Me: What's wrong?

Erik: I lost my woman to a homosexual idiot. Raoul's an insult to gay people.

Me: I like gay people. They're nice.

Erik: You know what I mean.

Me: You mean that both factors make the situation's outcome ironic and sadder than it already was?

Erik: That's exactly it.

Me: Well, that's all you had to say.

Raoul: I am not gay!

Me: Raoul, it's time to come out of the closet.

Raoul: I hate you, so much.

Madame Giry: Sanity? What sanity? I tried to warn them all, on separate occasions, but none of them would listen. What I get for trying to help.

Me: Words spoken by a true wisewoman. BYE!

Erik: Peace.

Christine: Ta-ta!

Raoul: I hate my life.

Me: See you next time!

---

A/N: Thank you for reading! And next chapter we have a special guest…

Erik: Who?

Me: MIRI! She's my guest co-host!

Erik: Yay!


	10. Be Our Guest!

A/N: Here we go! Oh, and the hearts aren't coming in on my email (stupid gmail!) so sorry. If you see 'It;3' that's a heart. Go figure. Okay, and if I accidentally do a review twice, I'm really sorry. I do it by my records, so I'm sorry if that happens.

* * *

Me: On this episode, we have a fabulous guest, Mirifaery!

Erik: Yay!

Raoul: Oh no!

Miri: Hi Erik! (hugs him)

Erik: Miri!

Me: Nice to have you here Miri! (hugs Miri) Please, grab a chair.

* * *

From: The Deadly Fox

Lila: Awesome story! I love it. :)

Some of these aren't really questions, just stuff I want to tell them.

Erik: I'd just like to say that I love you the most and give you a hug! *hugs*

Raoul: I used to hate you, but after reading these interviews, I kind of feel sorry for you. So, I guess I'll give you a hug as well. *hugs*

Christine: I DO hate you. What do you do in your spare time? Sniff paint? Chug drain cleaners? Chew on sharpie markers? Because I really find it hard to believe that someone can naturally be as stupid as you are. I wish you would jump off of a building or lock yourself in a room with starving lions or something like that.

* * *

Erik: YES! A HUG! I should start counting. (hug)

Raoul: I get a hug too? Yay! (hug)

Me: Sheesh, Christine, that was harsh, even for you. Déjà vu…

(Christine's silently crying. Erik rubs her back.)

Me: (tugging at collar) I think some of them are that way. Sorry. I don't write them, just report them.

Miri: (trying to lighten mood) DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? YES WE LIKE WAFFLES! (continues to sing Waffle Song)

Christine: (now laughing) I can't believe she did that…

Erik: I'm glad she did it. We can't have any angst, that against our genre.

Me: Ahem, 4th wall.

Erik: And I broke it. Sorry. I'll fix it later if it's really a problem.

Me: (face-palm) And this is why we love you Erik.

* * *

From: .awesomeness

Heya!

First of all, awesome story, keep on writing.

Christine: I don't want to waste any more words on you. Point made, sadistic b*.

Raoul: You greasy toad. You should stop before you go blind.

Erik: YOU'RE SO AWESOME! The movie reduced me to tears, You need a hug desperately! You are so sweet, ;D.

My questions: Christine, do you really love Raoul, he's pretty despicable.

Erik, what's your type of girl?

* * *

Me: Thank you.

Miri: I like it too.

Me: I'm actually surprised that we don't have one by you in here.

Meg: Yeah, there's usually one by you.

Christine: Strange. Anyway… I do love Raoul. And how is despicable?

Miri and Me: (Sylvester impression) Despicable! (begin laughing)

Raoul: I don't understand her insult…

Me: (shrug) Fanfiction authors… we're weird and proud.

Erik: I-

Miri: THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE! INSIDE MY MIND!

Me: Oooh, I like her!

Erik: As I was saying… (hug) Aw thanks! ^_^ And mow that I've seen different kinds, my girl would be honest, tolerant yet disciplined, romantic, and has good sense in her head. (looks at Christine)

Christine: Oh shut up.

Me: Tsk, tsk. Language, Christine.

Christine: You too.

* * *

From: White As Snow

Lila Caffee, let me say that I love you but I love the Phantom that much more. 3 :D

I just want to ask Christine, why do act all in-love with Raoul (who, incidentally, deserves to be carved to pieces with a flaming chainsaw preferrably by Erik) and then act like you're in-love with Erik when he sings to you? You two timing biatch! Rot in hell.

And Raoul, how does it make you feel that Erik, who is a thousand times better looking than you, sang 'All I Ask of You' the best? I love you, Erik! ;D

* * *

Me: I take no offence to that! I think Erik is more epic than me any day of the week.

Christine: I refuse to answer.

Me: Guys, let up a little. That was a little harsh, don't you think.

Raoul: HE DOES NOT!

Miri: Yeah he does, you fop.

Raoul: NOT!

Me: Yeah, he does.

Raoul: Christine, back me up here!

Christine: Sorry, Raoul.

Raoul: My own wife…

Erik: (leaps up and onto Raoul. He grabs his throat and screams) WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Madame Giry: (uses her cane to pry Erik off the fop) Erik, you really must control your temper. Anger is really most unbecoming on you.

Miri: Sweeney Todd moment.

Me: Saw it. Loved it! Creeped me out. Johnny Depp is a surprisingly good singer though. And that Anthony… (howls) Anyway…

* * *

From: j loves e

Love this! Please continue.

Oh! Question for Erik!

Will you be doing anything else in Southern USA anytime soon?

I LOVE ERIK!

* * *

Me: I could hardly touch meat after I saw that. Fop was originally mentioned in the script, you know.

Erik: Raoul made a cameo?

Raoul: Hey!

Me: You can count on it continuing.

Erik: I really have no idea, since I have no idea when we're getting out of here!

Miri: Distraction! Next question.

* * *

From: Midnightpianoviolin

Dear lila, i really like this story ^^

I also have some questions for the characters...

Raoul: if you want people to like you, kill yourself.

Erik: ur so awesome!One suggestion, take up the violin, piano is cool, but you just can't beat violin. Ever read Anne Rice? I think you're a lot like Lestat. Totally hot! *hugs erik*

Christine: I don't really like you all that much, but you deserve some credit.

I mean dealing with two guys who WOULD kill people for you is hard. Trust Me I know...

Meg: You're sooo adorable!I can't help but like you!here!*gives her a ton of presents*

One more thing Erik, this is for you *gives him a violin*

Raoul, you're a slimy git who should never have been made into a character.

It's because of people like you that girls like me are the way they are (like a female version of Erik). In short they get their hearts broken.

* * *

Me: Chalk another one up for me. I really eat up those compliments people.

Raoul: Even I'm not that desperate.

Erik: Actually, I can play the violin. I just don't practice… And no, but Ill add it to my library. Hot…? (Hug) Okay, I'm happy. Can we just end it right here?

Me: No, that would make my life too easy. And yours.

Miri: What's up with you?

Me: Sorry, I'm tired. (gets up and sits in Erik's lap, my head on his shoulder)

Erik: Why did you choose me?

Me: (sleepy) Shh… You're warm. (falls asleep)

Miri: (raises eyebrow)

Erik: I'm just going to let it go.

Christine: Thank you for the compliment. And how would you-

Meg: (is covered in presents) Ooh, pretty. Thank you!

Erik: (quietly) thank you for the violin. I needed a new one.

Raoul: Ouch. A bite to the creator and the creation. My apologizes for your troubles madamemoiselle.

Christine: (smacks Raoul's head) Bad Raoul! You are to feel sorry for her!

Miri: Since Lila's sleeping, I guess I'll do the sign off. Join us- well, everyone but me- next time. Bye!

* * *

A/N: I is sad. I lost my Phantom book, and my iPod. And my calculator and some other stuff… Anyway!

Okay, just a quick thing on Love Never Dies. You all know my opinion on it and the bashing, but I have a new issue. It seems Andrew has sent his little cronies (RUG) to scout Youtube and the internet. Three separate people on Youtube had videos removed when they uploaded songs from Love Never Dies from CD's THEY BOUGHT! One girl even had her account suspended. Now, you don't see that with Phantom, which makes me even more pissed! That being said, I do believe they had the right. But the LoveNeverDies account on youtube has not uploaded a video since the premiere. So, if you don't want someone else uploading stuff, come out and ay it, or better yet, upload songs wanna hear! These songs, while they are amazing, are incomplete without the rest of the songs. I was lucky enough to watch these videos before they were deleted.

Okay, rant over. Bye bye, my pretties!

BTW, I do have strange sleeping habits. I like sleeping in strange positions in some source of light with loud music on. I have no idea why. Which basically means that I sleep on the way to school and alarms do nothing for me.


	11. Erik's A Flirt

A/N: OMG DOUBLE CHAPTER TIME! Yes, I am doing 10 reviews this time, as to catch up with the never-ending stream of reviews and questions and insults. Anyway, not much to say here… Oooh! I saw Sweeney Todd (on Sondheim's birthday, what are the odds?) and I thought it was fantastic, I recommend it to everyone. And I haven't seen a Broadway show I haven't liked, movie version or otherwise. I'm very proud of that fact.

BTW, I just did a dry set up, that's where I set up the format of the interviews and then add them in, and it was 7 pages, so this one's most likely going to be doosy. Oh, and I don't format these reviews, I only change the spacing because it looks awkward otherwise.

MY BIRTHDAY'S NEXT WEEK! I am so happy, my parents want to take me to Cats and go to this medieval dinner and stuff, so it'll be interesting. So, W00T!

* * *

Me: Hey-ey!

Erik: Hello.

Raoul: (curtly) Hi.

Christine: Bon jour!

Meg: Konichiwa!

Madame Giry: Greetings.

Andre and Firmin: Aloha…

Carlotta: Salve!

Me: So, super-long chapter, Ready guys?

Raoul: Can we get this over with?

Me: Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the floor this morning.

Raoul: (glare)

* * *

From: GraceCannon

Christine: Why is it that in the book you are blonde with blue eyes, but in the movie you are brunette? Im fairly sure there was no such thing as colored contacts and hair dye back then...

Raoul: Why the hell do you call christine "little lotte?" Her name is not Charlotte, and it is stupid. I dare you to wear the punjab lasso as a fashion accessory for the rest of this story

Erik: I love you with all my heart. (Gives big huge hug) Seriously. I wish I had my own you! Can you give me like an Erik bobblehead or something?

Meg: Can you be played by Kristin Chenoweth in Love Never Dies? She looks a lot more like you then the girl they chose.

Buquet: I've signed you up for Alchoholics Annonymous.

Piangi: I've signed you up for Weight Watchers

All of you get cake! Except for Piang, because it'll go against his diet, and Raoul, because he will infect the cake with his fopness

* * *

Me: Again with the questions about the book… Not that I mind.

Christine: No, no! I finally came up with a logical explanation. Well, Leroux said he got a lot of his info from interviews and stuff, right? Well, the Opera House was dark and they put me in wigs all the time, so it makes sense. They just assumed a lot of facts and the pictures in newspapers was black and white, so there was no way anyone could have known.

Erik: …that actually makes sense. At first, I didn't recognize her onstage. I had to hear her voice to realize it was her. And they did have hair dye, but it was more… permanent? No, radical. You dyed your hair with color dyes, but most people didn't do it because it looked horrible. Ink was often used to darken hair.

Me: You sound like Urban Dictionary.

Erik: What?

Me: Never mind. And Raoul…?

Raoul: I didn't name her that, her father made it up. He used to sings songs about 'Little Lotte' and she looked like Christine, so we called her that.

Erik: I wouldn't do that dare if I were you.

Raoul: Why?

Erik: It may… tempt me.

Raoul: I wasn't going to anyway.

Erik: (Hug) aww, thanks… And what is a bobblehead?

Me: People, you're forgetting who your talking to. And Kristin Chenoweth? I just looked her up and she was in epic proportions! I was in Epic Proportions! I played Jack (a very masculine character, by the way). I agree though.

Erik: Yow! I might just be okay with that… (meg slaps him) She looks like you! And look at her resume!

Meg: Uh-huh, her _resume_!

Buquet: I –hic- am not an alcoholic! (takes another swig of Whiskey)

Me: OOH! PIANGI! (Piangi falls from trapdoor)

Piangi: What-a is it-a now?

Me: You got a question, er, comment.

Piangi: My weight is necessary in my line of work!

Me: Not anymore. And yum, cake!

Erik: I don't think I'll ever get tired of this.

Raoul: I have.

Erik: Shut it, you fop.

* * *

From: OprGhst

I despise Raoul i made a facebook group its called We really don't like Raoul

:) * Throws a snow ball at Raoul*

I Love u Erik

Erik: what is ur favorite disney classic movie?Who is ur favorite Disney villain?whats ur favorit color?

Christine: What is ur major malfunction?

Raoul: u r a incompitent git,fop,

this ones for every one: Captain Hook or Peter pan

Oh *double hug for Erik and a vanilla bean frapachinno from starbucks*

* * *

Raoul: Gah! I hate snow!

Erik: …no comment on the hypocrisy of that statement. And thank you. And my favorite would be Hunchback of Notre Dame. It hits very close to home, pardon the pun. Also, Gypsies, France, a disfigured man, sings, gargoyles… it reminds me of myself a little. Without Raoul in there.

Raoul: That soldier looks like me! They even have a kid…

Me: Conspiracy, much? OOH FANFICTION FODDER! TAKE THE PLOT BUNNY MY PRETTIES!

Christine: …What?

Me: Nothing… Favorite color, Erik?

Erik: Red. No question.

Christine: Major malfunction? What am I, a machine?

Me: Uhh… No.

Raoul: Thanks.

Me: Peter Pan.

Erik: Have to agree.

Christine: Mmm.

Meg: Yup.

Raoul: Who?

Erik: (incredulous) did you have a childhood? Even I know that one. Ooh, hugs! (receives coffee) Coffee?

Me: Nononononononono!

Erik: (takes a sip) hey, this is pretty- What the hell is this jittery sensation?

Me: That would be the caffeine buzz. It makes people hyper and alert.

Erik: I like this. (tries to drink more, but I take it away)

Me: You plus coffee equals my nightmares.

Erik: (pouts) please?

Me: No.

Erik: (thinks, then stands. He moves himself to be near my chair, then places both hands on the arms, pinning me) Give me my coffee. (I shake my head. He leans in very close, almost touching me, and begins whispering in French. I finally give in and loosen my grip on the coffee, allowing him to take it. He smiles and sits back down)

Me: You are so lucky you are cute.

* * *

From: I 4 2 write

Thanks so much for letting us do these interviews Lila. Update soon please.

Erik: What can I say? You're absolutely amazing. I mean you're a genious at music, art, architecture, magic (list goes on) plus you have such an amazing ability to love. Any woman in her right mind would love to be adored the way you adored Christine. You have such a beautiful soul. Music comes from the soul and your music is spellbinding, and you'd have done anything for Christine, so nobody can doubt you're a beautiful person. (Gives him a hug and hands him a rose)

Raoul: How could you shoot at Erik in the books! In the Kay book you actually shot him in the back. You could have killed the poor guy and he hadn't even done anything to you yet! That made me ultra POd at you. And even if you did have some idea that you were protecting Christine, shooting him in the back was just plan wrong. And here's a tip. If you love someone, you don't use them as bait.

Christine: I have mixed feelings about you. On one hand, I'm glad you showed Erik some kindness, but then you went and broke his heart. Granted you have the right to love who you chose, but couldn'y you have found some way to make it easier on Erik?

Carlotta: You should thank Erik for making you croak. He saved you from further embarasment from your horrible singing.

Buquet: I don't see how anyone could not be creeped out by you between your drinking and leering at the ballet girls.

Andre and Firmin: Why didn't you just listen to Erik? The man obviously knows music and you don't. Plus you said the take from the publicity was vast, and that was all thanks to Erik. And his teaching Christine saved you from refunding a full house on gala night. Yeah his droping the scenery on Carlotta made her leave, but she was always wanting to run out anyway and nobody actually wants to hear her sing. You actually made money because of Erik, so cough up the twenty thousand franks per month and keep box five reserved for him. Or better yet, give him the Opera house and you go back to the junk buisness. You should come back to the opera though for the laughs you provide.

Madame Giry and Meg: Thanks for being so awesome to Erik.

* * *

Me: No problem.

Erik: Why thank you for your kind words. (gets hug and rose) Thank you, angel.

Raoul: I shot him? Yes! Finally, a little consolation.

Erik: (slaps Raoul) You _are_ a git.

Christine: There wasn't a lot I could do. Someone would die that night, and I just tried to make it out alive with a clear conscience. Although, that plan backfired amazingly…

Me: I'll say.

Carlotta: Thank a-the bloody gargoyle for-a ruining Il Muto? Ha! And-a I have-a perfect voice, the-a public loves me.

Erik: I don't think it's your voice they like, you slut.

Carlotta: Say that-a to my face!

Me: Woah! Okay, chill…

Buquet: It's my shtick! I drink and flirt.

Andre: Listen to a madman? Would you? Think: if you got a letter demanding 20,000 francs every month and a free seat at the opera, without even knowing who it was, would you do it?

Firmin: And I'm sure we could have managed, he, in fact, started this whole thing by teaching her in the first place!

Meg: But I said she could.

Madame Giry: I brought him here in the first place.

Me: Which is probably why you act like such a bitch in Love Never Dies.

Madame Giry: What?

Buquet: Next question!

* * *

From: HopelessRomantik2

Hello! I'm back. And I don't have impossible dares!

Raoul- Why did you decide to go after Christine? Don't say the you loved her, because people don't fall in love that fast...with an exception of some people in my CATS fanfics!

Christine- Were you just playing the Phantom, or did you love him? I would understand if you didn't play him. I put Rumpleteazer in that situation of one of my RPGs...heheheh...Mungo/Teazer/Macavity...hehehehe

Erik- Again, I must quote that I love you. What do you think of the idiots who run your theatre? And do you like Lady GaGa?

Meg- I seriously think you need to be with Phantom. I've read Little Dancer... and need to re-read it soon. I dare you to make fun of christine in the worst way possible. Thanks! Oh, and if you ever tried out for CATs, aim to get either Jemima(the lovely sporano) or Victoria(dancer)

Madame Giry- How do you feel about all of the romance in the air?

Andre and Firman- If you've seen CATS, how would you feel if Phantom got replaced with Macavity. I'd want Erik back, I'd beg him to come back.

* * *

Raoul: I did love her. We fell in love as children, and then again as adults.

Me: Sounds like something on the Jerry Springer show.

Christine: I did love him, but I realized I knew nothing about him.

Me: LOL I always thought Mungo and Teazer were good for each other.

Erik: I appreciate the love. And the two idiots would be placed better in my mind if they listen to me once in a while! And Lady Who?

Me: Lady Gaga. I love her, but you may find her… eccentric.

Erik: I never find anyone eccentric.

Me: (gives iPod) listen to her after the show, I think you'll see what I mean.

Erik: I trust you.

Meg: Aww, thanks! I love Erik! (hugs him) And I also read Little Dancer (both Erik and Meg blush) And I would want to be Cassandra. Her dance moves are amazing!

Madame Giry: I am trying to say out of this…

Andre and Firmin: A cat we can take care of. Him? That's a little harder.

Me: They have no idea what they are saying…

* * *

From: Renee Springer

*Sighs* Oh, Erik, you're so dreamy...

Raoul, you're a dork.

Carlotta: Hilarious, but terrible.

Christine: Keep your paws off Erik! He's mine! *Throws arms around Erik an0d snarls*

Oh, and you know what? I've always wanted a hot guy in a mask to serenade me, if ya know what I mean...

*Winks suggestively at Erik, swipes his mask and runs, screaming in delight*

Sorry, I've always wanted to do that. *hands mask back to Erik and pecks him on the cheek*

So, do I get a private performance or not, hot stuff?

* * *

Erik: (winks)

Raoul: Thanks?

Me: A dork is a whale's penis. Weird fact.

Raoul: HEY! %$$^$%()_$#)#($

Erik: (being grabbed) I, uh, think I should, uh, listen to her…

Me: Yeah, yeah, go have fun, lover boy!

(Erik leaves, leading Renee by the hand to another room in the lair, and shuts the door)

Raoul: The interesting part is, I'm not hearing him singing…

* * *

From: Quam- Lilium

Firstly, I would like to say that I will not just be giving out meaningless spam in this, about who choose who. This is (hopefully) going to be fairly sane and straightforward, and total kudos to the author of this thread for creating it and kidnapping the characters! Sorry about the length, I just couldn't stop writing!

Carlotta- I don't know why everyone hates you! You actually have a great voice for opera, you just didn't get the best songs for it. Heaping boxes of Godiva chocolates for you, and on a random note- totally adorable doggie! Out of all the characters, who did you think was the best (besides yourself)? Worst?

Raoul- (*Disclaimer* I will not bash, spam, or physically injure you. Fatally.) Aright. At the end of both the London production and the movie, I was completely ready to go impale you with a nail gun, but now, I see you really aren't so bad. You are actually pretty good looking, and despite all the insults, I really do like your hair. And, it wasn't COMPLETELY your fault that you thought Erik was a raving lunatic. After all, all Christine really told you was that she was frightened of him, he was cruel, he would stop at nothing to get her...etc. Even though everyone says they hate you, I think it's more Christine they really hate.

Christine- You know, to heck. Even though you ended up hurting Erik unforgivably, I still like you. None of us (that I know of) have had a deformed musical genius who just happens to hate a slight thing about killing people madly in love with them. It's got to be confusing. And, even though Erik is completely and unquestionably amazing in all ways, I wouldn't really want to live the rest of my life in total darkness. Despite Erik, and the dreamy singing, and the days of almost heavenly drugged stupor, and... Okay. I lied. I would, but she might not, and I can see why. One question. When you woke up Erik's home underneath the Opera house, when did you really want to leave? When you awoke, I pretty sure you knew he was the "phantom" (If you didn't just a day after singing the "Phantom of the Opera" I would question your mental health), yet you still didn't seem to want to leave until you saw his face. If you hadn't, if the mask had stayed on, would you have happily stayed?

Erik- Total kudos to you. You went though he*l, yet you never stopped loving Christine. Brownies, cupcakes, and any other sugary goodies you want. A couple questions. Firstly, was box five a good seat? I know you probably mainly used it for privacies sake, but did you get a good view from there? Secondly, what did you spend your salary of 20,0 francs a month on? And how did you convey what you wanted to buy? Though Madame Gery? Also, on an of-key note, how do you think Gerald Butler's voice compares to yours? How does his face (scarred, and non)?

Madame Gery- When you found and took in Erik as a girl, you were pretty much the same age. How is it that in the movie version, at least, you look in your late 30's (Yet still extremely pretty) , yet Erik looks to be just 24 or so?

Meg- Beautiful, clear, sweet voice. Kindest and nicest person in the entire movie. Heaps of Otis Spunkmeyers for you! Randomly speaking, you look a lot like Renee O'Connor, who plays Gabrielle on Xena. Are you happy that your mother helped Erik out, and in turn, gave you the knowledge of the real him, or would you have preferred to have not been involved?

Andre and Firmin- Just to say, you guys are so awsome! You may have kind- of been idiots about the whole "phantom" buisness, but still, heaping boxes of Snickers, and Mars Bars for you!

* * *

Me: That was a LONG review… And thanks for the fair warning about everything.

Carlotta: Why, a-thank you! Finally, some-a respect around here-a! And my-a little doggie thanks-a you too!

Me: Nail-gun is a fun word…

Raoul: Thank you for seeing it my way! And I appreciate the compliments. And I don't know about hating Christine… although, she DID say Erik sand my song better than I did…

Christine: Thanks…? And trust me, it was confusing. I wanted a career, not a controversy. And for what I was thought when I woke up: I was wondering what happened, where I was, and if that just happened. And I wasn't sure if I would see him again, so I wanted to really know him before I left. And I don't think the mask had much to do with it. He screamed at me, and then forced me out of his home! And people blame me?

Me: Erik-?

Raoul: He's still with Miss. Serenade.

Me: Hold on.

(I get up, and walk into the other room. There is the sound of three people arguing, a 'goodbye Renee', and then I drag Erik back into the room. His hair is completely messed up)

Erik: No one says a word! (sits down) Lemme see the question! (pause as he reads) Ooh, sweets! And yes, Box 5 was an excellent seat. It was across from the managers, so I could keep an eye on them and the acoustics and view were fantastic. I spent my cash on food, ink, paper, the important things. I also saved up for all the fantastic objects in my lair. That I didn't steal…

Raoul: Why is everyone in love with a thief?

Me: Thieves are cool. (daydreams back to Thief Lord phase)

Erik: Anyway, I often had a hood, or bought from under-the-counter places. I had a few go-betweens that were very helpful… And as for Mr. Butler, I believe his voice is actually fantastic for someone with almost no experience, his un-scarred face is actually quite handsome, but… his scars were so unrealistic.

Meg: They weren't scary at all!

Erik: I usually wouldn't mind that, but… really? Couldn't it be a little more graphic to prove the point and enhance the drama? Even Lon Chaney was better, and that was 1925!

Me: That was an excellent film!

Madame Giry: It is spelled 'G-I-R-Y'. And I… have no idea. Erik doesn't really age. He is a master of disguise; he could look any age he wanted.

Me: How old are you, anyway?

Erik: (Shrugs) I don't know.

Me: Before Meg says anything… I have to laugh at the irony of your comment. You'll see.

Meg: What are Otis Spunkmeyers? I enjoy knowing Erik, but I do wish I hadn't said anything about Christine.

Andre: Firmin!

Firmin: What is it, Andre?

Andre: We have a fan!

(Andre and Firmin start dancing)

Me: (looking at Raoul) This is why I brought them along.

* * *

From: jedigal125

this story is really funny I can't think of any questions though :(

* * *

Erik: That's alright.

Meg: Next question!

* * *

From: australia427

Erik: Although I may die a Punjab death for this, may I ask what you really think of your mother and/or father? (Oh, and by the way, you do manage to make stalking extremely seductive.)

And actually, Raoul, I disapprove of the haircut. Your hair used to look exactly like mine...but then again, I'm a girl...

Christine: I have a suggestion: Why don't you just leave both of these guys and find someone else without so many issues? Erik's a little too...screwed up, but you can do way better than Raoul.

Oh wait, one more. This is directed mostly at Erik, but not exclusively: What's with your little obsession with marriage? I find that more creepy than the actual stalking...

* * *

Erik: Because you just basically called me sexy, I'll answer your question. I hate my mother, but I don't really know my father. He was away at war when I was born, so h doesn't even know I exist.

Me: Poor Erik!

Raoul: I don't know how to respond to your comment…

Christine: Not the worst idea. It's an option, but I didn't have time to think of it beforehand…

Me: I wondered that too. What is with you guys and marrying a 16-year-old?

Erik: I don't live with social standards and laws. I can do whatever I want. And you excuse Raoul?

Raoul: …Shut up.

Buquet: Next question!

* * *

From: Midnightpianoviolin

Lila, I don't know if you're still updating this story, but I really hope you are. If you are I have some questions and ...dares for the POTO characters.

Lila: Love this story!

Raoul: Kill yourself, you are a slimy git who should not be allowed to live, better yet Erik YOU kill him...although you're too awesome, you shouldn't even thinking abbout killng him as you're too good for him to kill him...

Eric: You're amazing!I feel a certain kinship towards you as I also have trouble being accepted into society because of certain "disadvantages" nothing as "outwardly serious" as yours, but bad all the same. I would also suggest for you to read the Anne Rice "Vampire Chronicle:Adventures of Lestat" book series. I think you would like them, you seem a lot like Lestat.

Christine: I don't like you too much, but you ARE a good singer, and I must give you some credit. As I myself am in a very tricky situation which involves 2 guys as well (each remarkable and worthy of anyone n their own way)

Meg: You're just too sweet to dislike here!*gives meg tons of presents* I'll let you unwrap them now...

Madame G: I don't really like how you manipulated the whole "love triangle situation" surely Erik as a grown man can handle it himself?

Andre & Firmin: you 2 represent the idiotic buisnessmen who live in America. Enough said.

Carlotta:...nothing to say

MY poem written when I was very young...before I even HEARD of POTO (no joke)

Phantom Pianist

Oh, play once more, strange, mysterious , pianist. Sad, sweet songs flow from wave to shore. Oh, play once again, strange, elusive phantom. E'er I should listen no more...

* * *

Lila: Aw thanks hun! (hugs)

Erik: See? Even she says you're a git!

Raoul: Can people stop telling me to kill myself?

Erik: Yeah! I'm supposed to kill Raoul!

Raoul: Hey, wait!

Me: I tried reading Interview With A Vampire. It was WAY too long.

Erik: Only for your attention span.

Me: Shut up.

Christine: I have one tip for you. Do not risk anything for either of them! It ends in pain.

Meg: More presents!

Me: You are lucky a lot of those are money, or I wouldn't be able to fit them at your house.

Madame Giry: I did absolutely nothing!

Me: That's right! You saved you're greedy, manipulating ways for America! Where it fits!

Andre: Is that a compliment?

Firmin: Andre? Why do they always put your name first?

Carlotta: (glares)

Buquet: How come people never ask me things?

* * *

From: ClawtheHunter

This is an awesome fic, just saying... :3

First for dear she-male(Raoul). Why did you stick with Christine even when you thought she was hearing voices? And what the heck is with your hair? (Before the haircut. ;P)

Christine, I know you've been getting bashed all-fic, but you deserve it! Erik is a billion times better than the she-male! How dare you!

*huggles Erik* You're the best singer-song writer-phantom ever! *gives him a rose and pads of music paper* Obviously you're out of Christine's league. And can you sing Point of No Return? I love that song so much! (And kill she-he? :3)

Madame G, we owe you for brining Erik to the opera. Thank you!

Carlotta, voice lessons. And learn to act. *immitates a croak*

KEEP UP THE AWESOME INTERVIEWS! ^^

* * *

Me: She-male? C'mon, at least be PC.

Raoul: I loved her, even if I thought she was crazy. And that hair was very much in style!

Christine: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell me something new.

Erik: Hey, be nice. Sing for you?

Me: Why don't we let the others do their questions first.

Erik: Mm'kay.

Madame Giry: You're welcome darling.

Carlotta: Shut up, you evil little…

Me: Sing Erik!

Erik: You have come here

in pursuit of

your deepest urge,

in pursuit of

that wish,

which till now

has been silent,

silent . . .

I have brought you,

that our passions

may fuse and merge -

in your mind

you've already

succumbed to me

dropped all defences

completely succumbed to me -

now you are here with me:

no second thoughts,

you've decided,

decided . . .

Past the point

of no return -

no backward glances:

our games of make believe

are at an end . . .

Past all thought

of "if" or "when" -

no use resisting:

abandon thought,

and let the dream

descend . . .

What raging fire

shall flood the soul?

What rich desire

unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction

lies before

us . . .?

Past the point

of no return,

the final threshold -

what warm,

unspoken secrets

will we learn?

Beyond the point

of no return . . .

Past the point

of no return

the final threshold -

the bridge

is crossed, so stand

and watch it burn . . .

We've passed the point

of no return . . .

Me: Adios, my dears!

* * *

A/N: Can someone explain this Phantom of Manhattan myth to me? I don't remember an animatronic Christine in the book. What's up with that?

I know I'm a horrible updater, but I've been amazingly busy! Anywho, I got the LND soundtrack for my Bday, and I love it. ALSO! I saw CATS and I'm in love…


	12. Andre And Firmin Are Getting Hyper

A/N: OKAY! Now, I am going to finish this soon. But it's very daunting, as it was 8 pages before I wrote anything. So wish me luck, my pretties! Oh, and I love that my reviewers are picking up my little mannerisms. LOVE YOU ALL! Phantom masks for all of you! BTW, are all of you 14 year old girls? Cuz I am…

This was brought to my attention just now: If your questions aren't answered, DO NOT POST AGAIN! I do it chronologically, oldest reviews first, so it may take a while for your reviews to be answered. Just bare with me.

* * *

Me: Okay! A new day, some new questions, and a hell of a lot of chaos, as usual. So ready?

Erik: For some reason, I'm excited for this one.

Raoul: Probably because she let you sleep on the bed.

Erik: Yeah, probably.

Christine: Wait, doesn't she usually sleep on the bed?

Me: Yeah, I went home last night. Tomorrow I'm hanging with my buddies from Anime Con! Never mind, that's way too geeky for you guys to know what that is. Anyway! First question!

* * *

From: faithtrustpixiedust96

Hi! Elizabeth Here!

Oh My Dear Lord this stuff is funny as hell! Great job, Lila! Btw, i am very jealous of you! That GOD *nods to Erik* held you for a moment in one chapter! You got to "nuzzle into his chest"!Ugh! VERY jealous. Awesome Fanfic! Love it so much! but now to seriousness.

Erik: .. are a musical GOD. I am a lover of the arts myself (i LOVE to sing in particular), and i adore your work!You have such an eloquent way of speaking that weaves words into tangible visions! I bow to you, good sir. *does deep, sweeping curtsey* I would NEVER hurt you like a certain someone who i know is a good person and just has TERRIBLE judjement *glares slightly at Christine*. I would love to give you a hug. To be honest, I think you deserve a kiss too, but i don't know how you would feel about that, since i am a 14 year old. It's up to you! You rock!

Meg: Was Erik a sort of father figure for you growing up? Don't worry Madame G and God On Earth (Erik), i know nothing happened between you two. And Meg! You are sucha sweet person! I would love to have you as a friend!Wat say you?

Everyone (Including Lila): There is a plate of chocolate cookies that i made for you all by Erik's piano! Enjoy! (and a new leather bound book for you to write music and things in, Erik!)

* * *

Me: You think that's jealousy? Read Phantom's Return. That was a fun fic to write. And thank you for all the compliments! You get a hug! (hugs)

Erik: Thank you, my dear. Because you are such a fine young lady, you get a hug. (hugs her. Discreetly kisses her cheek)

Meg: He was kind of, but more like an older brother. And yes, I'll be your friend. (hugs)

Raoul: Cookies! (all swarm over there)

Erik: Merci, mon cher.

* * *

From: faithtrustpixiedust96

Hi! Me again! Once again, wonderful story! I just wanted to add something that i forgot to write before.

Everyone: I hoped you enjoyed the cookies (and the book, Erik) I wanted to ask a favour of you. I'm going to perform in a singing-musical-theatre competition in April...Would you guys wish me luck? You are all so musically gifted, and it would mean a lot to me! (COUGH*especially Erik*COUGH) Thanks so much! Great work, Lila! Love you all!

* * *

Me: Don't think I didn't see that, lover boy.

Erik: You're just jealous.

Me: Ha! I've been down here with you for 5 months!

Erik: And you haven't kissed me yet.

Me: Are you drunk? You are such a playboy.

Erik: I call it a Don Juan. And no, I'm making these girls happy.

Me: You want me to let you go don't you?

Erik: (sarcastically) No.

Me: You are aggravating!

Erik: Good luck, mon cher. (back to me) And I am simply getting over myself and my ego to succumb to the wishes of you.

Me: Let's just go to the next question!

* * *

From: StrawberryFields4EverandEver

Um, hi there, everyone.

Christine: You are a talented singer and pretty and everything, but you are seriously a moron for picking Raoul. What do you see in the girlyman anyway?

Madame Giry: You are wicked awesome. What is your favorite part about teaching ballet?

Meg: You are also wicked awesome except times three. I am named Meg as well, but it doesn't really fit me. I like to be called Chantal or Lizzie. Much snazzier. Your thoughts on our shared name?

Andre and Firmin: You are complete buffoons. Nice buffoons, but still... Of all the jobs you could have taken up after scrap metal, why Opera?

Raoul: You suck. Why don't you die in a hole or at least star in a yaoi with the dwarf guy from the movie? That's a dare, girlyman.

Carlotta: You're weird. Go get it on with Raoul.

Erik: I saved you for last because you're just the bestest. I completely understand how you feel. Boys at my school never notice me or even, when they do talk to me, they refer to me using my last name! It is insulting and it really makes me feel ugly and unloved. Well, if I ever fulfill my dream of visiting Paris, I'll bring my clarinet and maybe we can perform a duet. Perhaps until then, I can sign you on as my Long Distance Angel of Music. I adore you forever,

Megan, Lizzie, or Chantal

PS- Everyone except Raoul and Carlotta will be recieving a goody bag.

*At this moment, the trapdoor in the ceiling opens and seven little bags attached to parachutes fall down and land in the laps of Christine, Madame Giry, Meg, Andre, Firmin, Erik, and the host. Erik's has a white rose attached (my trademark).

* * *

Christine: I see the wonderful, child-like soul underneath the handsome face.

Raoul: Aw, thanks dear.

Madame Giry: I love seeing my girls rise to become the best they can do, and then higher than that!

Meg: I like the name Meg.

Me: And think, Megan Fox? That's what all the guys think about at my school.

Andre: Because it had money.

Firmin: And fame.

Raoul: Uhh…

Me: What dwarf guy? Wait, I could write that, what dwarf guy?

Carlotta: An affair-a with a rich-a patron?

Raoul: Nononononononono! She is like twice my age!

Erik: de Chagny, I would pay to see that. (Laughs manically)

Me: Would you stop that? It's hot and all, but the image is being burned into my brain.

Erik: Sorry. And I'll wait for your arrival.

Me: Kids do that at my school too. Just remember that name'll be famous one day :D.

(Trapdoor opens and goodybag fly out. Raoul jumps up to it)

Raoul: Salvation! (Falls) Goddamn it!

Erik: Nice, Vicomte…

* * *

From: faithtrustpixiedust96

OH MY GOD YAY!YOU UPDATED!HEEHEEHEE!

Lila, thank you so much. This story (interview) absolutely rocks. I adore it. You and the other characters are completely hilarious. I just love the way Erik and Raoul go at each other *yay erik! your cunningly swift tongue and sense of logic always manage to put Raoul in his place! Ha!* *sorry, Raoul, but it's true. Aw, don't be upset. Here, have a bottle of hair gel. I know you always need a supply ;) it's supposed to smell nice*! Anyway, thank you for updating, and thank you for my review reply! I really appreciate the good luck wishes! I have to do one fast song, one slow song, and i WANTED very badly to do something from the Phantom of the Opera, but since i have to actually play a part as the character who's singing, the rules say they are all to old for me!I resent that! Come on! Christine, you were what, sixteen when the whole ordeal took place? That's only two years older than me! I know every song by heart, anyway! (i know, i'm a bit obsessed, but in a healthy way ;)!)Although if i had been you, the story would've ended quite differently *looks over in erik's general direction and back with lightning speed. A harldy noticable act, but i still blush insanely*. Oh dear god, i apologize for rambling. But i REALLY loved the good luck wishes! Thank you again!Thanks again for writing, Lila!

Love,

Pixie

P.S- Lila! Come here a minute! *lila bends over to short 5'1 me so i can whisper very quietly "Did Erik like my sketch?". *I blush insanely while waiting for an answer.*

Thanks again!

* * *

Me: This is the third one! I should edit these, but I don't.

Erik: Well, she's persistent, gotta give her that. By the way, I'm sorry Lila, you were kinda right.

Me: Aww, s'ok. Love ya, anyways. (Erik smiles)

Raoul: Okay, okay, I get it! What's with the hair?

Me: People secretly like it.

Erik: That's such a lie.

Me: You're not that much smaller than me… just 3 inches shorter, maybe. (whispers) What sketch?

* * *

From: kaletra7

Hello hello hello!

First of all: Lila- GREAT IDEA :D I love it :)

Next: Erik. I love you. Have a chocolate Hobnob. And I would LOVE it if you would sing Music of the Night for me *puppy-dog eyes*(I know you've already sung it once, but I love yo...) Oh, and gimme a hug!

Christine: You are actually awesome, and after all the bashing you deserve a hug too *hug!*

Raoul: I love you too :) (although I love Erik more, no offence). However, you need to be less feminine. Maybe get a bit of stubble going on...

Meg: Have a cookie. I love you :)

Mdme Giry: Just one question for you. Did you ever tell Christine about Erik's past?

That's all folks :)

* * *

Me: No prob! I pride myself on good ideas!

Christine: Aww, thank you my dear!

Erik: Hobnob!

Me: I heard those are good. (Erik breaks it in half, and gives me half.) Yum! And because I love you, I think I'll start doing those private performances. You seem to like them, and it gives everyone else a chance to say something. So, go ahead, Don Juan.

Erik: (under his breath) thank you. (leads her into the next room)

Raoul: At least he's singing this time.

Me: I have to agree with the stubble. Or how about a tan? We could totally hook you up with an Edward Cullen look.

Raoul: Shut up.

Meg: I am loved! (noms on cookie)

Madame Giry: No, should I have?

* * *

From: BrokenFirePen

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Lovely chapter! I loved it! Erik I love you, too! *Another hug and a kiss!* Haha, instead of cookies, you get... CAKE! Share, please. (But none for Raoul, sorry!) You get cookies instead, sweetie! But they are the best cookies in the world, triple chocolate chip, chocolate batter with chocolate chips and chunks... That's the triple part! (:

Questions...

Raoul, were you at all comfortable with the fact that when ever Erik sang she was basically on drugs because he sang so well? Were you intimidated at all? Did he make you nervous?

Christine, how did you feel about having two men after you? Did you feel flattered, scared, or did you feel like a slut?

Meg, what were your emotions when your mother, even though I love her, was pursuing Christine's musical talent more then yours? Did you think that it was because your mother just didn't want Erik to flip out and go all nutso if Christine wasn't singing or did you feel that she thought her voice wasn't good enough? (Because I think it is. I love it during Angel of Music when you are Christine are singing together. JUST FANTASTIC!)

Madame Giry, is what I said true. You were just pushing Christine more because you didn't want the Phantom to go nuts and kill everyone?

And last, but MOST CERTIANLY NOT LEAST, Erik. *Squeals* One, did you like my cake? Two, where did you learn your awesome flippy cape thing? It makes me swoon everytime. Three, at the end, when You let Christine go, was it because when she kissed you, you knew that she loved Raoul so much to save him and stay with you even though you're gorgeous and sensative and an amazing singer and just completely swoonable?

Thank you. That will be all!

* * *

Erik: I'm going to gain some weight with all this junk food.

Me: Wait… weren't you-?

Erik: Song's over.

Me: Am I supposed to believe that?

Erik: Yes.

Meg: At least he's honest.

Raoul: Wait, I get cookies? YAY! Did I look intimidated? Because I wasn't… until I met him and looked at his physic… then I was intimidated.

Me: And we're back to the yaoi.

Erik: Shut up.

Me: No, I refuse.

Christine: All three, in that order.

Meg: I felt flattered, as my mother was focusing on my dancing talent more than anyone else. And she says dancing is the mark of true beauty.

Erik: And I think she's a great singer.

Meg: Aw!

Madame Giry: No, I wanted her to succeed. Erik's intentions had nothing to with it. If she we're the prima donna, and Meg the prima ballerina, the Paris Opera house could be the best in the world!

Erik: Yes, it is fantastic! I picked it up by watching an actor practice for the opera. It was in one scene… And I did t because I realized how much she loved Raoul, and how bad my style of life could have been for her.

* * *

From: Spirit World

Yay you finally updated! I can only imagine how hard this probably is, but it's a really incredible piece of literature. You go, Lila! *fist bump*

Today, I decided to do a random favorites review. But first...

OMGOMGOMG ERIK KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK OMGOMGOMG *faints*

(-ahem- I apologize for sounding like a rabid phangirl, but i had to get that out. Thank you, Erik! =))

And now to the random favorites (sorry, no pastries today; out of butter! -gasp-)...

Erik:

1. Fave musical (besides PotO)

2. Fave Batman movie

3. Fave scent (...yeak idk)

Chrissy (can I call you Chrissy? I think it sounds nice):

1. Fave holiday

2. Fave fruit

3. Fave character from a movie

Raoul (aka fop-star):

1. Fave reality show (because I'm sure you watch them...)

2. Fave color

Meg:

1. Fave Christmas song

2. Fave kind of flower

Mme. Giry:

1. Fave domestic animal

2. Fave drink

Carlotta:

1. Fave type of greeting (ex: high five, "peace", etc...)

Andre&Firmin:

1. Fave...what the heck, fave milk flavor

Lila:

1. Fave pie

2. Fave Halloween costume

And also...I was wondering if, maybe...if I could sing the Point of No Return

with you, Erik? I recently figured out how to sing it, and...well...I love

your performance in it, so...please?

-Spirit World =D

* * *

Me: Thanks!

Erik: …that was loud. And musical would be Sweeney Todd, Batman Movie would be Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, and scent… vanilla and cinnamon.

Christine: Yes, you can call me Chrissy.

Me: Can I?

Chrissy: No.

Me: Aww….

Christine: Holiday would be Christmas, Fruit would be strawberries, and character… too hard.

Raoul: …American Idol. But who doesn't like that show? And my favorite color is navy.

Meg: Favorite Christmas Song would be Baby, it's Cold Outside, and Flower would be Water Lillies.

Madame Giry: I like Cats and Tea mixed with Brandy. It's very good.

Carlotta: I-a love it when-a men-a bow and women curtsy. It's so-a proper.

Andre: Uhh… Milk flavored milk… I hope.

Firmin: I don't know either.

Me: Favorite Pie would either be my grandma's grasshopper pie (yumyumyumyumyum) or my sister's granny smith apple pie. And as for costume… That I've worn or seen? My favorite was either Phantom or when I went as a bat. That was fun. Oh my god, I met this guy dressed up in an amazing Red Death Costume (the movie one). His girlfriend was dressed up as Aminta. Of course, I hugged him. I wish I had gotten a pic of him. Anyway, we saw him later, with a camera in his hand, and we ask him what's wrong and says 'The group I really want to get my picture with is walking away, but Christine's in the bathroom, so I can't leave." We told him to go. So, he got his picture with Batman.

Erik: Your life is amazing.

Me: Go sing, I'll call you when we're ready.

* * *

From: GraceCannon

Erik: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I;m gonna give you a kiss just like I did in "The Phantom of the Opera on FACEBOOK" And yes, Lila, I don't care if you won him in the auction, I KISSED HIM FIRST! Bwahaha

Raoul: I am definatly team Erik, and I think that you are a huge girly FOP. I also believe that In Les Miserables, when Victor Hugo is describing what a Fop is, he was thinking of you. But I still feel sorry for you. I mean, it's obvious that Chistine loves Erik. And you have to live with the fact that she love him more that you (What can I say, Erik is irresistable). But seriously. Either become more manly, or I will introduce you to my gay friend Nik.

Carlotta: I am a fan of Opera, and therefore do not hate your voice. Do I find it annoying at times? Yes. Do I wish nodes upon you? No.

I give you all any coffee of your choice to keep you awake. You've been answering questions for a while now. Fop, you do not get coffee. You get girly tea.

* * *

Me: So we're going to let Erik do his questions last. Which means Raoul is first.

Raoul: There was no question in that.

Me: Sorry. Oooh, Coffee. Too bad I don't like coffee. Oooh, vanilla bean frappe! :)

Madame Giry: Raoul, can we switch? I like tea more.

Raoul: Fine with me.

(Erik walks out of the room, picks up a coffee and sits down)

Erik: Did she ask me anything?

Meg: Nope.

Christine: Next question!

* * *

From: StrawberryFields4EverandEver

Hi, sorry my last batch of questions were really random and strange. Going back to them, I can see why I didn't make the fic. I sounded like a total lunatic! Let me try again and try not to sound emo or psychotic.

Christine: You're an idiot. You fail.

Raoul: You fail even more. Here's a dare. Get it on with either a)Carlotta or b)the little dwarf guy from the 2004 movie. And then go die in a hole.

Meg: You are amazing. I am in the process of writing a fic in which you fallin love with Eric, convince him to come live up in the outside world with you,marry him, and have twins: a boy and girl named Jacques and Angelique. However, Christine's life is kind of sad. Her husband, Raoul is a moron and her daughter, Isabelle is a spoiled brat. So yeah, thoughts?

Mme Giry: You rock. And you're in the fic of awesomeness, too. Actually everyone present is. So yes, you=amazing.

Andre and Firmin: Hello to my favorite doofuses in the whole wide world! You guys are stupid and ignorant but still hilariously cool.

Carlotta: You sort of suck. But you are malicious to Christine which earns you bonus points in my records.

Erik: You are the absolute best. What do you think of the story I just told Meg about?

So farewell! Treat bags for everyone except for Raoul, Christine, and Carlotta. *trapdoor opens in the ceiling and little bags of candy tied to parachutes fly down.*

~Strawberry

PS- I wanted to get you people's opinion of my little project before I post. That was the reasoning. I'm kind of a self-critisizer and any little bits of acknowlegement keep me from trashing everying I write. I'm a bit CDO and paranoid.

* * *

Me: I like emo and crazy people. I know a bunch of them!

Raoul: The answer is no…

Me: WHAT DWARF GUY?

Meg: Sounds good to me.

Erik: Me too.

Me: Wait, you said 'everyone present'… am I in it?

Erik: Decidedly not.

(I stick my tongue out at him)

Andre: Was that a compliment, Firmin?

Firmin: I believe so, Andre.

Andre: Let us rejoice, shall we?

Firmin: Lets!

Andre and Firmin: (start dancing) Dadadadadeedidadadadadadee!

Me: They are getting more interesting as these chapters go on.

* * *

From: Phantomrox87

Yay! I'm you're most avid reader :) 3 (gives all of them kisses/checky pecks, including lila.) Oh, and everyone's been bringing cookies so I made you guys a red velvet cake complete with Creamcheese frosting.

I'm going to make this short because it's 10pm where I live and it's a schoolnight.

Christine:Who do you think is a better singer(in either movie or play) Erik or Raoul

Raoul: I have to admit as much as I hate you for hating Erik your old fashioned(well...for the time the play/movie/book is based present time) chivarly kind of sweeps me off my feet. I love guys with that type of romance stuff even though some girls hate it.

Carlotta: What would you have done if Erik had spared Piangi's life? Would you marry him?

and Erik: (hugs him for the millionth time) The whole candles rising out of a lake is really cool(and by really cool I mean I fell in love with your labyrinth the second I saw it) but how do you keep all of the candles lit? And in the play how does your gate thing magically rise when you let Raoul in before you try to kill him? ARE YOU A JEDI?(sorry, before your time)

Lila: Thank you so much for this story and I love your writing... that isn't a quesiton but I feel it must be said.

LOVE YOUR BIGGEST FAN GIRL(can fanfictions have fangirls?) PHANTOMROX87(have any of you *ERIK* figured out what play my username is refering too and who rocks?)

* * *

Erik: When we're done, can I keep my fangirls?

Me: Sure.

Christine: Well, Erik has a bit of an unfair advantage…

Raoul: Yes, a compliment! (gets up and starts dancing with Andre and Firmin)

Carlotta: I-a will-a marry my sweet-a Piangi, once I-a get out-a of this hell hole.

Me: Don't hold your breath.

Erik: I could tell you my secrets, but then I'd have to kill you. And I wouldn't want to deny the world such a pretty face. And a je-what?

Me: Yes, he uses the force. He doesn't live in the dark side, he IS the dark side. And thank you hun! And yes, my fanfictions can have fangirls.

Erik: (grabs Phantomrox by waist) Can I keep her, Puh-lease? (gives puppy-dog eyes)

Me: Fine, but you let her go before you go to sleep, eh?

Erik: (hugs her) Okay!

Christine: Ta-ta for now!

Me: PEACE!

* * *

A/N: By the way, did I ever tell you that I met a real-life mary-sue? Her name was Mary. She was an actress I met on the set of Body of Evidence (I am an actor too). She has been to Africa, met Miley Cyrus (says she's a jerk), sleeps every night, and is in love with an emo hot guy. Alex Evans or something. He was hot in all the pics on her iPhone though…

This is a personal request: CAN SOMEONE DARE ERIK AND THE FOP TO MAKE-OUT OR SOMETHING? First person who does it can be a guest host! Miri, you can't do it again. Open to any and all registered authors here on FanFiction!


	13. Plus a Piangi, Minus A Buquet

A/N: Okay, 7 pages before commenting. That's pretty good.

Okay, so I try to get these done as fast as I can, but it's pretty hard to keep them going, so I'm going to say this: Don't repost questions or beg me to choose yours, because I'm going chronologically, so all of them will be up, just be patient. I have 45 in my inbox right now that are unanswered. That would take five more chapters if I keep the longer layout. That being said, I know if I keep the pace I'm going at, I'll be waiting for reviews at one point. So, keep sending them in. Thanks for getting me this far. I was grinning when I saw the review count, thank you guys so much.

I love you guys, and I'm going to ask you tell your friends on fanfiction and in real life to read this fanfiction. I'm hoping that one day I can put this into action on youtube or something

BTW, BrokenFirePen won the contest to dare _someone_ to do _something_ with someone else. I'll see you on the show next time hun! Send me anything I should know about you. And I can write you in!

* * *

Me: Hello again!

Erik: Bon Jour.

Raoul: Get me out of here.

Christine: Hello!

Meg: Hola?

* * *

From: Teamo-Seto

Hey. I would like to say that this is an amazing story and I have spent most of it laughing. Sadly, the only PotO that I have seen is the one from 1962 and the only character I like is the girl who played Christine. I think her name was Heather Sears. Ok, here are my questions.

1. Raoul, I actually like you. You take too much bashing although I would prefer it if you got a little abuse every now and then. To prove I actually like you, here's a kiss. *kisses him on the cheek, hugs him* That's the only time I will ever do that.

2. Erik, have you read Miracles of Madness? It's a fanfiction on here and I think it is amazing. Also, here's a kiss for you. *closes eyes, lifts up mask, kisses him on the cheek where the scarring is, puts mask back on and opens eyes* Oh and, I give you full permission to let my puppy lick Raoul to death.

3. Carlotta, I am sorry but you are an absolute...I don't allow myself to use that language. Ribbit, ribbit.

4. Andre and Firmin (I spelled it right): You guys need some attention *hugs* Oh hell! *hugs everyone* I am pretty young but if either of you need it, I am single!

Bye!

-Arija xoxo

PS: Author, you are amazing! I love this story! Please put my review up!

* * *

Raoul: I was kissed! You're not the only one lover-boy!

Erik: (is kissed. He is silent for a moment, his eyes wide in amazement) …what was that, Raoul?

Raoul: Shut up.

Christine: Humph.

Me: Someone's jealous.

Christine: I AM NOT!

Meg: Yes, you are.

Erik: No, I haven't read that one.

Me: I will! (A/N: I currently am, and OH MY LORD. That is some powerful stuff.)

Carlotta: You little-a-

Erik: Don't you dare insult her!

Carlotta: Do-a something to-a stop me!

(Erik slaps her)

Madame Giry: Erik! You-you struck a woman!

Erik: No I didn't. I struck Carlotta.

Me: PWNED! And Andre's married… but I don't know about Firmin.

Firmin: (blushing) I –ah- I have no need of your services at this time…

* * *

From: BrokenFirePen

No, no, it's alright if Erik keeps me! I don't mind! And thank you so so much for doing the cape thing. It made me swoon! Please concider the review I left for the last chapter! I'll be waiting! Once again, Erik, you can keep me!

(Erik hugs her fiercely and picks her up in his arms)

Erik: MINE!

Me: No, bad Erik!

Erik: But she said-

Me: And this is what I'm saying: No. You can have her later; in fact she'll be with us next chapter.

Erik: Yay. (Puts FirePen down) Bye, FirePen…

Me: Good boy.

* * *

From: Phantomrox87

HELLO LILA, ERIK, CHRISTINE, MEG, MME GIRY, RAOUL, AND CARLOTTA(and if this is the one where Miri's cohosting, HELLO MIRI) Hands Erik a chocolate pizza(really yummy) but gives Lila the knife so he doesn't kill any body.

First off, for Lila, I'm watching Phantom of the Office currently(writing during youtubes little spazzes) and its GREAT!

ERIK: Have you ever regretted killing a person? If so who and why? And what about your mother? Have you considered searching for her and then killing her. After all, she did give you to that horrible carnival guy. Are you all evil(which I love so don't change) because of being abused in your childhood and did that mean, drunk looking guy who kept you in the cage molest you? *hugs Erik and kisses him*

Christine: Did I ever mention that even though you are ignorant and arrogant you have really pretty hair? And a semi-good voice? Of course, if you had CONTINUED your voice lessons with Erik you'd be better.

Raoul: I DARE YOU TO LIKE ERIKS FOOT(JUST DO IT!) And I want to know if you ever regretted stealing Christine away from Erik. She was probabgly the only person who loved him(other than us crazy fangirls)and you could have found yourself another pretty girl(sorry christine)somewhere else.

Yeah, so thats it for this chapter.

LOVE YOU ALL!

*hugs Erik again and this time even gives Christine a friendly hug. Glares at Raoul but not with as much hate as I used to have)

* * *

Everyone: Hi!

Miri: (Popping out of wall) Hi!

Raoul: Where did she come from?

Me: She has a review later, you fop.

Erik: Chocolate… pizza?

Me: I've never tried that. ChocoTacos are good, but those are ice cream-

Andre: THERE ARE TACOS MADE OF ICE CREAM?

Me: Well, yes…

Firmin: WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?

Me: Thank for the knife… I think. I'm not killing Raoul with it, if that's what you're insinuating. And isn't it? I love the Phantom of the Office!

Erik: I regret killing Piangi. He didn't deserve it anymore than Carlotta. And my mother, if she's not dead already, isn't worth my time.

Me: Aww! Jerry Springer moment!

Erik: And yes. He abused me in every way possible. I don't like to think about it… (Lets head fall into his hands)

Me: Aww… Will a hug and kiss make you feel better?

Erik: (looks up in shock) But I thought you said you would never kiss-

Me: From the fan, Erik. That will only happen in dreams… (Erik is hugged and kissed by Phantomrox)

Raoul: (to Andre) the interesting part is that she didn't say whose dreams…

Christine: Thank you.

Raoul: You want me to WHAT?

Me: Don't make me make you.

Raoul: How could you possibly make me?

Me: My older brother taught me how to beat someone up with one finger!

Raoul: Jesus! Alright, alright. Kill my dignity, why don't you?

Erik: (puts his foot up, smirking) What dignity?

Christine: I can't watch this! (Shuts eyes)

Raoul: (kneels in front of Erik) This better make people like me… (He swallows and shuts his eyes. Erik is trying to hold in laughter at Raoul's face. Raoul sticks out his tongue and licks Erik's foot like a dog)

Me: I can't believe he actually did that! (Me and Erik begin laughing)

Raoul: (spitting on the floor) Never make me do something that horrible ever again!

Me: Just wait, Vicomte. (Winks at Erik)

Erik: Oh no. What do you have planned?

Me: You'll see!

Raoul: And I never felt guilty! Especially now!

Meg: Next question!

* * *

From: faithtrustpixiedust96

Hi everybody! It's me again, the arts-loving, blushing PhanGirl! I just wanted to start off by thanking Lila again, you are wonderful, deary. Great work.

Secondly, hello, Madame Giry! I do not believe i formally adressed you last time, and i rather like you. You are a wonderful ballet instructor, a compassionate person (helped Erik escape! the world loves you for that!) and clearly a wonderful mother to have raised such a sweet daughter as Meg!

Thirdly, Raoul, nice haircut, tho it's not as nice as Erik's hair, it's an improvement.

Fourthly, Monsieurs Andre and Firmin, please do yourselves a favor and LISTEN to orders next time! One is most ignorant when blinded by pride, and frankly, things would have been easier on many people if you had just swallowed some of your pride and followed a few simple orders, right Erik?

Fifthly,Erik. Beau, talenteux, doue, ingenieux Erik. S'il vous plait,Monsieur, j'ai quelques questions pour vous (sorry if my french is incorrect). 1) If you do not mind me asking, are you French or Italian? I cannot for the life of me obtain Gaston Leroux's original novel, but in the various versions i've heard/read, sometimes you are italian, other times french. Which one?

2)This is a question some would say to be of little importance, but i would like to know. Uhm...I love to read, Monsieur, and if you wouldn't mind telling me...*blushes* What do you think your favourite book might be, Monsieur? I'm sure i'd like to read it, whatever it is.

Alright, i suppose that is it! Thank you all for your time! And once again, Thank you all so much for the good luck wishes! Words cannot describe how grateful i am!

Love,

Pixie

* * *

Me: Thank you my dear!

Madame Giry: Merci! It's about time I was appreciated.

Erik: Hey, I'm writing you a song for Mother's Day…

Madame Giry: And he's not even really my son!

Raoul: Uh, thanks.

Erik: See, I do nice things for you.

Andre: Yeah, yeah.

Firmin: We know!

Erik: Actually… I don't know how much of that was their fault. Their support would have been useful though.

Andre: See? It wasn't our fault!

Erik: Mademoiselle makes me blush. I am French, as in I was born in France and my mother was from France, but my father is from Italy. And my favorite book… That's very difficult. I love the classics; Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights. I would have to say I loved reading Anne Rice Novels and The Hunchback Of Notre Dame.

Me: I had no idea you were so well read! I'm reading A Midsummer's Night Dream very soon. A sweet relief from Russian History (Animal Farm), Racism (To Kill A Mockingbird) and Murder (Of Mice and Men).

* * *

From: whysosiriusblack45

i feel so loved! my reviews were in the last chapter! :D happy dance time! :D

*happy dances*

kk, questions time :)

Raoul: i hate you. plain and simple. wash your hair. get a better nose job. its siriusly an awful nose job.

Christine: youre kinda ditzy, dont like the decisions you made, but your hair's pretty :) i give you a cookie. :D

Erik: I LOVE YOU. raoul's a fop, dont let him get to your head! :D you are the coolest swishy cape guy in the world! let christine go, pls? she's just a girl and doesnt understand what love is. (obviously. c'mon, she married a fop! Who turns out to be a drunk, etc, etc...) have you ever met Eponine from Les Miz? you two would be perfect together! i'll give you a whole bucket of the most delicious chocolate pudding if you at least go on a date with her! :D I LOVE YOU. :D *gives cookie*

Piangi: noo! bring him back, i has questions! k. piangi, one thing i don't think anyone appreciates is your talent. you have an amazing opera voice! :D ur a bit egotistical, and have poor choice in women (siriusly, carlotta? c'mon!) but i dont think erik shoulda killed you so, here's a cookie! :D

Erik: why did you kill piangi? why didnt you pull a jack bauer and knock him out cold! you only needed him out of the picture for a couple hours. not for the rest of his life. he couldve gone on, and killed carlotta! WHY DIDNT YOU KILL CARLOTTA! :P oh well... whats done is done. i still give you another cookie! :D

Madame Giry: you are awesome and under appreciated. end of story. *gives cookie*

Meg: you are born from awesomeness and are also under appreciated. *gives cookie*

Buquet: have you ever thought of becoming a pirate? cuz like youre good with the rigging and everything, plus you drink as much rum as jack sparrow! :D speaking of which...

*POOF* *jack sparrow appears, wobbly legged and drunk* jack: say, dont i know you laddie? GIBBS!

Me: take him home jackie! he belongs on the seas!

*POOF*

and now theyre gone. *sniffle* i miss em already. (just to let you know, I didnt give buquet a cookie. i gave him a bottle of rum. :D fits him much better)

Carlotta: you fop.

Erik: you are awesome. also, have you ever thought of kicking carlotta into the orchestra pit in the middle of a performance and yelling "THIS IS OPERA!"? :D

I LOVE YOU ALL! (cept Raoul and Carlotta. theyre fops) BYES!

* * *

Raoul: Nose job? Why, I'd never!

Christine: Oooh, Cookie!

Meg: (sweeps in an steals cookie) SNIPED!

Christine: No, my cookie. (They begin to fight)

Erik: Catfight!

Me: You must be enjoying this.

Erik: Someone has to.

Madame: Margaret! You also get a cookie!

Meg: (stops fighting) Yay!

Christine: Now mine's crushed…

Erik: You can have one of mine. (Gives her a cookie)

Christine: Why thank you! (Hugs him)

Erik: I believe it is I who is getting inside his head.

Me: The Phantom Of The Opera is there… inside my mind!

Erik: No, I've never met her, but I could if SOMEONE would let us go…

Me: The answer is no.

Erik: You're going to keep me here until I kiss you, aren't you?

Me: (furiously blushing) What? No!

(Erik opens his mouth to press further, when Piangi falls through the trapdoor again. Raoul dives for it. His hand catches it. A foot steps on his hand, causing him to fall)

Erik: You'd think he'd give up by now.

Raoul: Who the hell was that?

Me: (to trapdoor) Thanks, Roger! (To the group) That was my brother.

Erik: Ah.

Piangi: Ow…

Me: Aww, poor Piangi.

Carlotta: Me amore!

Piangi: Me principessa! (They kiss)

Me: Well, Piangi, we have a reviewer with a lot of questions and stuff for you.

Piangi: Alright-a. Aw, thanks-a my-a little one. (Takes cookie) Merci.

Erik: I was angry… and he's not dead. I just meant to shut him up for a while.

Me: A LONG while.

Erik: I already apologized! Which is rare for me, anyway. And I would've killed Carlotta, but the opportunity to never came up. She was always with someone! I gave up after a year. I accepted that she would always be the horrible singing, or should I say screeching, thorn in my side.

Carlotta and Piangi: Hey!

Madame Giry: Hush, you two. Thank you darling.

Meg: Thanks.

Buquet: A pirate, well I- Holy Crap who are you? Wait, rum? Where are we going? GAHH!

Me: …that was interesting…

Erik: Y-eah.

Raoul: What just happened?

Me: We lost Buquet, that's what happened. And unless some fan wants to see us kick Pirate ass, he's gone.

Christine: It's not like he was important anyway.

All: Yeah…

Carlotta: Your-a insult-a makes no sense-a.

Me: A fop is a MAN who cares too much about his looks.

Erik: Then it makes perfect sense. And it has to be ambiguous. Raoul's a fop.

Me: Erik just pwned so hard. Next question.

* * *

From: faithtrustpixiedust96

Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for taking up room and time, but i completely forgot in my last review/question thing to give everyone hugs! How inconsiderate of me! you can just shove this in with my earlier review, Lila, if you have space, as it is not really a question, just everyone getting love. *runs around giving everyone apologetic hugs*. Uh, lets see, bonus hugs for awesomeness, the esteemed Madame Giry,the wonderful Meg and Lila Caffee...*gives hugs* Bonus hugs for being an innocent, confused girl with much talent (talent because of a certain someone,coughErikcough, but still), Christine...*gives hug* Bonus hugs for getting bashed too much and getting his hair cut, Raoul...*gives hug* Bonus hugs for...uh...for being yourselves, which is admirable, Carlotta. *gives hug* Bonus HANDSHAKES for the managers, Monsieurs Andre et Firmin, for managing things well enough (mostly)...*gives handshakes* ...Here. Some rum.*gives rum* And finally, The Angel of Music himself. You, dear one, get a hug for being so awe-inspiring and talented in every art form. If that's alright, that is. *blushes, then curses under her breath for blushing* walks over to give hug, seeing if it's ok with erik.*

Thank you guys again!

Pixie

* * *

Erik: Yay hugs!

From: mirifaery

YES! I AM A GUEST HOST! WHOO!

And Erik, please, don't hate me...but in the Phantom of the Opera in Facebook...I kinda auctioned you off to Lila...please don't Punjab me. Please. I'M UNARMED! PUT THAT DOWN! AH! SCRE! RUN AWAY!

Btw, have you read it? Anybody?

Oh, and Lila, THANK YOU! You're the BEST! LOL.

And Erik? Please please PLEASE don't hurt me...please?

Erik: You. Did. WHAT? (chases after her with a Punjab)

Me: I got bragging rights with my friends now though.

Erik: YOU WILL DIE!

Me: This is kind of entertaining. Am I horrible person to think that?

Raoul: This is the Erik I know.

Christine: (Begins singing)

Who knows when love begins?

Who knows what makes it start?

One day it's simply there

Alive inside your heart

(Erik stops and turns his head)

It slips into your thoughts

It infiltrates your soul

Its takes you by surprise

Then seizes for control

Try to deny it

Try to protest

But loves won't let you go

Once you've been possessed

(Erik drops the lasso)

Love never dies

Loves Never Falters

Once it has spoken

Love is yours

Love never fails

Love never alters

Hearts may get broken

Love endures

Hearts may get broken

Love endures

(Erik drifts toward her)

And soon as you submit

Surrender flesh and bone

That love takes on a life

Much bigger than your own

It uses you at will

And drives you to despair

And forces you to feel more joy

Then you can bear

Love gives you pleasure

And love gives you pain

And yet when both are gone

Love will still remain

(Erik sighs and sits back down, focused only on her)

Once it has spoken

Love is yours

Love Never Dies

Love never alters

Hearts may get broken

Love endures

Hearts may get broken

Love never dies

Love will continue

Love keeps unbeating

When you're gone

Love never dies

Once it is in you

Life may be fleeting

Love lives on

Life may be fleeting

Love lives on

(A/N: I did not copy those lyrics, I did it by listening to the song… at the same time.)

Me: And on that note, let's move along.

Raoul: Haha, note…

* * *

From: neko-chan4566

Erik: I think you are an amazing singer and I felt so sorry for after the whole drama with Christine *glares at Christine*. Erik, you can do so much better.

Christine: How can you turn him down and run away with Raoul Imean seriously

Raoul: Jump off a cliff

Meg: How can you mantain your sanity after all this

* * *

Erik: Thank you.

Christine: Yeah, yeah, yeah…

Raoul: This sounds familiar…

Meg: Wait… together now:

Everyone: Cliché Review alert!

Me: Next question!

A/N: Okay, well the original review that was here was a duplicate of one already in this chapter, so I had to substitute)

* * *

From: Ladeedo

I am seriously loving this story. XD

So, cast, Love Never Dies premiered on the West End about...two days ago. Are you happy with the reviews you got?

Erik, you are amazing. I hope you know that. Also, have you ever met Jarvet and had a French fight with him? Also, why did you flee to America? I know you needed to get away from the Opera House and all...but America? AND YOU STARTED A FREAK SHOW WHY? Of all people, you should know how it feels to be...mocked. Or whatever. Also, I love you.

Meg, I DONT APPROVE OF YOU KILLING CHRISTINE. Or kidding napping Gustave. Other than that I like you.

Raoul, why in God's name did you become a drunk? And bet againts Erik for Christine? That's...just terrible. You were so sweet! D: Christine, how did you find Erik? Cause...Gustave...yeah. And uh, what is it like to be a singer?

* * *

Erik: I notice everyone who has seen it has liked it as a show ad idea. But no one's crazy about it being a sequel. I hate that. Some people aren't going to see it because of that.

Me: Honestly! Go see it before you judge!

Christine: It was asked for, all these fanfictions! You wanted it, you got it! Careful what you wish for!

Erik: Anyway, enough about LND. Who is Jarvet, exactly? And America was prospering. Lots of cheap, rich land, lots of people, and lots of work, it seemed like a logical place to go. And my freak show was different. No cages, and freak displayed great feats of unimaginable proportion! And they got paid. No one was laughed at if they didn't want to be.

Meg: I'm really sorry about that. Love makes you do crazy things. Me and Erik are testaments to that.

Raoul: Well, once you can't gamble, drinking is how some people cope. And he got while I was drunk to bet against me…

Christine: You bet me? And Gustave? Against him? For money? What the hell! (Slaps him)

Raoul: Again, drunk!

Christine: After I told you not to drink!

Raoul: Well…

Erik: She has a point.

Me: Before Christine gets angrier, next question!

* * *

From: StrawberryFields4EverandEver

Just out of curiousity, can mine actually make it next time? Pwease? *makes sad puppy dog face and looks pathetic* I really love this fic. I would be incredibly pleased if I made it. So pwease?

* * *

Me: Okay, I WILL GET EVERYTHING IN HERE! DON"T BEG FOR ME TO PUT YOURS IN! IT WILL, JUST WAIT!

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so… At my competition, we got gold! YAY! And we got the stage manager's award (which means we're the best socially) and I got an award for 'Best Stage Manager'. YAY!


	14. BROKENFIREPEN!

A/N: Okay, so guest on my show today is… BrokenFirePen! Sorry if this chapter is a little late, she has to send me some stuff to put her in. And when she did, I was lazy, then grounded (no comp), then lazy, then sick, then working, the lazy. BUT the emails begging me to write and the fact that someone in BULGARIA was reading my stories (64 countries now), I was motivated to keep writing!

BTW, this was 6 pages before formatting the reviews, and 6 after formatting. Wow… Oh! I never noticed this (because I'm a noob). There's no sectioning like on my computer. So, I'm going to try to put some. I just re-did from chapter 9-13. I can't do anything else, because of the stupid 60 day thing :(.

Just in case someone gets confused, I shortened BrokenFirePen's name into BFP.

* * *

Me: (singing, oblivious to readers) I don't know how you do what you do; I'm so in love with you! It just keeps getting better! I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever! Every little thing you do; baby I'm amazed by you! (notices readers) Oh… Well, hi!

Raoul: That must've been embarrassing.

Erik: At least she has a voice.

Me: Boys! We have a guest, so don't fight. Speaking of which; I'd like to welcome my most avid reader and fellow Phan: BrokenFirePen!

BFP: Bon jour! (hugs Me) Yay, I get to co-host! ThankyouThankyouThankyou!

Erik: (sneaks up behind BFP and picks her up) FirePen! (hugs her ferociously)

BFP: Erik! (hugs back)

Raoul: Oh, great. Another Erik fan-girl who despises me with the hatred of a thousand suns.

BFP: Quiet fop. (goes around hugging everyone, except Raoul. She tussles his hair)

Me: Onto the questions!

* * *

From: Stephie W

Oh my gosh, I have to say that I absolutely love this idea! It's had me ROFLing for hours and you have effectively made my day. :D

Okay, now for a few questions and comments. ^_^

Christine - I don't see why everybody's bashing you so badly. You were just a poor, confused 16-year-old. Gosh. And you sing wonderfully. :D I do have questions, however. ;D

1. How did it feel to have Erik giving you singing lessons? Totally awesome, I presume?

2. Were you not a good singer when you started off with the lessons?

3. Out of sheer curiosity... when, exactly, did you first meet Raoul?

Raoul - I'm one of the few people who actually like you. :P At least in the 2004 movie I thought you were hot and sang well. I like your hair. So there. I don't think you're at all foppish. I thought the sword fighting scene was epic win and that "All I Ask of You" was extremely romantic. -swoon- Want some cake? I just baked it! -waves in front of him and smiles- Now questions! 8D

1. Why do you love Christine? :D -is a hopeless romantic-

2. Where'd you learn to sing? o.o

3. Are your parents alive or dead, because there seems to be some confusion on this?

4. Do you speak French? :D

Erik/Phantom - Yeah, you're awesome, too. I love both of you. -sigh- But the whole killing people thing is not cool. It's probably why Christine left you, sorry dude. On the other hand, I think you're hot as well and offer you some huge chunky chocolate chip cookies. :D -whispers- And you kind of sing better than Raoul...

1. Why'd you let Raoul go so easily at the end? I kind of play against both of you here. I apologize. :P

2. Exactly how old are you? ^_^

Carlotta, Piangi, Firmin, and Andre - I thought you guys were awesome, actually. The comic relief was just amazing. "Notes" and "Prima Donna" are epic songs that blended well, in my opinion. Carlotta, you're not actually that bad if you'd stop the ridiculousness. But then again that's part of what makes you so funny. :P Alas, I am sad that Piangi died. :'( Andre and Firmin, you guys are just hilarious. I love the dialogue back and forth between you two, especially in "Notes". XD

Madame Giry - Wow, you're just cool. It's an honor to meet you. -holds out hand to shake- You seem like an awesome person in general. I would personally like to thank you for rescuing Erik. -curtsies-

1. Why do you think you rescued him? What prompted you to do so?

Meg- Hi! You seem like my kind of girl! You're an awesome singer, too, and I don't think you played a big enough role in the movie. :(

1. Will you step up eventually and go for those starring roles in operas, or just stick to ballet dancing?

2. Do you prefer ballet dancing or singing?

3. Since I don't think anyone's asked this yet (sorry to repeat it if they have), what's your favorite/least favorite song in POTO?

* * *

Me: Thank you. I try to entertain my readers.

BFP: You do a fantastic job!

Christine: Someone understands! (hugs) And Erik is a fantastic singing tutor. And I wasn't very good when I started, and I had terrible stage-fright. I suppose knowing Erik had confidence in me created confidence in me.

Erik: See, I'm a good person!

Christine: I met Raoul when I was about 5 or so. He was 7 or 8 at the time.

BFP: Did you find it weird to fall in love that young?

Me: She has a point.

Raoul: Erik's nearly a pedo! He was an adult , and she was eight!

Erik: True, but I know no social boundaries. You're move, Vicomte.

Me: And Erik wins again. Joey, tell him what he's won!

Carlotta: Buquet is-a no longer-a here-a!

Me: Oh yeah. I sure he would say something like 'You win a bottle of rum! …Oh wait, itz empty (hic)'.

Raoul: He's in a better place.

Meg: Where? Tortuga?

Raoul: Yes. Anyway! I would love some cake! (Takes it and sticks tongue out at Erik) I fell in love with her for her beautiful voice and pure soul.

Me: Awww…

Raoul: I have no idea where I learned to sing, I just can. I watch opera all the time, so I guess that helps. My parents are dead, yes, but Philippe, my brother, has been like everything to me. And yes, I do speak French.

Erik: Thank you for the cookies! And I know I sing better than the fop…

Raoul: HEY!

Erik: And I let him go because I care more about Christine's happiness then anything else.

Me: Hallmark moment!

Erik: And… well it depends, actually. I'm apparently 50… but I look 30… so its up to your discretion. (laughs)

BFP: That's a little creepy.

Me: Actually if you read Phantom by Susan Kay, it's cute!

Raoul: No, it's creepy.

Me: No, Robert Englund being Erik is creepy. (shudders) Or the Phantom porn. Which I have not seen.

Erik: Sure…

Me: Shut up!

Carlotta: Ridiculous?

Andre: Comic…

Firmin: Relief?

Me: I told you 'you aren't important'. Even in the original novel, you guys are just funny.

BFP: Unlike everyone else who actually serve a purpose in moving the story along.

Me: Andre and Firmin aren't even in some of the versions.

Madame Giry: (shakes hand) Nice to meet you as well. I saved him because I felt sorry for him.

Erik: And I am still in your debt.

Me: Aww… You do have a heart.

Erik: Have I won you over yet?

Me: Nice try, but no. (Erik deflates a little)

Meg: (laughs) I've always dreamed of being a Prima Ballerina, and with mother's help, I'm a shoe-in. And I personally like Masquerade, but I don't really like Magical Lasso. I gives us ballerinas a bad name.

* * *

From: Kal El Kent821

i just wanna say ive been a huge fan of POTO for a little more than 20 years now i got into it when my grandmother showed me a performance of Michael Crawford with the london cast when i was 2 or 3 and i used to watch it everytime i went to her house but when i was 12 my grandma died of cancer and have never found the tape she used to play for me. so when i saw the new movie with Gerard Butler i started to cry because it reminded me of the time i spent with her. i still feel sad everytime i listen to the cd of the london cast but still have not found the tape of the live performance. So i just wanna say Eric your awesome and ive always related with you the most with always thinking no girl could ever love me i always thought of myself as the phantom who never got christine or the beast without the beauty. Thank you for listening your story has meant so much to me over the years and yeah im a guy who loves Phantom of the Opera and Twilight betcha didn't think theyre were any did you lila? thank you so much for this story its really hilarious.

* * *

Everyone: AWW!

Me: I nearly cried when I read this. You are the sweetest guy ever!

Erik: You most definitely have more of a shot then I do. Good luck!

* * *

From: Avid Reader

Lila~ Love the interviews! Could you post these questions/comments? (BTW call me Avid)

Erik~

You are my absolute favorite! *blows kisses and gives hugs* I don't care about your disfigurement- I think that you are really hansome! I have no idea what Christine was thinking! I'd choose you over Ugly there *points at Raoul* any day!

Madame Giry~ I think that you and Meg are totally cool! Um.. Madame Giry, I'm starting up ballet for the FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE! Woo-hoo! Any pointers?

Raoul~ I agree with Calie- go die in a hole. i hate you witha passion. YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO FIGHT THE PHANTOM!

Christine~ I liked you in the book, but how could you dump Erik like that? I will never forgive you.

* * *

Me: HI AVID! No problem, its fun to write!

Erik: Your words are very kind, thank you.

BFP: No girl doesn't like you.

Erik: Except for Ms. Grumpy.

Me: Just because you get every girl doesn't mean I'm grumpy.

Erik: It means I have to work for it.

Me: Didn't I tell you to shut up?

Madame Giry: Do not neglect practice and don't give up.

Raoul: Wha-

Me: Calie will be happy you said that. Her and her ego… (Haha just kidding, I love you babe)

Raoul: Can I leave? I never say anything important anymore.

Me: No.

Chrsitine: No. Comment. At. All.

BFP: Isn't that a comment?

Me: (laughs)

Christine: Shut up.

* * *

From: SilverArrow13

:D yayz... I got some dares...

Raoul: i dislike you a TON! So, I dares your to shave your hair off

Erik: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D That's all... and yes, I am a phangirl

Christine: I don't totally dislike you, but, WHY THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE A HOTTIE LIKE ERIK FOR A PANSY, and possibly gay, WIMPY DUDE LIKE RAOUL? :D Sorry, bursted out, I SUPPORT ERIK/CHRISTINE!

M. Giry: I totally agree with you. KEEP YOUR HAND AT THE LEVEL OF YOUR EYES, HOW HARD IS IT TO KEEP YOUR HAND UP JOSPEH AND RAOUL?

Firmin & Andre: I'm making this a question so you'll know that you two are my 4th & 5th favorite characters :D :D :D

Carlotta: Do-a you 'ate you're 'at-a? :D :D :D Sorry, you are my 3rd favorite character

Raoul: YOU AREN'T ON MY LIST YOU PANSY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Erik: Forgot to add you and Christine are my top 2 favortie characters :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D I also got you a new Punjab lasso! Non-breakable!

* * *

Me: Raoul is not shaving his head. I'm evil, but not the devil.

Erik: I am. (Lifts up Razor menacingly)

Me: (bonks him on head) Bad.

Erik: THANK YOU! (picks up Christine and looks at and angry Raoul) She's mine, Mr. Pansy.

BFP: Hahaha…

Me: Does anyone realize you just have to have your hand on your head SOMEHOW?

Raoul: All she gave me for a reason was 'Punjab Lasso!' What was I supposed to think? He was an Indian Cowboy?

Me: To some Americans, that's an oxymoron.

Erik: Just like Raoul.

Andre, Firmin and Carlotta: YAY! We're favorites!

Me: Not a big feat. Everyone loves you more than Raoul.

Raoul: I just accepting it at this point.

Erik: This is a gift I could use…

* * *

From: Avid Reader

Pst! Forgot to mention this before!

Erik~ Could I pretty please have a rose? Love you!

Oh and Raoul- *starts to give handshake but fakes him out and bites hand instead*

*Laughs insanly and walks out of room, twirling rose*

* * *

Erik: I like her.

BFP: Me too.

Me: Ditto.

Raoul: I think I just got Rabies…

* * *

From: musicalsrock

can meg and erik get mearried please

* * *

Me: I don't mind that arrangement.

Erik: (glares)

* * *

From: BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses

Awesome! Okay so I have some questions.

Erik:

Okay first of all you're awesome [hugs]

When you eventually get out of here are you gonna get together with Meg, cause I think you too are perfect for each other. [Secretly gives him a red rose with black ribbon necklace] *Whispers-ask meg out and give her this neckalace*

Christine:

I hate you! Erik gave you everything but you chose...wait, what's that pansy's name again...oh yeah...you chose Raoul over, the incredibly hot and loving, Erik! You truly are a bitch, hell I prefer Carlotta over you. I hope you die [can I kill her].

Meg:

You are an awesome character [gives her an ipod with the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack on it] I really want you and Erik together and if anyone tries to take him I'll 'dispose' of them *coughChristinecough*

And to make sure you and Erik get together...[makes a closet appear out of nowhere and lock Meg and Erik inside]

Lila don't let them out for a while please.

Raoul aka :

Get a life!

[Gives chocolate chip cheese cake to everyone except Raoul and Christine]

Bye Erik [hugs] bye Meg [gives an extra cookie]

* * *

Me: I don't think any of those are questions.

Erik: Who cares? (looks at BlackWerewolf) And if she says no?

Raoul: That was uncalled for!

BFP: Shut up, Pansy!

Me: No, he's right. (everyone gasps) I know, shocking.

(Meg and Erik suddenly get pushed into a closet)

Erik: (muffled) Okay…

* * *

From: faithtrustpixiedust96

Bonjour, mes artistes brilliant! (Lila included)

Lila, tu ne besoin pas include cet revue dans un chapitre si tu ne veut pas. Je juste veux utilize ma francais pour le bienfaisance de les acteurs de POTO (parce que ils sont francais vraiment, oui? Je ne suis pas vraiment francais. Francais est ma deuxime langue, mais j'essayer.) Maintennant, je juste veux de dire que j'etait lire chapitre neuf encore, le chapitre quand Erik a chanter "No One Would Listen", et je juste veut dire a Erik que tu, mon ami, est un chanteur incroyable. Aussi, j'ai un question pour vous, Monsieur Fantome. Combien de langues est ce que tu parle? Francais et Anglais, bien sur, mais est ce que tu parle quelques d'autres?

Merci pour votre attention!Tout de vous sont magnifique! Des biscuits pour tout! (chocolate-pastille de menthe)

Pixie

P.S-Pardonner moi si ma francais est pas correct.

* * *

Me: I had to look that up. She's complimenting you, Erik, on your singing voice and gave everyone cookies. Oh, your French is a bit off.

Raoul: Wait, where IS that- Oh, right, the closet.

(Closet opens to Erik taking off his shirt. Raoul coughs. Erik turns to see everyone's expressions)

Erik: What? We're playing strip poker, and Meg's winning.

Meg: By a lot.

Raoul: just answer the question, you womanizer.

Erik: How many lanuguages… Let's see, English, French, Persian, German, Swedish, Italian, Spanish… my Greek is rusty… Oh, and Russian. You know, the basics. And this was her idea.

(he comes out of the closet, shirtless)

* * *

From: BrokenFirePen

Okay, hugs all around. Except Christine. I'm not liking you very much. Erik, Meg and Madame Giry, you three get two, just because you're awesome like that. And more cake and cookies. I threw some brownies in there as well. Now, I don't have any questions this time, all my big questions were in my last review, but I do have a few requests.

Meg, can you replace Christine and choose the Phantom because he just doesn't get any lovin' in the movie, musical, or book. You know, just sort of take her place and pick Erik? Thanks dahlin'! You're a doll!

Erik, don't stop being the sexy man you are. Show it. Falunt it. Make Raoul JEALOUS! In fact, go climb some ropes and be all awesome. And, ready, ready...? *Tackles in a big hug and kisses cheek* HAHA! Raoul, are you jealous!

So, yeah, that's about it. Oh, I do have one more thing. Erik, kick Raouls ass for me? THANKS!

Love you guys! (Lila, Erik, Meg and Madame Giry) Cake, brownies, cookies, hugs and kisses to my four favorite people ever! Hope to see you next time on

Phantom Interviews! LOTS OF LOVE!

* * *

BFP: Hey look, it's me.

Me: Cool.

Meg: Only in fanfiction world…

Erik: I was attacked. And with pleasure, mon cher. (begins beating Raoul up)

BFP: Shouldn't we stop him?

Me: Stop?

* * *

From: musicalsrock

ok i have some stuff to say christine i HATE YOU you broke eriks heart so screw you rauol you are just creepy erik i love you but you know who is perfect for you meg she is smart and kind meg you are my favorite character thats it meg could you sing learn to be lonley to erik please thank you

* * *

Me: I almost said Stereotypical review alert, but I see we have a request. Go ahead, Meg. (aside) End with a bang, as I always say.

Meg:

Child of the wilderness

Born into emptiness

Learn to be lonely

Learn to find your way in darkness

Who will be there for you

Comfort and care for you

Learn to be lonely

Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world

There are arms to hold you

You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness

Child of the wilderness

Learn to Be lonely

Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely

Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world

There are arms to hold you

You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness

Child of the wilderness

Learn to Be lonely

Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely

Life can be lived life can be loved alone

(Erik goes up and kisses her cheek. She grins sheepishly)

* * *

A/N: Hehehehe I am such a bad person for not updating… I'm thinking of doing a season 2 type thing with more characters… Maybe…


	15. Glee and Kisses

A/N: 7 pages before answering. Not bad. :-) Okay, and before I go any further, I just want to say : Check out PhantomReviewer on youtube if you haven't yet. Oh, my lord, he is hilarious! His latest video are fantastic!

By the way, I have enough reviews at this point to do about 6 more chapters, so it'll be a while until your newer ones show up. Oi, I have so much work to do…

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE VERY LOOOOONG WAIT! I suck at updating….

Me: HEY! Okay, so here's the next installment!

Erik: Hey.

Raoul: Bonjour.

Meg: Hello!

Christine: Hel-

Andre, Firmin & Carlotta: SAVE US!

Me: Where we last left off, Erik kissed Meg, everyone still hates Raoul and loves Erik, and not much has changed. But it's about to…

Erik: What?

Raoul: I don't like the sound of that.

From: SilverArrow13

Ok, so, COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! *sees Raoul trying to take one* NOT YOU PANSY! *hits Raoul's hand with a ruler*

Yes Raoul, I did call you a pansy, and a fop, and a moron, and a whole lot of things that I can't say to other people. Yes, I do hate you Raoul, I hate you with all my heart you spoiled brat. ANYWAYS! Questions...

Erik: Which movie of Phantom of the Opera did you like the most?

Christine: I don't totally hate you... but still, WHY THE HECK DID YOU CHOOSE A PANSY? A F* PANSY FOR GOD'S SAKE?

Carlotta: Do you hate your hat? lol

Firmin & Andre: Why did you choose Carlotta to play the Countess when you knew that Christine sings a lot better? And don't play the 'We don't take orders' card

Everyone: If you can re-do one event from the Phantom of the Opera, what would it be?

AND IF YOU POST THIS REVIEW, I WILL GIVE EVERYONE (ecxept the pansy) A GIANT COOKIE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! THANK YOU! *hands everyone a cookie, but gives Raoul a scorpian that stings him*

Raoul: I feel like I'm a catholic schoolgirl…

Erik: No comment.

Raoul: Yeah, I know you hate me.

Erik: Personally, I liked the 1990's series with Charles Dance. But movie wise… The Dario Argento version. (starts laughing)

Me: Is that because you get some?

Erik: (Stops laughing) Maybe.

Me: Oh, you'll get some later, don't worry about it.

Erik: Now that's what I like to hear.

Christine: WHY THE HECK DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING?

Carlotta: (glare)

Firmin: The people liked Carlotta.

Andre: It's our duty to please the audiences.

Erik: Not to mention you didn't want me to be there.

Raoul: We actually have talked about where this whole thing went wrong before, and the time where everything hit the fan was definitely Christine and myself returning to the opera.

Andre: Yes, it simply lured him out.

Erik: I regret killing Buquet.

Raoul: Cookies! (everyone grabs one. He is stung) I got rabies again!

From: musicalsrock

i feel like not logging in okay i got some dares christine i dare you to try to fly off a cliff raoul join her you stupid pansy throws thorny vine meg and erik sing way back into love and then get married madame giry say your real name cookies and hugs for everyone except christine and girly man

Me: Musicalsrock, isn't your new name 'a raven like a writing desk'? That confused me for a bit there.

Madame Giry: My real name is Antoinette.

Erik: We are not getting married!

Me: They'll sing though.

(A/N: This took me forever to find a good video!)

Meg:

I've been living with a shadow overhead

I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed

I've been lonely for so long

Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on

Erik:

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away

Just in case I ever need em again someday

I've been setting aside time

To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

Both:

All I want to do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

Oh oh oh

Meg:

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine

I've been searching but I just don't see the signs

I know that it's out there

There's got to be something for my soul somewhere

Erik:

I've been looking for someone to shed some light

Not somebody just to get me through the night

I could use some direction

And I'm open to your suggestions

Both:

All I want to do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

And if I open my heart again

I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Meg:

There are moments when I don't know if it's real

Or if anybody feels the way I feel

I need inspiration

Not just another negotiation

Both:

All I want to do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

And if I open my heart to you

I'm hoping you'll show me what to do

And if you help me to start again

You know that I'll be there for you in the end

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Me: Good snog- I mean, song choice…

From: mirifaery

HAH! OMG, you got me perfectly! Waffle Song, LOL...

Okay, anyway... *clears throat*

I would like to give out hugs to Meg and Erik, because Erik needs a hug (even though he's got like twenty by now, he STILL needs one) and because Meg is so awesome (she reminds me of my cousin, which is a GOOD THING).

Raoul - So why didn't you believe Christine about the Phantom existing? Aren't you supposed to believe someone you're (supposedly) in love with? You were all, "THERE IS NO PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" for like the whole play until Christine got kidnapped. I want to know: What was going through your dust-bunny filled brain?

Meg - So how well did you know Erik before the whole love triangle thingy? And what is your view on said love triangle thingy?

Carlotta - Why do you like pink so much?

Christine - BE HONEST. Who do you like better, Raoul or Erik?

Erik - What sort of musical training do you have? Like, zero, some or alot? And how many instruments can you play? Also, who do you think portrayed your character the best? (In ANY play/movie.)

Wow...that's alot of questions! Bye now!

Me: Thank you, I do try very much.

Erik: Hi Miri!

Raoul: Well… I was just trying to calm her, and it does seem like something that would be a fairytale, but obviously, I was wrong. They say that fear of someone give them power, but apparently he had had enough at the time…

Meg: I did know Erik, actually. He lived with us before mother found a place for him. Before Christine came to us, we were much closer. This whole triangle is completely stupid. I mean, if Christine had said something, none of this would've happened!

Erik: Exactly.

Carlotta: Why-a don't you-a?

Christine: They both have their qualities. I mean, Jacob or Edward?

Me: Oh god! Don't get me started on Twilight!

Meg: You would read that, Christine.

Erik: I have no formal training, but I do overhear singing lessons and listen to them. And I can only play three instruments; organ, piano and violin. And as to who has played me best, I would say Michael Crawford or Charles Dance. Michael physically acts more like me, but Charles has got my personality perfectly.

Me: I agree. But Michael Crawford still creeps me out…

From: 4evr

(A/N: This was sent BEFORE I requested it, and that's why BrokenFirePen won)

OMG EPIC WIN! :)

ok questions and comments time

1)Christine - you are ok but the sad thing is im younger then you and i have a larger vocalrange then you and can sing your parts in the movie and play with ease.(especialy because i play you in our schools production of Phantom)any way i dare you to make out with Firmin...*evil giggle*

2) Erik - you rock :)*huggs and gives large pressent*

3)Raoul - you dont need to die i acctualy sort of like you but only for your voice but Eric surpases you in every aspect of life(sorry)*sympathy hug*

4) Meg - i like you *gives prety neclace hey do you like any one right now?you are so sweet you deserve true love :)

5)Carlota who tought you to sing? you suck. sorry but you need to die.

All- what is your favorite part of the movie?

one more thing Raoul and :) Erik :)i dare you both to sing aall i ask of you as a duet but Raoul has to sing the girl part then at the end you two have to kiss.*ives apolegetic look at Erik* It would be funny.

thanx and btw i love the fic.

Christine: As for my singing talent, who's fault is that? (not-so-discreetly points to Erik)

Erik: You're the one who was too occupied with my identity to focus.

Christine: Make… Out… With… Firmin…?

Raoul: Can't say this won't be interesting.

Me: Should I make her do it? Hmmm… I'll flip a coin. Heads says I don't, Tails says I do. (pulls coin out of pocket and flips it) Tails, goddamn it… Gotta do it, Christine.

(I shove them both into the magic closet thingie…)

Me: And don't come out until I say!

Meg: Have fun…

Erik: (Puts hand over mouth to hide smile)

Me: Oh, just wait you pompous beast…

Raoul: Sympathy is a start, I guess…

Meg: Like? I don't really… I don't really have… (blushes furiously)

Carlotta: Oh, shut-a you face-a!

Erik: My favorite part is definitely Don Juan.

Raoul: I liked that too. It was well shot and the expressions were fantastic.

Meg: I liked the graveyard scene. That was beautiful scenery.

Erik: They chose some great locations for the film.

Me: And now comes my favorite part. Christine, you guys can come out now.

(Christine and Firmin stumble out)

Erik: Have fun?

Me: I know I will in a minute!

Raoul: You're not actually going to make us do this, are you?

Me: Yes, of course.

Erik: (Growls) Fine, whatever gets us out fastest.

Me: (Aside) They have no idea…

(A/N: Read the third Erik verse… I couldn't stop laughing)

ERIK

No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears.

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom,

Let daylight dry -your tears.

I'm here, with you, beside you,

To guard you and to guide you…

RAOUL

Say you love me every waking moment,

Turn my head with talk of summertime…

Say you need me with you, now and always…

Promise me that all you say is true -that's all I ask of you…

ERIK

Let me be your shelter,

Let me be your light.

You're safe: No-one will find you

Your fears are far behind you…

RAOUL

All I want is freedom,

A world with no more night…

And you always beside me; to hold me and to hide me…

ERIK

Then say you'll share with me

One love, one lifetime…

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you…

Anywhere you go, let me go too -

Vicomte, that's all I ask of you…

RAOUL

Say you'll share with me

One love, one lifetime…

Say the word and I will follow you…

BOTH

Share each day with me, each night, each morning…

RAOUL

Say you love me…

ERIK

You know I do…

BOTH

Love me -that's all I ask of you…

Raoul: Do we really have to-

Erik: Get over it Raoul.

(Erik grabs the Vicomte and pulls him forward. His hands are locked behind Raoul's head. He smashes Raoul's lips against his own. Raoul tenses, then relaxes)

Andre: That is wrong on so many levels.

Firmin: Mmmhmm.

Carlotta: Mortal enemies… ha. They-a rather look-a like they are enjoying themselves-a.

Christine: I can't watch this! (Turns away)

Meg: I can!

Me: Me too. Highfive! (Highfives her)

(The two boys break the kiss, looking astonished. They both realize they're not done yet.)

BOTH

Anywhere you go let me go too…

Love me -that's all I ask of you…

Meg and Me: THAT WAS SO CUTE!

Raoul: (blush) I, uh…

(Erik puts his finger to Raoul's lips then sits back down)

Meg: Is he going to kiss EVERYONE in here?

Erik: (to me) The only one I've been denied is you.

Me: Right back to your old ways! For a second there, I thought you were cute.

Erik: Perhaps you'd like to try.

Me: (blushing) No…

From: Keyra93

Ok, before starting with questions/comments/everythingelse, I must inform you I'm NOT English: I'm Italian, and I'm not so good with this language because of my age (I'm 16) and so I'm pretty sure I will make a lot of mistakes writing this! So forgive me, but I'm happy to say that, FINALLY, I can read a lot of funny and interesting things about my lovely Erik (oh how much I love you dear!)! So let's start!

Carlotta: my dear, do you know I love you? You are fantastic, really! With those clothes! And that horrible voice! Ahahah really, you're too funny, and I quite love your dresses! How much time do you spend in front of your mirror? And why do you love those things which cannot be called "dogs" that you carry everywhere?

Christine: I won't ask you why you chose Raoul in place of Erik, because I've read your answers and because I know you are simply stupid. But, I must say, you are quite a wonderful woman in the movie (2004) and I love your voice! Anyway, I hate you. And, one question: the only kiss you gave Erik, the one at the end of the movie, well… it was absolutely full of passion, wasn't it? What were you thinking about? Something like "I want to save Raoul" or something like "I am really sorry for you Erik, even if now I will leave you to your solitude (because I'm simply stupid)"? Sorry if you have answered this question yet, I haven't noticed it.

Madame Giry: well, I can't avoid to ESTIMATE you! Really, you are the perfect character of this book I think, with Erik of course. What did you think when you saw Erik the first time? Did you ever care for his face? I don't' think you did, but I want to be sure.

Raoul: oh, I was forgetting about you. Die please. By the way, I have two questions for you! First: how can you have that pandoro-hair? Please, if you don't know what's a pandoro, search it on Google. Pandoro-boy! Second: what were you thinking when Erik and Christine were singing The Point Of No Return? I saw your disgusted face, in the movie, when Christine was singing "When will the flames at last consume us?" and it was TO funny, muahahahahahahahah!

Erik: I love you! *hugs him and then kisses him on the cheek* -ok I could continue to the infinite but I will stop it now! Well, I haven't read the book yet, but in the movie… Gerard Butler acted you so perfectly, you were handsome and lovely and in love with the stupid girl and damned and sad and angry and… desperate! Oh, how much I would have liked to be there and comfort you! But in any case, I have some questions for you: what did you think about Madame Giry when she saved you? And how have you built your fantastic House on the Lake? And, do you prefer the violin or the piano? What are your favorite songs among the ones of the movie? Ok sorry if I've covered you with questions, but this is the last one: could I give you a full-lips kiss, please? I love you! "Say the word and I will follow you!"

Lila: ok, these are the last things I have to say, then I'll leave, relax! I must thank you really much for this fantastic fanfic, I'm glad to have been able to read it (I don't think this phrase is grammatically correct, but we don't care for that, do we?), THANK YOU! I will read all of you others Phantom of the Opera fan fictions as soon as I will have the time (maybe exactly now, when I'll finish this review). But I pray you: don't use too much initials like RUG or BTW, if you can, because I don't understand them!

Sorry!

And at last… COOKIES FOR ALL!

Me: If I insulted you with the Carlotta thing, I apologize for making fun of your possible accent. Hehe thanks for reading it!

Erik: I am loved in Italy too. (smiles) Ciao, mi bella.

Carlotta: Someone a-likes me… for-a my fashion-a sense and my-a charm. Grazie! I spend about an hour or so-a, depending on my costumer's needs-a. And-a my-a poodles are-a like-a my babies.

Me: I love her explanation of why she didn't ask…

Christine: I kissed him because I felt sorry for what he did, and I still loved him, I just couldn't be with him.

Madame Giry: Estimate? Do you mean ignore? Well, thank you. And when I first saw Erik, I pitied him, knowing that his face must've been a terrible burden. I loved Erik like a son, and I always will.

Erik: Merci, maman. (Smiles)

Me: Awwww….

Raoul: I have cake hair… Uh…

Me: Don't look at me. ….I have no idea.

Raoul: I was thinking, to be honest, "Oh shit…". It took me by shock.

Erik: Thank you, mi bella. (Is hugged and kissed) Actually, Gerard could have done better. They made him too sexy, not that I'm not. (Winks) I've always grateful to Antoinette. She did me a great service and I love her for that. Anyway, I built my house on the lake, I helped build the Opera Garnier, and I changed the plans.

Me: Nice. *laughs*

Erik: AND I prefer the piano, as it has a larger range. My favorite song is Past the Point of No Return.

Me: No kidding.

Christine: And why would that be?

Erik: Because I wrote it! Ladies, get your minds out of the gutter!

Me: *hits Erik's arm* Alright. RUG is the Really Useful Group, the company who owns Phantom of the Opera.

Piangi: I am bored! NEXT QUESTION!

From: x-blindingdarkness

oh, i love this story! :] i have a few things to say/ask.

christine: that's my name. (: i actually really liked you until right before 'stranger than you dreamt it' when you took off erik's mask. obviously he was wearing it for a reason, genius. you have a very pretty voice, but you are also very stupid. i don't like you. :[

raoul: i like your name, but i don't like you at all. you're so BLIND. Why christine loves you is beyond me, but i suppose she IS an idiot, so it's to be expected from her. :/ i really don't like you, although ryan silverman was absolutely marvelous when i saw him two weeks ago. [i still hate you, though]. why is your hair so ridiculous? you're the freakin' vicomte de chagny, for crying out loud. look professional instead of looking like a mindless moron.. although that's what you are.

erik: *squee* you're my favorite character from any musical ever. i love you. :3 you're absolutely gorgeous and i completely understand why you had to kill joseph and piangi. 'music of the night' gives me chills every single time I hear it. when i saw 'phantom' on broadway, that song made me cry. it's so adorable, and so are you! 3 i have a couple questions: first of all, will you marry me? {that other girl knows nothing. i'm an actress myself, and i am a much better one than christine. plus, i'm a soprano, so i can sing for you. :3} second of all, will you puh-lease sing something for me? anything? 3

madame giry: i love how you repeat 'keep your hand at the level of your eyes' a billion times. really, i do. i think it's an incredible addition to the end of the show. you're also very pretty and wise. you're my second favorite character. {after erik, of course.}

meg: YOU'RE SO PRETTY. :3 i like you too.

lila: i like this story :] *whispers* you should add some raoul/erik yaoi. I love them as a pairing, although i hate raoul. 3

erik, i'll be waiting with a ring. :3

Christine: And I liked you, up until just now. GOD, I thought Christine's were supposed to stick together...

Me: My neighbor's named Christine. *blinks in thought* She could be you in the future. *creepy future hands*

Christine: AGH! SCARY!

Raoul: *eye twitch*

Erik: Now I'm GLAD I didn't get her...

Raoul: When are people going to understand that that was ONE TIME I had my hair like that? ONE TIME! GOD! Do your research...

Me: Yeah, every other Raoul is attractive.

Raoul: YEAH! … Hey, wait.

Me: And your brother is a sexy BEAST!

Raoul: Phillippe? *frowns* Butbutbut he's so... Meh.

Me: If by 'meh', you mean 'attractive', then yes, he is meh.

Erik: *is slumped on my shoulder* I'm not attractive, I'm not marrying anybody, and I already sang today.

Me: What's wrong?

Erik: I'm tired. And I'm missing Glee.

Raoul: You watch that show? It's terrible!

Meg: It's so good!

Christine: But they're all lip-syncing!

Erik: No, not all of them. Just Rachel and Finn. The rest have TALENT. I want that Mercedes girl as a student.

Me: I love the show. I watch every episode. The Christmas one needed more of a developmental plot though.

Carlotta: Yes-a. It-a was-a too specific to-a be helpful in-a the next-a episode!

Piangi: Maybe Sue will be nicer?

Christine: How many times have we thought that?

Me: True. ANYWAY!

Meg: RIGHT! Thank you, hun.

Madame Giry: Merci!

Me: *whispers* Done and done.

From: Fan of the Phantom

Hello! I'm back! I love how the story's going so far!

I just want to say that I feel sorry for the characters who're getting bashed (except for Carlotta, she needs to be yelled at some more). *Gives everyone hugs (even the lesser characters) except Carlotta. She just gets a sympathetic pat on the back.* Before I go I wish to tell Carlotta one thing... STOP BEING A STUCK UP SNOBBY-(fill in the blank)!

I love you guys!

Fan of the Phantom is signing off!

Carlotta: WHY-A I SHOULD-A-

Me: OKAY! Next question! Please!

From: Going Over the Moon

Ahh i love this. it puts me in a good mood. (and thank you for the compliment on my name! i love rent) So, question for Christine ane Erik, when you were doing the lessons, didn't anyone ever hear you, or walk in? Erik, how exactly does one "sing through the walls"? Do ypu ever listen to musical theater stuff *coughRENTcough*? Raoul, it says somewhere in the book that you are a poet. That true? nice! only thing to do...

Christine: No, the door was locked, so people walking in wasn't a problem.

Raoul: I heard them, but I didn't see him, so it didn't matter.

Erik: *nods* I am a talented ventriloquist and escape artist. Slipping in and out of those rooms was simple. As for my tastes in Musical Theater... I like Rent sometimes, but I'm more into things like Jekyll and Hyde and Sweeney Todd. Darker stuff. Even Les Mis is fantastic!

Raoul: *blush* Yes... I am a poet. Just a hobby, really, but I do it often.

Andre: Let's hear one!

Firmin: Yes, let's!

Raoul: Alright. *thinks* I've got it! There once was a man from Paris, who fell out of a very tall tree, he went quite mad, Erik was the name of the lad, and now he's going to hit me! *runs away laughing, Erik running after him*

Piangi: So ignored. NEXT QUESTION!

From: Erika

To the Phantom,

What do you prefer to be called,Angel of Music,Phantom,Mr.Y.(Love Never Dies),or Erik( No idea how any body knows this one). Ok,why did you mess with Christine and the Pansey song,Sure you sang it way better but yoe just dont mess with couple song you think if Christine was almost in a trance she wouldnt remember it?

Will you raise Gutauve by yourself or send him to bording school? I will now say that Mr.Y. is my favorite fictional person,And you give my broken heart hope Erik,thank you.(Hugs Erik)

To Christine,

Do you ever regret choosing Raul,especily now that you know hes homesexual,is that how you knew Gaustave wasnt his son? Ok, I love Erik but I totaly Cheered when you took his mask of after the point of no return,He so shouldnt have messed with your song.

Erik: Well... All depends how well you know me. Phantom is more formal, Erik is informal, and Angel of Music is a pet name, really...

((Erik is the Phantom's name from the original novel by Gaston Leroux, highly recommended!))

Me: And to me, he's widdle Erik-stuffykins...

Erik: No. And I do what I want. I'm the Phantom for God's sake! And... who the hell is Gustave?

Me: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!

Erik: I was kidding. And Love Never Dies WAS JUST A STORY! Gustave isn't real.

Christine: Nope.

Me: I hate Love Never Dies sometimes. It just makes more contradictions when you start one of these things before it's released.

Andre: Maybe you should let us go!

Firmin: And keep them! Start a Love Never Dies version!

Me: No. There is a large percentage of people who DON'T like Love Never Dies. I think it's pretty good, but not worth doing more work to make fanfiction.

Raoul: I'M NOT HOMOSEXUAL!

Erik: I knew it.

Raoul: I'M NOT!

Erik: No need to lie, Vicomte.

Raoul: I'M NOT- Oh, forget it!

Christine: Thank you... I guess.

Meg: NEXT QUESTION!

From: Erika

Sorry the last review by me closed early ill finesh it in this box.

To the Perfectly Prim and Proper Pansy,

Are you Homo or Bi? Do you prefer the Phantom,Christiene,or Andre?Is your favorite fanfiction yaoi? Has Lila Stopped laughing yet?Are you going to push for joint custody With Mr.Y.? Please answer all these questions.

Lila I love you,(gives Hug)This is the funniest fanfic I have ever read Ill give you more questions later.

Bye,

Erika.

Me: Last one, then you guys can sleep!

Erik: NICE!

Raoul: I am straight! And Christine is my one true love!

Christine: Aw! *hugs him*

Raoul: NO, I DON'T LIKE YAOI!

Me: I do! *huggles laptop then Erika*

Erik: NIGHTY-NIGHT!

Raoul: Yes, I'm tired.

Christine: Au revoir!

Me: NIGHT EVERYBODY! See you next time!


	16. Hot and Bothered

A/N: I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT POSTED IN FOREVER! D': I know you all probably hate me! BUT HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS! :(:(:( I was cleaning out my inbox and felt guilty! SO I WILL WRITE FOR YOU! But, I have been Phantom of the Opera role-playing on facebook, and I'm married to an Erik (W00T I 3 you Erik and your typist!) and have kids and my best friend is a succubus so WHEE! JOIN THE FUN! DO IT!

Me: *walks in and throws backpack on the floor* I HATE SCHOOL! *sees Erik* Hi.

Erik: *runs and picks me up, hugging me* WE MISSED YOU! *puts me down* And Raoul is bugging me.

Raoul: YOU TRIED TO F-

Carlotta: Oh, shut-a up-a! *hits Raoul with a shoe*

Christine: When exactly do we get out of here?

Me: Might be soon, the readers MAY hate me for abandoning you guys. Either way, I have at least another five chapters worth in my inbox, so we'll be here a while.

Andre: Let's just get this over with.

Firmin: Yes, I need to finish my will and testament. I will die down here, so I might as well.

Me: If you insist! AND I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH!

From: A-Creature-of-Darkness

Authoress: Love ya!

Raoul: I don't hate you as much as I used to- after all, you're the reason Erik is SINGLE! But I hate you because YOU MADE ERIK SINGLE! And Your name had 3 sylables in a row. And your hair is- you know what, no. You've had 2 many insults about it. I understand it might have been the style in the 1800s... it is still a bit rediculous though. Oh, who am I kidding. It's alot rediculous. But still, I guess was the 'thing' then. You've been picked on alot, and I'm one of the people who pick on you. sorry. I actually have a series on here called the Raoul Bashing Chronicals... once agian, sorry... I still kinda hate you, after all you did try to kill Erik. Twice. D:

Christine: I may be understanding with Mr. Hair, however you don't deserve much sympethy. Maybe SOME, but not much. You were young. You were had to make a choice not many your ade- well, not many at all had to make. A Phantom, or Vicomte. However I do think you're a bit stupid and glassy-eyed. Or at least in your choice between the 2 you were stupid. Raoul didn't notice you until you Performed onstage. He never left you little gestures of love like a Rose with a ribbin unlike someone ELSE I KNOW! He never went to look for you when you were kidnaped. Erik loves you with all his heart, and because he's deformed doesn't change that. He may have killed Puanchi (Or however you spell his name), and Joseph whats-his-face but it was out of love for you. That's all I have to say about you, other than your hair would look better straight.

Meg: I love how you don't mind Christine being the center of attention, but you're still her freind with her stealing all the attention. You have (No offence to Christine) a better voice than Christine. I love your Masqerade outfit!

Eri: Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this. Will you marry me? I LURVE! YOU! ... I could go into another rant about how awesome you are and how attractive you are, and how much I admire you for being able to go through all that and still have a scense of humor and still be at least remotely happy, but 'Will you marry me' pretty much sums it up, I think. *Smooches* :D

Raoul: Urm... Thank you? Wait, no! I mean... GAH! Too many months of these girls is hurting my head!

Me: Hey... My name has three syllables in a row! *pouts*

Erik: Is it possible NOT to have syllables in a row?

Christine: He has a point.

Carlotta: Who-a cares about-a syllables? *throws hands up in the air*

Me: Uh, everyone! ...Apparently.

Raoul: AGAIN WITH THE HAIR! *plays with now-grown-out hair* Even after I cut it they made fun of it...

Me: Am I the only one who's going to point out Gerard Butler's Phantom had the same hair as Raoul... IT'S A WIG!

Erik: Oh, god... *facepalm*

Meg: I like PhantomReviewer. Shame it's his last season.

Madame Giry: Agreed. Shame.

Christine: ...Will they never stop with all this? I get it, okay? I should've picked Erik, but I didn't!

Me: If she did, no one would care about this story. Scary! *makes scary fingers* Oh noes!

Meg: I'm LOVED! And mentioned! *Madame Giry, Carlotta, Firmin and Andre all glare*

Piangi: So was I! *high-fives Meg*

Me: What have I done to them?

Meg: Thank you for the compliments, dear! After all the insults after LND, it's rare to get a compliment.

Christine: *hums bathing beauty*

Meg: *glares at Christine* AND it's nice to be recognized for my voice!

Christine: You call that squawk box a voice?

Meg: I've always been more talented! Right Erik?

Christine: Only as good as your teacher. Right, angel?

Erik: *looks between the two* Urm... Well, I mean...

Me: Wow, Erik.

Erik: *squeaks* No comment? *gets slapped by both of them*

Me: You may be glad to read your questions.

Erik: M-marriage? I... urm... I'm interested in someone else at the moment, but it's very flattering... *blush*

Me: Who? Christine?

Erik: Well, n- *is kissed*

Madame Giry: *blushes* I think we should move on.

Me: As do I.

From: Lily

Hey,

I don't know if you are still writing this, but I must nevertheless tell you

how much I love this. Please keep on writing!

So my questions:

Christine: First of all, I want to tell you, that you are very talented. Your

voice is just amazing! Don't be too upset because all of the mean comments,

you actually are a very nice and good person. You were sixteen when all this

happened and we are all fools in love, especially when we are sixteen.

Now tell me: Is there any chance I will see you happy with Erik? That would be

lovely, you are MEANT to be together!

Erik: Just one question: Do or did you love Christine for who she is, I mean

for the person she is, or was it just her voice that you love(d)?

Do you still have feelings for her?

Raoul: Everything you did was very brave but remember the greatest harm can

result from the best intentions!

Meg: I like you very much! I think you and Erik would be great best friends!

Are you in love with anybody at the moment?

Actually I must say I love you all! You are all wonderful characters and you

sing so wonderfully together. HUGS for you all, especially for Erik (I must

admit I have a crush on you^^)

Me: *grins* Thank you. Nice to know people like me.

Christine: *hugs Lily* Thank you for the kind words. I could use a reviewer like you. *smiles softly* Erik... Seems to be interested in another. And I am quite content with my husband.

Raoul: This whole 'trapped-here-eternally' thing isn't so bad. Kinda like a honeymoon for us.

Erik: Your idea of romance is astounding.

Raoul: Let's see you do better under the circumstances!

Erik: Woo a woman? Any woman I choose? Simple. *pulls rose out of nowhere and gets on one knee, giving me the rose* Mademoiselle.

Me: *is turning red* Th-thank y-y-you... *takes the roses and looks away*

Erik: *gets up and mutters to Raoul* Simple.

Raoul: *growls and mutters*

Erik: I did love Christine since she was a child. Her voice, while it is beautiful, was not the reason I loved her. I harbor feelings for her, but romantic love... Doesn't seem to be the strongest emotion right now.

Raoul: A good saying. And it is true. Heartbreak... always heartbreak.

Piangi: Life is-a heartbreak.

Meg: *blushes* Aw, thank you. And I had my eyes on someone... But he has no eyes for me.

Me: *pats her back* I know how that is.

Erik: *blushes and shakes it off and hugs Lily* Thank you.

Me: Everyone together now!

Everyone: THANK YOU!

Andre: Enough with the mushy crap. Let's just move on!

From: BrokenFirePen

Brilliant! Absolutely hilarious! Lila, you make me laugh every time even if it

is just a giggle! Giggles count everyone! Erik, I simply love you and when you

said you wanted to keep me, I had tons of fan girls screaming at me in

jealousy! Again, I am not appossed to being kidnapped! Meg, Madame Giry, you

both are still awesome! Christine, you're sort of meh right now and Raoul is

just on the NO front. Sorry dude. (: Please update soon and concider having a

new guest on your show. They add something too it! (: Much love to all! Except

Raoul! BYEE!

Me: *stands and bows* Thank you, thank you!

Erik: *gets up and hugs BFP* Butbutbut I LIKE YOU! *picks her up and sits down, BFP in his lap*

Raoul: Anymore people down here, there won't be enough food or places to sleep.

Erik: *pouts but loosens his grip* You're right...

Christine: Did Erik just say Raoul was right?

Everyone: *le gasp!*

Meg: There's a first.

Madame Giry: Thank you, dear.

Christine: Meh is better than bite-your-face-off.

Raoul: STILL DESPISED!

Erik: *looks to me* What if I kill Raoul and she can have his bed and food?

Me: And give yourself a harem? No. She is going home.

Erik: Aww... *kisses BFP's cheek* Bye.

Andre: Can I get a mention? NEXT QUESTION!

From: Cailie di Mekio

hahaha! Classic, Li.

Everyone: *glares at me*

Me: *laughs nervously* Thanks, Cail. N-next question!

From: Lily

((Some of this review was omitted because it was too similar to the former sent in by the reviwer))

Erik and Christine: Could the two of you sing something for me?

Erik: *grins happily* Okay!

Christine: *smiles and shrugs* Fine by me. What song?

Me: You guys should do... Hm. I can't think of a song. OOH! Let's have some votes from the readers!

From: Phantomrox87

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILA! I made you a cake(pulls out chocolate cake) but then I

didn't know if you would like chocolate so I made a funfetti cake too (pulls

out second cake). And then I didn't know if you prefered ice cream with cake

so I got a three flavoured tub (brings out ice cream). Since this is your

birthday, EVERYONE *including Mr. Hair* can have some cake.

Erik: PLEASE MARRY ME (hugs Erik). Who would you rather date, Mr. Fop,

Piangi, Bouquet, or Meg? Oh, and my voice teacher(not you unfortunatley) is

letting me do Music of the Night for our spring show.

Christine: Have you ever realized that in the movie version your makeup

changes from in between "The Phantom of the Opera" and "Music of the Night",

during "Music of the Night" your head hits a giant tassel, and during "Past

the Point of No Return your bracelet unclasps and then magically reclasps.

Meg: Who is stricter, your mother or Carlotta?

Carlotta: *in a mocking voice* Why-a do-a you-a add-a A's-a to-a the-a end-a

of-a every-a word-a. It gets annoying.

Piangi: Don't you think Carlotta's voice/singing is annoying?

Raoul: Who is less of a b*h? Carlotta or Christine?

Yeah, so that's it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN LILA(forces Erik to sing Happy

Birthday, then hugs Lila and hugs Erik)

Me: Aw, thanks! *takes it and eats some* Dig in you guys!

Erik: SWEETS! *grins and stuffs face happily, doing his best not to get anything on his clothes*

Raoul: For moi? *takes some ice cream*

Christine: YAY chocolate! *eats cake*

Meg and Madame Giry: Merci! *both eats cake*

Piangi: Would you like some my sweet? *feeds Carlotta*

Andre and Firmin: FOOD! *eats happily, glad to eat something*

Me: *looks at Erik, who has a bit of frosting on his nose* Erik, you got a little- Oh, stay still. *wipes it off*

Erik: *blushes* Merci. As much as I love the cake, I can't accept your proposal. I apologize. And out of the choices... Either Raoul or Meg, assuming I was bisexual. Meg is sweet and loving, but Raoul might actually be able to keep up with me. *grins devilishly*

Madame Giry: *blushes* Erik!

Carlotta: As-a much as I-a hate-a this man-a, I can-a imagine the-a Phantom is-a a very good-a lover.

Meg: *nods in agreement*

Me: He'd have to prove he's as big as he acts like he is.

Erik: Wanna find out?

Me: *blushes and mutters* Maybe.

Erik: Good luck singing Music of the Night. Difficult piece, that is.

Christine: I never noticed either of those things. I guess the lighting from the candles and lake must've made it look all weird, eh?

Meg: I find Carlotta is bossy, but my mother is stricter. Carlotta is a big diva-

Carlotta: Hey-a! I'm-a right-a here-a!

Meg: -but Mother expects nothing but perfection.

Madame Giry: Because I know you can achieve it.

Meg: Merci, maman!

Carlotta: I am-a Italianio! It-a is my accent-a!

Piangi: Are you makin' fun of my Principessa's accent? How dare you! And I love my little love's singing! She makes the art!

Raoul: I disagree. Christine makes true art... And she isn't a total bitch. *smiles at her* Love me?

Christine: *nods and hugs him*

Erik: Yuck. Light plus light equals blinding.

Me: Agreed. Everyone needs both in their lives.

Erik: *nods and smiles* Next question.

Me: Thanks for singing Happy Birthday.

From: ClawtheHunter

Kya! Erik sang! *snuggles Erik and spins about* Thank you phan-chan! I

asure you I'll be back!

And Chrissy? Here's a hug for you too. *hugs* Bad choice or no, you're still

a good character and an amazing singer. ^^

... *puts a toad in Calotta's dress* CAUSE I CAN!

... *pats she-he on the head before vanishing ala Erik*

Erik: *grins and huggles her* You're welcome, Claw-chan!

Christine: Aw! *hugs her tightly*

Carlotta: AGH! Get it-a off!

Piangi: Gladly. *reaches for dress*

Carlotta: *slaps him* I meant-a the toad! *jumps all over the lace, trying to get the frog away*

Me: Ooh, I like her.

Erik: Me too! *huggles Claw some more* I have the utmost respect for you.

Raoul: She messed up my hair. WHY? *sighs and buries face in hands*

From: musicalsrock

ok first of all erik you are the hottest guy alive you are better than that

stupid fop yeah rauol im talking to you gives him the finger christine I HATE

YOU you are such a jerk you hurt erik so go jump off a cliff and meg you are

amazing you and erik belong together erik look at meg she is perfect for you i

give you all cookies except raoul and christine they get poisonus scorpions

peace =)

Erik: Can I?

Me: Yes.

Erik: *clears throat* STEREOTYPICAL REVIEW ALERT! NEXT QUESTION!

From: awesomepenguin

Lila: This is the best fan-fiction I've ever read! Keep them trapped there

forever! Happy Birthday!

Raoul: I hate you, but I kinda admire you going to "rescue" Christine, even

though it was obvious that Erik would pummel you. Still, you are worse than

Erik

Christine: I actually don't hate you that much. You're just confusing.

Everyone thought you were crazy when you said you met the Phantom, including

Raoul, yet you still chose him. I really must know how your mind works

Meg: How did you feel when everyone was going down to kill Erik in his lair?

Carlotta: I like you. Your voice is so bad it makes me laugh and I feel

happier when I'm sad after I hear your voice. :) But, can you please get

singing lessons? Except not with Erik, because you're not awesome enough!

Erik: (I saved the best for last) I. LOVE. YOU. Do you hate the Beauty and the

Beast, because the Beast got a better ending than you? I would think you

would, but you have that rose thing, so I wanted to know. Oh and please sing

another song from Love Never Dies.

Me: Thank you! *grins*

Raoul: Thank... you? I'm a prince, but not as good as Mr. Pianofingers over there. Fantastic compliment.

Erik: *pats his shoulder* At least I haven't killed you yet.

Raoul: *cries*

Meg: I was frightened and scared and angry all at the same time! They were going after Erik, but I told them to stop, they'd surely kill me as well! And I just wanted to get through it alive.

Erik: *pats her shoulder* We are both quite alright, mon ami.

Meg: *smiles lightly* You're right.

Carlotta: Well, I-a never! Why-a must all of you-a go out of-a your ways to make-a fun of Carlotta? My-a voice is beautiful! Just-a ask my managers!

Andre: The people want, we deliver. She's been singing since she was nineteen, and the people have always loved Carlotta!

Firmin: And it's definitely not because they are impressed she can do it at her age! *covers mouth*

Carlotta: WHY YOU-A! I AM-A ONLY FORTY! That-a is not-a old! *runs after the managers with a shoe*

Erik: Whatever you say, Grandma. *laughs* I don't hate Beauty and the Beast, it's my favorite story. It takes place in my country, and is similar to my own tale. But... Unfortunately, Gaston must win sometimes. *shakes head sadly* Sing another one? Hm... Is Devil Take The Hindmost fine with you, Raoul?

Raoul: *nods* Sounds good.

Me: Alright! *grins*

Erik: Look at you, deep in debt

Stinking drunk - pitiful

Shall we two make a bet?

Devil take he hindmost

Raoul: Look at you, foul as sin

Hideous - horrible

Call the stakes, deal me in

Devil take the hindmost

Erik: Our Christine shall choose tonight

Raoul: Let her choose

Erik: Is she yours or mine?

Raoul: Draw the line

Erik: If she sings you lose tonight

Raoul: I won't lose

Erik: You leave from here

Raoul: Fine!

Erik: Disappear

Raoul: Fine! And if she won't, if I win

Erik: All your debts wiped away

Raoul: Very well, let's begin

Both: Devil take the hindmost

(simultaneously)

Raoul: You think you have the odd

You think you're in control

You think you've fixed the dice

Well I will gladly roll

I'll bet against the house

I'll even double down

Erik: Our game, it's been changed

Every throw risking her

All the rules rearranged

Fate has redesigned those

Raoul: Fortune's on my side

I won her long ago, I won her from you then

I beat you even now, I'll win her back again

Erik: Cut the deck, let us play

Roll your die once again

Raoul: And when the game is done!

Erik: Either way!

Both: Devil take the hindmost

Now Christine shall choose at last

Is she yours or mine?

Raoul: We've a son - our bond's secure

Erik: Are you sure?

Raoul: What?

Erik: Are you so sure?

Raoul: What do you mean?

Erik: Such a child, strange to see

Different, musical

Raoul: Huh?

Erik: Is he more you or me?

Which one do you find most?

Raoul: You lie.

(simultaneously)

Erik: Deal the cards, let them fall

Choose your hand, try your best

He who wins, wins it all

Raoul: I call your bluff - the game is on

And we will see who wins

Once and for all wins it all

Both: Devil take he hindmost

Erik: Deal the cards, let them fall

Choose your hand, try your best

He who wins wins it all

Raoul: I call your bluff - the game is on

And we will see who wins out

Once and for all wins it all

Both: Devil take the hindmost!

Erik: She walks, you leave together

Pockets full

Debts paid.

She sings - you leave alone.

Devil take the hindmost.

Meg, Christine and I: *applauses*

Meg: Next question!

From: BrokenFirePen

I DARE ERIK AND THE FOP TO MAKE OUTT! There, I said it. I wanna see some

action, no matter what it is.

Great chapter. As you can see I'm an insanely fast reader. In the beginning I

was like, Why is fathtrustpixiedust getting so many reviews. Then I was like,

oh, wait, Piled up comments. Hahah, I'm smart. Anyway, loved it. You're doing

a great job and Erik, I hope you don't get fat. That would be very sad. Make

sure you work out. Climb ropes or something. Love you!

Christine: Not again...

Meg: YES!

Me: I say, you have to up the anty every time someone dares you to do it.

Erik: So... how exactly do we do that?

Me: Hm. Tongues. French kiss. You both know how, right?

Raoul: *blush* Well... I've not had so much practice...

Erik: Fine. Whatever will get people to let us LEAVE.

((A/N: I WANT TO DESCRIBE THIS IN DETAIL SO I WILL XD))

Erik pinned Raoul against the cave wall roughly. He smirked devilishly at the frightened Vicomte. Erik pinned the boys wrists to the wall, being careful not to hurt him. He leaned in and kissed the younger boy's soft lips. It wasn't as bad as they made it out to be. They both seemed to enjoy the practice of it. Raoul was still shaky, while Erik was quick to learn what he liked and what he didn't. Erik let his lips move slightly against Raoul's, being slow but impatient with his movements. He just wanted to do what they had to, and be done with it. In truth, he had never French kissed anyone and enjoyed it. He figured there was a time for everything. He let one of his hands hold both of Raoul's above his head, running a hand through the boy's hair. this earned a small shiver from the boy. The phantom smirked, slipping his tongue into the young boy's mouth. Raoul squirmed against Erik, making the Phantom swallow an unexpected moan. The Vicomte's mouth was warm, and their tongues wrestled as if they had done it a million times. After what felt like forever, but was probably just a moment, Erik finally let go of the boy, breaking the kiss.

((WASN'T THAT FUN XD))

Erik: *blush* There. French kissing.

Raoul: *blush*

A/N: VOTE FOR A SONG CHRISTINE AND ERIK SHOULD DO! And send me lyrics, por favor! It'll be the intro to the next chapter!


	17. YaoiYuri MANIA!

A/N: Hello! I'm back on the beat, at least for a while, and I plan to knock these out as often as I can. Try to get caught up on all these reviews I've had since April. *sigh* Too much work! Some reviews would be fantastic though!

Christine: You are sunlight and I moon

Joined by the gods of fortune

Midnight and high noon

Sharing the sky

We have been blessed, you and I

Erik: You are here like a mystery

I'm from a world that's so different

From all that you are

How in the light of one night

Did we come so far?

Christine: Outside day starts to dawn

Erik: Your moon still floats on high

Christine: The birds awake

Erik: The stars shine too

Christine: My hands still shake

Erik: I reach for you

Both: And we meet in the sky!

Christine: You are sunlight and I moon

Joined here

Bright'ning the sky

With the flame

Of love

Both: Made of

Sunlight

Moonlight

Me: What a fantastic introduction! Now onto the interviews!

From: Kal El Kent821

Eric and raoul make out hahahahahahahahahaha seriously though love this story

lila ur a genius

Erik: Damn it!

Raoul: Why?

Me: *starts laughing ass off* I already told you what you'd have to do this time!

Raoul: Butbutbut WHY...

Erik: We should've known.

Meg: DO IT!

Me: YES!

Christine: I can't watch...

((AGAIN WITH THE DESCRIPTION))

Erik sighed. "Alright. Whatever will help us move on." He threw Raoul down onto the floor, being careful not to hurt him too badly. He knelt on the ground, one knee on either side of the Vicomte's hips. He leaned down, the only thing holding him up was his own strength. He pressed his lips to the young boy's, brushing his tongue against his lips. Raoul responded, parting his lips and wrestling the Phantom's tongue. Erik settled so he could rest on his elbows, getting closer to the Vicomte. After a while, he broke the kiss, Raoul whining a bit. He liked kissing him... Just a little.

Erik smirked, leaning down the boy's ear, muttering. "Enjoying this, are we?" Raoul blushed, not only from the fact that people were watching, but from the fact Erik already knew what was going through his head. Erik kissed the young Vicomte's neck lightly. Raoul arched his neck towards the foreign sensation. Erik became a bit rougher, licking and nipping at the boy's neck, causing him to squirm beneath him. Erik bit down on the flesh gently, making Raoul gasp. He kept up the ministrations, Raoul mewling and suppressing groans as he worked. After he was satisfied, he rose. A vermillion bruise was blooming on the side of Raoul's neck, striking against the skin.

((This is getting intense... At one point, I'm going to have to write some different chapters to let you know what is going on XD))

Me: All right, all right. You completed the bargain. Next time... *whispers it to Raoul*

Raoul: *sigh* As you wish.

Christine: No fighting back? Raoul!

Erik: No point, Christine. If we don't, they'll dare worse!

Me: Yep. I' going to have to up the rating if this keeps up. *winks*

Meg: You'd make them...

Me: If they need to. *laughs* Before we get our hopes up, lets answer some more questions.

From: Teamo-Seto

Hey, Lila. I just wanted to say I love your story! This is so hilarious. Okay, I do not dare Erik and Raoul to make out. I dare CHRISTINE and CARLOTTA to make out! HAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, questions.

Raoul: I think you are taking a little too much abuse in this story. So, here's a fun question for you. If you could kill Erik in any way possible, what would you use?

Christine: Who do you think did a better job in playing your role? Sarah Brightman or Emmy Rossun?

Erik: What do you think of the 1962 Phantom movie? There actually is a dwarf in there and he goes around killing people. By the way, I'm playing Music of the Night for my piano recital. Can you give me any pointers?

Again, Raoul: I'm sorry. I love Erik, but I love you too. Do you like Harry Hunter in the 1962 movie? I think he's a doll.

Here's a hug for all. And this for Erik: *lifts up mask, kisses him on the cheek, runs her finger down his jawline and puts mask down*. Okay, other than a key out of this cell, what do you guys want as a gift?

Thanks! -Arija

PS: I will try not to freak out if you use my review.

Me: *get text message* My wifey says thank you for the yuri. *grins*

Christine: I have to... What?

Meg: Makeout with Carlotta.

Erik: Nice! *leans back in chair*

Raoul: Sweet. *nods*

Carlotta: Let-a her stick-a her tongue down-a my throat? No-a way!

Piangi: You must, my sweet, or we will be here longer!

Erik: Me and Raoul did it. About time we got some girl-on-girl action.

Raoul, Andre and Firmin: *nods*

Christine: Oh... Fine! You pigs!

Carlotta: If I must!

((Okay... never written yuri before. Hm, can't be THAT hard.))

Carlotta simply walked over and kissed the girl's lips lightly, yet tenderly. Christine was shocked but kissed back lightly. The young soprano let her small hands rest delicately on the diva's waist. The diva, unlike Christine, was more forceful. She slipped her tongue into her mouth, making Christine panic slightly. She had never had another tongue besides her own in her mouth before. Christine froze for a moment before Carlotta pulled off.

((Scratch that, that was hard to do 0.e))

Carlotta: 'Appy?

Erik: I've seen better.

Raoul: No passion.

Piangi: At least it was something. *all three nod*

Me: Pigs.

Meg: Animals.

Madame Giry: Oi.

Carlotta: Shut-a you face-a.

Christine: *sits down, a look of shock on her face, and doesn't speak*

Raoul: *looks at Christine* Urm, anyway... One way to kill Erik... I'd cut off his head with a shovel.

Me: Looks like the winter weather has gone to your head!

Christine: *snaps out of shock* Eh... Neither. Sarah looked like a deranged beaver, and Emmy was too... moviestar. I'm supposed to be subtly beautiful, not always gorgeous!

Erik: I've always thought you were beautiful...

Christine: Aw! *hugs him*

Erik: And... Oh, you're going to kill me. I haven't seen it yet. *cringes* I can't find it anywhere! And my only advice is to be loose when you play and really feel the music within you. Don't simply play, live the moment.

(NOTE: .com/PHANTOM-OPERA-Hammer-Horror-Collection-VHS-/200374213603?pt=VHS&hash=item2ea73bdbe3)

Raoul: (WATCH FILM)

Erik: *is kissed* I urm... *eyes shut and shivers slightly*

Me: You like that more than you let on.

Erik: Shut up. *blushes*

From: Breezy, the girl stalking Erik

Firmin and Andre: In chapter eleven I noticed that everyone always does put

Andre's name first, but I prefer Firmin! So Firmin and Andre, are you guys together, like together together? If not, have you ever thought of it?

Hot Angel + The Fop: Have you every read /s/5893969/1/Le_Fantome_de_LOpera ? Is it true? Have you ever? And who's idea was it? (No offense to Erik! The fop could have drugged you or something...)

Christine: Yeah, why? Just plain, WHY? I mean, who would seriously choose the pirate wannabe over Erik? Jeez, I first I thought that Carlotta was crazy, but you seriously need both a hearing aid and glasses.

Carlotta: Love your voice? I guess? Kinda not really, but how do you feel about Piangi dieing?

Piangi: Was death a relief after life with Carlotta? And what was going on between you two anyway?

Meg: Oh wow! You're way better than Christine!

Erik: *blows kiss* What more can I say? *Blows another kiss*

Me: Way not to start that off with an awkward question!

Firmin: Well... I... Urm...

Andre: Pass?

Erik: *snickers* Called it. *nudges Raoul* That's 20 francs.

Raoul: *grudgingly passes them over*

Erik: We have done nothing... *blushes lightly* Until now...

Raoul: H-he's right...

Christine: Yeah, yeah, yeah...

Carlotta: Well, I-a thank you-a. *starts tearing up* Oh! My-a poor-a little Piangi! That-a monster needs-a to apologize!

Piangi: My-a little songbird. I am-a okay! I-a am alive and-a well, especially that-a I am-a here-a with you.

Me: Aww!

Piangi: She is-a my life-a! She is-a my darling, darling love-a. We-a never got-a married, because we-a didn't want-a to be away from-a the opera.

Meg: Aww! Thank you, love!

Erik: *blushes furiously* I, urm... Merci.

Me: N'aw, is widdle Ewik blushing?

Erik: Shut it or else!

Me: Or what?

Erik: Or... or I'll get my revenge!

Me: Mmmhmm. Sure. Next question.

From: Keyra93

Hey girl!

Relax, I won't make other questions, and you won't have to post this review on the fic, because I wrote a comment yet. I only want to remember you that you had a great idea with this fan fiction... I have to say it, girl, "this is indeed an unparalleld delight!" =D

Anyway, I want to add that I thank you REALLY MUCH for this fic, because despite you are of course a little tired of all this reviews, you continue to write. Great! I love you, Lila =)

Another thing: are you an actress? Great! I must quote another thing, with a little change, "SHE's a genius, monsieur!" Eheheh I mean, I'd love to be able to sing or to act, they are now two of my bigger dreams... but I'm not of course xD and so I'm really happy for you! I hope I will hear your name in some movie or great theatre play, one day! Yay =D

And after this, I go. Again, thank you very very much =) byez!

Keyra

Me: I had to include it! You are a darling! *hugs her* I love getting comments like these! 3 3 3 I love you! And never give up on it! Opportunity knocks and you take it!

From: Phantomrox87

This is quick:

Miri, you're story is amazing

Erik and Mr. Hair: I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT!

if you do I shall give each of you a hug, a kiss(one on the cheek for Raoul, one on the lips for Erik) and a peice of any flavor cake or pie you want

Miri: *pops head down from the trapdoor* Thank you!

Erik: Quick get it! *all scramble for it, but it closes*

All: Awww...

Me: Humph. Serves you right.

Raoul: Wha? Again? Butbutbut...

Me: You heard her.

Erik: *sighs* We have no control here.

Raoul: *nods* You are right.

((I LOVE Yaoi...))

Raoul pinned Erik to the wall, smirking, though his eyes showed how nervous and scared he was. He kissed Erik furiously, tongues battling for dominance. Erik growled lowly, feeling the Vicomte pressing himself against him. He couldn't deny that it was pleasurable, having warm body pressed against his, and the kissing was a nice change from his usual nights alone, but at one point this would go much too far. They edged ahead, unlike Christine's relationships with them both.

Erik groaned, feeling the Vicomte's hips shift slightly against his. Neither one dared break the kiss, as looking someone in the eye during a sin was nearly as bad as the sin itself. Erik had to come up for air, so instead he attacked Raoul's neck with sweet kisses and playful nips. Raoul accidentally grinded a bit rougher than he meant to, causing Erik to nearly roar. It felt amazing. More than it should of. He shoved the Vicomte away and looked him in the eye, panting.

((Okay, next time this might go farther than it needs to...))

Raoul: *shoves away from Erik and doesn't look at him* There, happy.

Me: And getting happier.

Erik: *walks back to his seat silently*

Raoul: *is hugged and kissed, smiling slightly* Merci. Blueberry.

Erik: *is hugged* I- *is kissed, and deepens it more than he means to* S-sorry. Apple.

Me: Erik...? Are you alright?

Erik: Fine. Next question.

From: faithtrustpixiedust96

Dear Cast and Lila,

Since i feel that the brilliant author of this fanfic deserves to have her personal wish, I do solemnly dare Monsieur Fantome and la Viscount de Chagny to make out (for at least five seconds). I do apologize to both parties of the dare if it poses any inconveniece, but come on, if it will make Lila happy!

Please? *attempts to look as sweet, innocent, pleading, and as puppy-dog-eyes-like as possible*

Sincerely,

Pixie (and i must agree with your statement in chapter twelve, Monsieur Fantome. i can indeed be persistent when i want to be. ;D )

Me: *coughs* I think any farther will need to be upheld in private...

Raoul: Thank you!

Erik: Yes. Thank you.

Me: Although you still need to do it.

Both: Aw...

Me: And this time... *whispers it to Erik*

Erik: Fine.

*both leave* ((And if you want to read that... That will be at the end of the chapter. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK))

*both come back, but don't look at each other and sit down*

Erik: Not. A. Word.

Me: None coming out. It's HARDly in good TASTE, is it?

*all laugh*

Raoul: Shut up, we didn't go that far!

Me: Alright, alright. Next question.

From: mirifaery

DAMN! If I can be a guest host again, I can have you show up on POTO on

Facebook and do the 53 Ways not to die a slow and painful death with Meg,

Amerie, and me! PLEASE? If I dare them? PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes* But I

have a really, really good question for Erik!

Erik: Are you the muffin man? If not, do you know the muffin man? Also, if

all phangirls put on cat ears and asked you to pet the kitty, would you do

it?

Wait...that makes no sense. I've had too much sugar and caffeine...

Okay, now Meg: Will you be my friend? You're just so awesome! *hugs*

Mme. Giry: Why do you have that stick? The thingy that showed up in the

beginning of the movie?

Piangi: Seriously. Weight Watchers is a GOOD THING.

Carlotta: If you weren't so stuck up, I'd probably like you.

Christine: Can't believe no one's asked this yet...Do you know if Erik

knows/is the muffin man?

I am going to SING now! WHEE! And yes I CAN SING! I'm a soprano!

*sings*

Who knows when love begins?

Who knows what makes it start?

One day it's simply there

Alive inside your heart.

It slips into your thoughts

It infiltrates...WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME! *cries*

I really have had too much sugar...excuse me...

Me: Hmmm... Okay. Fine. Only if I can give you sugar again. ((Message me))

Erik: No. And if you're talking about the once on the corner two blocks from the opera house, he is not a muffin man. No matter what he says, he is a hobo. Done deal. And if they put on... cat... ears... *coughcoughYEScoughcough*

Meg: N'aw! Of course! *hugs her*

Madame Giry: This stick is a walking stick, a way to get attention, and a way to punish my badly behaved ballerinas.

Piangi: Weight-a... Watchers? *cocks head to the side*

Christine: I can believe it and he isn't. *eyes widen in slight fear*

Erik: ... Nevermind.

Me: Adieu. Go run around until you get dizzy. Bye now.

Andre: *wakes up from nap* Next question?

From: Cailie di Mekio

Another triumph by my beloved friend. And because I've recently been listening

to Love Never Dies, everyone gets some of my mother's 'famous' Rice Krispie

treats, which are better than the store-bought kind. Phantom gets the big mask

shaped one, Gustave (if he's here) gets the one with the word 'beautiful,'

Raoul gets the tiny one that says 'fop,' Meg gets the ballet slipper,

Christine the rose, Carlotta the 'bitch,' and everyone else can pick what's

available. Oh, but none for Piangi. Now, questions:

Christine: I want you to know that you've earned back a little of my respect

with LND, but why didn't you try to find Erik after he left you, if you

claimed to have loved him so much?

Raoul: You of all people should know forcing people to choose about love gets

bad results. So why force her? IDIOT! PANSY! FOP! I will now perform my 101

Ways To Make You Cry!

Erik: I am falling more and more in love with your compositions, but since

Lila owns you, can I adopt Gustave? Surrogate mother, maybe?

Piangi: Get a corset, would you?

Gustave: You're sweet, but a bit of a hypocrite. Your father is just as

beautiful as his creations. You said you could face the beauty underneath, but

you screamed when you saw his face. Why?

Meg: I'm sorry you got abused. Have some more Rice Krispie treats, if that

helps at all.

All: THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD. *everyone noms*

Me: Rice Krispies are weird, yo.

Piangi: None for-a ME?

Erik: *gives* Take mine.

Piangi: MERCI!.

Me: OH NO. *covers everyone's ears* THEY HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET! SHHHHH. Next question.

From: Zeit's Glass

Yes I am back, but sadly this will be a short review.

Forst, I have to say I'm sorry for bashing Christine and the Fop so badly but they just plain irritate me sometimes. I say let them go off and have little fop childern.

Also, I like you meg, but you irritate me to, mainly because I am no doubt, a Phantom phangirl, and sometimes you get a little to close for my liking...

Next, I have decided to give Erik a box of paper, ink, and figs, mainly because I read that in a book, and int hat book, Erik feel in love witht he girl that gave them to him...

Anyways, all of you rock, I will give goodies to eberyone * Piles of food appears in the room.* And I think Erik needs to go run around that theater more, and work off those sweets, we wouldn't want him to lose his awesome fitness.

Lastly, since I am a major phangirl, one hug from Erik is what I require, and it would be sweet to learn the fiddle/ violin, maybe I could get some lessons from the musical genuis you have locked up Lila...

Christine: Well, thank you. I think.

Raoul: Yes, thank you. I... Think?

Meg: Well, urm, alrighty then...

Erik: Paper, ink... Thank you. But... figs? Since when am I the Phantom of The Office?

Me: *starts laughing her ass off*

*food appears and everyone noms again*

Me: Oh, don't worry. I make them swim in the lake every day. And sing, to exercise those core muscles.

Erik: *gets up and hugs her tightly* 5 O'clock in Thursdays. Be here.

Me: N'aw... Next question.

From: LivvyLovesPhantom

The dwarf guy is the person who appears in Hannibal and he does the same

actions as Piangi, but he doesn't actually sing... Don't think so.

Anyway,I will give you guys some pets!

Erik: Have a cat! (And could I have a kiss? I am your BIGGEST Phangirl!)Please

humiliate Raoul in anyway you can.

Christine: Have a bunny! I think Love Never Dies will actually make you more

popular!

Raoul: Have a hamster! You are, hmm... you're a she-man. Just sayin'

Meg: Have a fox (not one that will bite your head off though, because that

would just be cruel)

Love this story! Cookies and Pianos for everyone!

Me: Ooooh. And wait, remind me why he matters.

Erik: KITTY! *huggles it, coughs, and strokes it's head like Dr. Evil* Thank you. *kisses her cheek lightly, not wanting a repeat of last time*

Christine: Bunny! *cuddles it, and it starts nuzzling Erik's kitten*

Me: Aww!

Raoul: HAMSTER! *hamsters starts nomming celery* Awww.

*Meg's fox chases after Erik's Kitten, who chases after the hamster*

Me: ...Okay...

Carlotta: Next-a question.

Me: ACtually, we're out of time! But we'll see you next time! Buh-bye now!

A/N: And here is what you missed SORRY FOR NOT WRITING. This pairing is so hot.

**Erik grabbed Raoul's wrist, leading him off to a side room. A lounge of sorts. He shoved Raoul against the wall, kissing and biting at his neck like a vampire. Raoul mewled and moaned, clawing the wall slightly. Erik smirked and slammed his hips against the Vicomte's, Raoul groaning and mewling.

Erik grinded against the Vicomte roughly, quickening his pace as Raoul moaned and shivered. "Agh... Erik..." He groaned. Erik hummed incoherantly as a response. "St-stop..." Raoul stammered. He didn't want to, but they shouldn't have been doing this in the first place, let alone enjoying it as much as they had been. The Phantom growled and stopped, but attacked the younger man's throat viciously. He let his teeth drag across the collar. Neither of them remembered how the cravat had disappeared, but it had.

Raoul was mewling and moaning. He didn't know exactly what it was he was thirsting for, but he knew that the Phantom could provide it. He wanted a body. Now. Phantom suddenly stopped and pinned Raoul's wrists to the wall.

"Vicomte. We are not lovers. I am simply doing this because I was told this is the fastest way out. Do not think that I love you." In truth, he didn't. He lusted for him, but it wasn't love. He was so desperate for flesh, and the Vicomte nearly offered himself. It was too much to go farther and not simply rip the shirt he was wearing.


	18. Singing Like Kings

A/N: Okay, I just read/edited this to format and MY GOD. Okay, new rules: No more hearts. they don't come through in reviews. Sorry. And try not to use too much text speak, okay? And spellcheck, maybe? Tiny headaches. AND I love the awkward reviews guys. XD "I hate Meg". That kinda made my day. ((BTW, please vote on whether I should bring Les Mis characters in for a chapter or two))

* * *

Me: Okay! Here we are, back again with your favorite characters form the Phantom of the Opera!

Erik: I have a good feeling about this. Or maybe it's just my kitten. *throws a mouse and cat chases after it*

Raoul: I have a feeling I'll see some familiar faces...

Andre: I never answer questions anymore. *sigh*

Carlotta: When-a was the last-a time-

Meg: SHUTUPIWANNAANSWERQUESTIONS!

Me: Nice~su. Let's go!

* * *

From: EriksStalker

Christine: I just want to say, that though I still believe you're crazy for liking the fop, but I am confused on one point. At the end, didn't you actually choose 3 Erik 3 ? Because you kissed him, and then he was the one who rejected you. And I'm sorry, I hate you, but the only reason why is because 3 Erik 3 likes you and not me

3 Erik 3 I can't decide on what to ask you! I want to know every single thing about you? But I guess first, if I paid you 20,001 francs a month, would you leave the Opera House and hang out in my cellar? Its completely finished, and you would probably be much more comfortable! Also, whats your favorite love song? *Bats Eyes* Could you give us a sample? Pretty please? Well, I love you, and think Christine doesn't deserve you, and think I do, and please consider my offer!

* * *

Erik: I have a bad feeling about this...

Raoul: What was your first clue? The name? Or the suggested hearts around your name every time?

Erik: All of the above.

Madame Giry: Be nice! *thwaps Erik with her stick*

Erik: Ow! *rubs bump on his head* You hag... *is hit again and howls in pain*

Raoul: *snickers*

Madame Giry: Hey! *hits him*

Raoul: Hag... *is hit again* YOWCH!

Me: Okay! Christine! Before someone gets hit AGAIN! *dodges stick* Gimme that! *takes stick and wields it threateningly* Wanna go?

Meg: *watches in awe*

Christine: Oh... Kay... *laughs nervously* Well, you could argue that, but I left with him, so I chose Raoul.

Me: You know, I just had a epiphany. If Christine had chosen Erik, one of two things would be true: Either no one would like the story, or Raoul would have Erik's fangirls.

Erik: I'm glad my tragedy creates so much joy. *caked with sarcasm*

Raoul: ...Anyone got a time machine?

Erik: And, by the way, if you're willing to pay me about $4,400 per month, I'll do anything.

Me: Gotta love inflation.

Raoul: Daaang. My fortune is worth shit. Kinda. Not really.

Meg: Shut up.

Erik: Sing? Love song? *blushes lightly* Well, I, urm... I admit that I like Glee, and I loved "Baby, It's Cold Outside". And I don't want to make anyone be my partner...

Me: I'll... do it.

*everyone stares*

Andre: Really?

Me: Why not? *starts singing* I really can't stay...

Erik: Baby, it's cold outside!

Me: I've got to go away-

Erik: Baby, it's cold outside!

Me: This evening has been-

Erik: Been hoping that you'd drop in.

Me: -So very nice...

Erik: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.

Me: My mother will start to worry...

Erik: Beautiful, what's your hurry?

Me: My father will be pacing the floor...

Erik: Listen to the fireplace roar...

Me: So really I'd better scurry-

Erik: Beautiful, please don't hurry

Me: Well Maybe just a half a drink more...

Erik: Put some music on while I pour... *blushes* That's all for now...

Me: Y-yes... Next question.

* * *

From: storyranger

Dear Authoress.

I hate Meg Giry.

Now you know someone who hates her.

* * *

Me: Well...

Erik: That was cheery. Give her a carebear.

Meg: *is frozen* That was rude.

Me: *starts laughing* At least it was to the point. I stand corrected.

Christine: Urm, next... question?

Raoul: And that was NOT a question- *is hit* Hey!

Me: *whistles*

* * *

From: Kitsunegirl693

Ok first this fanfic is awsome. Just wanted you to now that. :)

Eric: I love you! (Hug and a kiss) And do you think that Michael Crawford's portral of you does your character justic? Because personaly, I think Michael is Epic! Some ppl go for Gerard Butler but that might be because he's really hot... Anyway how did you come up with Music of the Night? Because that is my fav. song!

Christine: Even though I wish you had chosen Erik, your still an awsome character and singer. Could you tell me what you were thinking about when you where in the graveyard singing Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again? I can never tell if you're talking about your father or Erik.

Raoul: I don't hate you but still, Erik could kick your butt hands down any time. Oh and I have a dare, dress up like a girl for the rest of the story.

Meg: Your awsome too. HUGS! And you're an awsome dancer as well. I dare you to kiss Raoul. hahaha

Madame Giry: Will you tell the story of how you first met Erik? Please?

Carlotta: Will you sing Poor Fool? I thought that song was really funny!

Andre and Firmen: Your both really funny please sing Notes or Prima Donna. Oh and I dare you both to make-out with each other!

Lila: What made you want to do this fic in the first place? I'm glad you did but I just want to know.

P.S. Everyone gets goody bags and cookies! Erik, Cristine, Raoul, and Lila get pie!

P.P.S. Erik I have one last thing to say, "There will never be a day when I wont think of you!"

* * *

Me: N'aw, thank you!

Erik: *is silent*

Meg: What's wrong?

Erik: She spelled my name wrong!

Raoul: *laughs* Finally, it's not me! *does small victory dance*

Me: Get over it, pansy.

Erik: Fine. And don't call me that.

Raoul: Yeah, it's my title! I earned it!

Christine: Who ARE you?

Raoul: …

Erik: ANYway, I think every actor brings his own light and mix to the character. I don't have a preference. Although, the Dario Argento Boy was good.

Me: Why? Because he got some?

Erik: ...Yes. And the song just came to me. *shrugs*

Christine: I was speaking to my father. But SOMEBODY...

Erik: *whistles*

Christine: Pretended to be my father! *smack him*

Erik: Gah! Is today "National Hit Erik" day?

Me: Yes.

Raoul: Thank you, and he obviously can't. Graveyard is PROOF. AND... no.

Andre: What's the difference?

Erik: *starts laughing and high-fives Andre*

Meg: Urm... Thanks. *leans over and pecks Raoul's lips, both blushing brightly*

Madame Giry: When I was a young adult, I found him in a freak show. I broke him out and took him to my home; the Opera House. We became close as a nursed him back to health and helped him.

Erik: I love you.

Me: N'awww...

Madame Giry: *hugs him and kisses his forehead*

Carlotta: No-a. You just-a wanna hear me-a croak.

Erik: That's the point.

Raoul: Best part of the Opera.

Me: *nods*

Andre: Pass.

Firmin: Pass!

Me: Okay, so just makeout then.

Andre: I'm confused why you WANT us to!

Me: ...Good point. Someone answer that and then they will. And I started this because I followed an amazing story that was a similar idea, but with Thief Lord. If you find it, you are blessed. Amazing.

Erik: PIE!

*everyone noms*

Piangi: Next question.

* * *

From: musicalsrock

YES I WANT TO SEE RAOUL CRY

* * *

Me: Could that have been MORE awkward?

Raoul: Duly Noted.

Erik: *whispers* Crazy.

* * *

From: Kivu

I would dare Raoul and Erik to make out as you suggested Lila, but I'm not a registered author...

Anyways, questions!

Erik: Have you ever seen Disney's The Lion King on Broadway? I have, and it's the most beautiful thing ever depicted on stage.

Sorry about downsizing Phantom. That was awesome too, but I was literally crying a few seconds into Circle of Life...:)

Everybody else: HAVE YOU SEEN LION KING?

In fact, I'm gonna assign you guys music to sing from that show! Sorry for being imposing, Lila, but I LOVE LION KING!

Erik: You can sing Endless Night. I'd LOVE to hear how you sound singing that song! *hands him music sheets*

Raoul: YOU can sing...Be Prepared. That'll be funny as hell 'cause you're a high tenor and that's meant to be sung by a bass-baritone!

Christine...You can sing Shadowland. I think your pretty voice would do well with that.

Carlotta: Sorry. You scare me. No songs for you!

Andre and Firmin: You two can sing Hakuna Matata!

All of you can do I Just Can't Wait To be King, with Erik singing Simba's part, as an ending!

LOL!

Love your work, Lila!

P.S. Sorry, you guys. I'm a lion king nut. *runs off to watch all three movies and see play one hundred times*

:)

* * *

Me: GODDAMNIT!

Erik: Yes!

Raoul: Finally!

Erik: No, not yet. And I could IF I COULD LEAVE! *glares at me*

Me: Whine all you want, batman. You ain't leaving.

Erik: *sticks tongue out at me*

Me: Stick that tongue out again and I'll bite it off.

Erik: *eyes widen*

Me: Quick vote: Anyone seen it? *counts* Nope. And really? A music number? Hold on...

PLEASE STAY TUNED

Me: And we're back. Everyone now has music and it won't take forEVER. One after another. Ready? Go!

Erik: Where has the starlight gone?

Dark is the day

How can I find my way home?

Home is an empty dream

Lost to the night

Father, I feel so alone

You promised you'd be there

Whenever I needed you

Whenever I call your name

You're not anywhere

I'm trying to hold on

Just waiting to hear your voice

One word, just a word will do

To end this nightmare

When will the dawning break

Oh endless night

Sleepless I dream of the day

When you were by my side

Guiding my path

Father, I can't find the way

You promised you'd be there

Whenever I needed you

Whenever I call your name

You're not anywhere

I'm trying to hold on

Just waiting to hear your voice

One word, just a word will do

To end this nightmare

All: I know that the night must end

And that the sun will rise

And that the sun will rise

I know that the clouds must clear

And that the sun will shine

And that the sun will shine

Erik & All: I know that the night must end

And that the sun will rise

And that the sun will rise

I know that the clouds must clear

And that the sun will shine

And that the sun will shine

Erik: I know

Yes, I know

The sun will rise

Yes, I know

I know

The clouds must clear

I know that the night must end

I know that the sun will rise

And I'll hear your voice deep inside

I know that the night must end

And that the clouds must clear

The sun

The sun will rise

The sun

The sun will rise

Raoul: I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

Meg: And where do we feature?

Raoul: Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

All: It's great that we'll soon be connected.

With a king who'll be all-time adored.

Raoul: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

Meticulous planning

Tenacity spanning

Decades of denial

Is simply why I'll

Be king undisputed

Respected, saluted

And seen for the wonder I am

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!

All: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!

Christine: Shadowland

The leaves have fallen

This shadowed land

This was our home

The river's dry

The ground has broken

So I must go

Now I must go

And where the journey may lead me

Let your prayers be my guide

I cannot stay here, my family

But I'll remember my pride

Ihave no choice

I will find my way

Lea halalela

Dry land

Take this prayer

What lies out there

Lea halalela

All: And where the journey may lead you

Let this prayer be your guide

Though it may take you so far away

Always remember your pride

And where the journey may lead you

Let this prayer be your guide

Though it may take you so far away

Always remember your pride

Andre: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Firmin: Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Both: It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Andre: Hakuna Matata!

Erik: Hakuna Matata?

Firmin: Yeah. It's our motto!

Erik: What's a motto?

Andre: Nothing. What's a-motto with you?

Firmin: Those two words will solve all your problems

Andre: That's right. Take Pumbaa here

Why, when he was a young warthog...

Firmin: When I was a young wart hog

Andre: Very nice...

Firmin: Thanks!

Andre: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the savannah after every meal

Firmin: I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And oh, the shame

Andre: He was ashamed

Firmin: Thought of changin' my name

Andre: What's in a name?

Firmin: And I got downhearted

Andre: How did ya feel?

Firmin: Everytime that I...

Andre: Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!

Firmin: Oh. Sorry

Both: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Erik: It means no worries for the rest of your days

All: It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-

Erik: It means no worries for the rest of your days

All: It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Me: And we'll save the last song for last.

Erik: Thank God. *falls into chair*

Raoul: For once, I agree. *pants*

*all fall into their chairs*

Carlotta: *not winded at all* Next-a question!

*everyone groans*

* * *

From: A-Creature-of-Darkness

Authoress: Love ya!

Raoul: I don't hate you as much as I used to- after all, You're the reason Erik is SINGLE! But I hate you because YOU MADE ERIK SINGLE! And Your name had 3 sylables in a row. And your hair is- you know what, no. You've had 2 many insults about it. I understand it might have been the style in the 1800s... it is still a bit rediculous though. Oh, who am I kidding. It's alot rediculous. But still, I guess was the 'thing' then. You've been picked on alot, and I'm one of the people who pick on you. sorry. I actually have a series on here called the Raoul Bashing Chronicals... once agian, sorry... I still kinda hate you, after all you did try to kill Erik. Twice. D:

Christine: I may be understanding with Mr. Hair, however you don't deserve much sympethy. Maybe SOME, but not much. You were young. You were had to make a choice not many your ade- well, not many at all had to make. A Phantom, or Vicomte. However I do think you're a bit stupid and glassy-eyed. Or at least in your choice between the 2 you were stupid. Raoul didn't notice you until you Performed onstage. He never left you little gestures of love like a Rose with a ribbin unlike someone ELSE I KNOW! He never went to look for you when you were kidnaped. Erik loves you with all his heart, and because he's deformed doesn't change that. He may have killed Puanchi (Or however you spell his name), and Joseph whats-his-face but it was out of love for you. That's all I have to say about you, other than your hair would look better straight.

Meg: I love how you don't mind Christine being the center of attention, but you're still her freind with her stealing all the attention. You have (No offence to Christine) a better voice than Christine. I love your Masqerade outfit!

Eri: Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this. Will you marry me? I LURVE! YOU! ... I could go into another rant about how awesome you are and how attractive you are, and how much I admire you for being able to go through all that and still have a scense of humor and still be at least remotely happy, but 'Will you marry me' pretty much sums it up, I think. *Smooches* :D

* * *

Me: Merci!

Raoul: Urm... Thank you? And I got a haircut... *starts playing with his hair a little*

Erik: I love how they love you for making Christine not love me.

Me: Interesting way of putting it, but yeah, it's kinda true.

Christine: Yes, yes, yes, I know.

Erik: And I don't forgive her yet! I'm enjoying the fangirls! *grins brightly*

Christine: Really? Hmm... Straight, eh? Be right back! *leaves*

Me: Well, one nuisance gone.

Erik: If we're nuisances, WHY ARE WE HERE?

Me: Cause.

Raoul: Why?

Me: I'm a girl. I don't have to explain to you.

Meg: *nods* Aw, thanks hun! I'm not an attention whore like SOME people...

Me: *falls over laughing* It's funny because you don't know what's funny! Hahaahahaha...

Erik: Urm... Was this like the fourth proposal? I am remaining single. One night stands, I'll do. But marriage? Eh... *shrugs, but kisses her anyway*

Me: *smacks him* Next question.

* * *

From: StrawberryFields4EverandEver

Hello, yet again!

First and foremost, I must ask if the two rounds of treat bags were to your liking. Now I have another batch of comments.

Lila: No makeout dare. If you do not follow my request, you may find yourself on the recieving end of my Punjab lasso or falling chandelier. (did my style sound familiar there, oh beloved managers?)

Foppypants: That's probably the nicest thing I have or will ever do for you. Enjoy it. But still no treat bags for foppish losers. And I've got to hand it to you, girl, you looked a heck of a lot less feminine on Broadway.

Christine: I saw the show on Broadway two nights ago and I think you're a total ditz in person, too.

Erik: You rock more than ever! But guess what. I scrapped the fic I told you about. I have started a new one where I give you a lovely little OC. She drives you nuts; it's hilarious.

Meg: Sorry. You're still my friend though!

Andre and Firmin: Well, since you guys are lovably stupid and ignorant, you probably didn't figure out my O. G. note impersonation. There, I told you. You guys cracked me up on Broadway!

Mme. Giry: You have a pretty decent role in the new fic. Be proud. You

should be.

Piangi: Tee Hee, you're fat.

Carlotta: Take Raoul into a room and serenade him. That would make your adoring fans very happy...

Buquet: I have taken the liberty of signing you up for Alchoholics Anonymous. And do stay away from the ballet rats, Joe.

And you know what time it is! Treat bag time!

*once again, little treat bags full of tasty chocolately treats fall from the trapdoor tied to little parachutes. Raoul tries to reach for the trapdoor but the hatch slams shut on his fingers*

Sorry I just took over the story, Lila. *slam* I do not like the cone of shame...

* * *

Me: Three in a row! Damn! *growls*

Erik: Hell yeah! *highfives Raoul*

Raoul: Today may be our day! And... I'll take it! I don't have to kiss HIM anymore!

Christine: *comes back in with straightened hair*

*everyone stares*

Erik: ...MINE! *jumps up and wraps arms around her*

Raoul: No, mine! *starts wrestling with Erik over her*

Me: Nice~su. *highfives Christine*

Christine: Merci. And... I don't care, I have Erik fighting for me.

Me: She has a point there, guys.

Erik: Aww... Fine, make her hot and I'm in. *continues wrestling* MINE!

Raoul: MINE!

Meg: 'Kay.

Andre: We did, and...

Firmin: Thank... you?

Madame Giry: Merci beaucoup, madamoiselle.

Piangi: Shut-a you face-a.

Carlotta: I do-a not-a seranade-a anyone but-a my little piangi.

Buquet: No and no. *drinks* Thanks for a mention though.

Me: Where have you been anyway.

Buquet: Eh. Here. There. Upstairs. Alien Planet. I'm not even here right now. *disintegrates*

Me: Well... That was attractive.

((READ REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS))

Me: *slams cone of shame on her head* BAD! NO GODMODING! Next question!

* * *

From: DarkJuliet

I DARE ERIK AND FOP TO MAKE OUT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

sorry Erik, I absolutely adore you! Christine you're an idiot. Fop... can you please go die? Pretty plz? Or better yet! I"LL DO IT FOR YOU! *takes out knife*.

Okay, questions!:

Erik- If you consider yourself the Devil, can I be your Demon? I'll be naughty! Also, WHY did you love Christine in the first place? Even I could see she was shallow, and I'm in-freakin'-sane!

Meg- Teach me to dance and sing! I am an alto, and I hate Christine's freakin' high notes, I mean Holy Heart Failure man! Her last note on "Think of Me" gave me a migraine.

Christine- Did i mention you're an idiot?

Madame G- Can you give me a map of the opera house basement? I want to play Hide-and-Seek with the lovely Erik... hehehehehe

Raoul- You're stupid, but mildly good-looking, so make yourself useful and get on with the YAOI!

* * *

Me: YES!

Erik: DAMNIT!

Raoul: What now?

Me: Well... *whispers it to Erik*

Erik: What? No!

Me: Do. It. Or. Else.

Raoul: Or else what?

Me: I light this place on fire with you still in it.

Christine: Just do it! Not like you can have sex.

*everyone stares*

Christine: What? It's two guys. That can't work...

Me: Christine, we need to have a talk...

PLEASE STANDBY

Christine: AHHH!

Me: There's my piece. I EDUCATED THE YOUTH!

Christine: IMAGES! *covers ears*

Meg: Haha!

Erik: I know.

Christine: I know.

Raoul: I... NO! *runs away* NYA!

Erik: *blushes* Urm... Yes? 0.o

Me: *laughs my ass off* Nice answer!

Erik: She was beautiful and pure and her voice was like an angel...

Raoul: And... That's just about it.

Christine: *nods* Kinda true. I'm not that smart.

Me: At least she knows.

Meg: Sure! Thursdays at four work for you?

Christine: I didn't write it! They made me. Blame Carlotta for quitting.

Me: That really started the whole mess, huh?

Erik: If Carlotta hadn't quit...

Raoul: Then Christine wouldn't have sung...

Meg: And Raoul wouldn't have fallen for Christine...

Andre: And Christine would've ended up with Erik...

Me: And the Opera House would still be standing. Done deal, it's her fault.

Christine: Easier than it seems. Huh. And no, you didn't, but thanks for reminding me.

Madame Giry: I do not have one. Je suis desole.

Erik: It is my secret.

Me: You saw it Raoul!

Raoul: That was not a direct request. So the deal is null-and-void.

Erik: Nice! *fist pumps*

Me: Damn! Next question.

* * *

From: BrokenFirePen

Haha, yes, Lila, you are the most amazing fourteen year old ever! haha, aside from me of course. (I'm fourteen too. High five!) Anyway, SCORE to being a guest host. That is awesome, I will message you with the details, if I can think of any... :)

Anyway, Raoul, you were very complain-y... ish... in this chapter. SHAME ON YOU! Licking Erik's foot is a step up in sociaty. YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL! A chocolate chip instead of a cookie.

Erik, you are purely amazing and I love you! Haha, I still don't mind if you keep me! ;) == That was supposed to be a wink. A piece of cake with milk and a plate of cookies. Don't eat them all at once, climb ropes so you can burn off the calories.

Christine, because you sang a song and saved Miri from being hung (Bad boy Erik) you get a cookie and some milk.

Meg, everyone loved you and since you are so unrepresented, a cookie, milk and a slice of cake.

Madame Giry, you're just amazing and unrepresented so, here. Cookies, milk, cake, the whole schabang.

Piangi, I'm glad you're back. We all missed you. A cookie.

Aaaaand... that's about it. See you all in the next chapter!

Love from BrokenFirePen! 3

* * *

Me: I'm gonna be fifteen soon! And you were bloody brilliant! *hugs her* My fav reviewer right here.

Raoul: Wha?

Erik: Listen to her. She's a smart girl. *hugs her and nuzzles her shoulder*

Raoul: Well... Thanks for the chocolate anyway. *eats it*

Erik: See? She said I could! Can I keep her? CanICanICanI?

Me: No.

Erik: Awww... *pouts, but noms* Thank you. *nods* Okay, FirePen...

Christine: Thank you. *eats it*

Meg: YAY! *eats the food*

Madame Giry: Merci.

Piangi: Yay-a! *gives half to Carlotta*

Me: Aww! And I didn't get a cookie. *pouts*

* * *

From: Teamo-Seto

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR PUTTING ME IN! *hugs Lila tightly* You just brought a teenage girl's self-esteem up SOO much!

Question time!

1. Christine: I'm sorry for making you jealous. I love you (in a non-sexual way). You have one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard. You get a hug.

2. Erik: Thank you for slapping Carlotta for me. Everyone at my school thinks I'm insane cuz I love you guys so much. What do you think I should say back? Also, which edition of POTO is your favourite? *hugs* By the way... *kisses twice in the same way as before* Back off, FirePen, he's mine!

3. Raoul: No questions. Can I have some private time with you? ...

4. Firmin: Sorry for embarrassing the crap out of you.

5. Carlotta: Sorry for the harshness of language. I listened to the Canadian cast preform the POTO and you had an amazing voice. It's just in the book I don't like you. *gives death hug* You won't need a corset after that. I think I just moved your kidneys around a little.

6. Meg: You is amazing! What are you going to do for mother's day? That's all the time I have to write!

Brownies for everyone. By the way, the ones with red chunks in them are for Piangi. (PS, Lila, the ones with red in them have chilis in them) Love you all! BYE!

-Arija xoxo

* * *

Me: *hugs back* No problem. *grins* Just doin my job!

Christine: *sniffles* R-really? *hugs her* Aw, thank you, my dear!

Erik: Tell them that the ones that don't believe are always the first to go. And I don't have a favorite... Although Charles Dance has a place in my heart. *hugs her and kisses her cheeks* Ladies, Ladies! I'm sure we can compromise.

Me: UGH. You are such a pig, Destler!

Erik: Me? *comes closer* You think so? A little... Jealous, perhaps?

Me: No way! Not in a million years!

Erik: Oh? *kisses my forehead*

Me: *blushes furiously* Urm...

Raoul: Private... time? *cocks head* Uh, sure?

Firmin: It's fine. Everyone else does it. *shrugs*

Andre: What about me?

Carlotta: *is death hugged* AGH-a! Wait-a. Thank you-a. Ow...a...

Andre: Hey! What about me?

Meg: I is amazing? And that's a secret! Shh!

Andre: HELLO? AM I INVISIBLE?

Piangi: I can-a read-a this you know-a! *eats regular brownies*

Raoul: *eats special brownies* Hey... these are-YAH! *runs around the lair*

Me: On that note: Adios!

Andre: Hello?

* * *

A/N: As promised:

Erik: I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

Andre: I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

Erik: I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar

Firmin: Thus far a rather uninspiring thing

Erik: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

No one saying do this

Andre: Now when I said that-

Meg: No one saying be there

Firmin: What I meant was-

Erik: No one saying stop that

Andre: What you don't realize-

Both: No one saying see here

Firmin: Now see here!

Erik: Free to run around all day

Andre: That's definitely out-

Erik: Free to do it all my way!

Firmin: I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart-to-heart

Meg: Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start

Andre: If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

Erik: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Everybody look left

Meg: Everybody look right

Erik: Everywhere you look I'm-

Both: Standing in the spotlight

Firmin: Not yet

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

Erik: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Meg: Oh, he just can't wait to be king!

Erik: Oh, I just can't wait...

Meg: Just can't wait

Both: To be king!

AND

**Raoul pinned Erik to the couch, locking his lips nearly immediately to the masked man's. Erik groaned, feeling the Vicomte completely flush against him. He ran a hand down the younger man's body, feeling his form. Erik broke the kiss and started working on the Vicomte's neck. Raoul mewled and grinded into Erik fiercely. "G-god...", Raoul stuttered.

Erik slowly took Raoul's hand and placed them at his collar, encouraging him with a soft moan, muffled against his neck. Raoul flinched at the idea. Erik growled and flipped them over, undoing the Vicomte's shirt and kissing down his chest, Raoul writhing beneath him.

Erik flipped his hair back and looked at the now shirtless Raoul. The boy had muscle. Lightly defined, but the navy had treated him well. Erik's eyes grew hungry and he kissed the boys lips ferociously. His slim, nimble fingers explored the newly exposed skin, greedily tracing the muscles.

Raoul was in seventh heaven. He groaned and shivered at the touches, soft and careful compared to normal. His eyes closed and he relaxed against the couch.


	19. After A Hiatus Of FOREVER

A/N: Allo! Time to work again! Last chapter was over 20 pages... So, yeah... And i get that at one point I will have to tell my innocent little opera goers about LND... BUT I DON'T WANNA! Guess that'll be next chapter or summat...

* * *

Me: Hello! I am excited because I am THIS close to our 20th episode! *throws confetti*

Erik: When are my fangirls gonna dress up like cat-girls?

Andre: When am I gonna be noticed?

Christine: When will I get another hug?

Me: All these questions and more will be answered! Or, you know, not. But here we go!

* * *

From: LNDcrazygirl

Hi there first i can not stop laughting at this. Amazing thank you for writing it.

to start Meg u dont really love Eric you just love the idea of him his skills and his music but not realy him.

Now ok i have the amazing banbana cake made by my friend Stina and the best thing I have ever eaten and also a tub of chocolate icream and i will give it to you if you answer and follow a few things for me.

1st drop Gustave into the room the rest of my request will make no sence otherwise.

2nd play beneath a moonless sky

3 explain how this happen and just let that talk out for a bit.

after this is in the middle of large agument then give cake and icream to Gustave to share with all.

also a question for Gustave where u tault to sing or was it just natural?

Eric (if it has come out Gustave is his son) how dose it feel gaining a son?

Raul i hate u even more after SEEING the show (i have seen it not just lisioned to it) how dose it feel knowing u have no hier and also why after 10 years did you not produce your own hier? are you firing blanks or do you just not pleasure your wife?

* * *

Me: Why, thank you!

Erik: *whines* Nya!

Me: What is it, you big masked brat?

Erik: She spelled my name wrong!

Everyone: *le gasp*

Madame Giry: Shun!

Meg: I don't love Eric, I love ERIK. *huggles Erik*

Erik: Meggy! *sniffles and hugs*

Me: GUSTAVE? WHO IS GUSTAVE? *covers their ears* SHHHH!

Raoul: Hey! I heard that! I... Urm... Well...

Erik: *falls off chair laughing* You never... *gasps and keeps laughing*

Raoul: I... I did! I just...

Christine: *stays silent and blushing* He never did, but I could...

Me: I bet you could make him finish, Erik...

Erik: *shuts up* Not funny.

Me: Exactly.

Carlotta: I am-a bored-a. Next-a question!

* * *

From: StrawberryFields4EverandEver

Hey, I went through the whole story and counted what Fop Star got and what Awesome Erik got. The results are:

Erik:

25 hugs

16 snacks

8 kisses

6 ask-outs

1 marriage proposal

Raoul:

14 requests to die

6 treats

6 hugs

1 kiss

1 slap

1 snowball in the face

Erik is the winner! Yaaaay!

* * *

Me: ...Most amazing person ever.

Erik: *picks her up and hugs her* I love you. *grins*

Raoul: *slouches in the corner* Mehhh...

* * *

From: Easelygirl101

WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW,does Erik get to keep me? I would so faint if that happened.

* * *

Me: Sorry, no. He keeps no one.

Erik: *pouts and sits down* I never get to keep anyone...

* * *

From: Keyra93

Ok, I MUST write something! I'm too stupid, I thought I had to wait that you posted my comment, before writing anymore. But now I notice that it isn't a problem if someone writes a lot of comments... and so, HERE I AM!

Lila: ohhh you are a geniuuuus! I love ya girl :D 14 years old, you said? Eheh, I'm 16, I'm older than you but in any case my family and all my friends think that I'm insane for this man called Erik and all his music... 3 thank you very much, again and again and forever, for this fanfiction! I love the way you make it go :D

Christine: ok, I must say it. You... you are a great singer! And you made Erik sigh with that performance of Love Never Dies... poor him, shame for what you've done of him! Anyway, the question: what do you think about the fact that you DIE in Love Never Dies? Have you ever thought that Meg could have been jealous of you?

Meg: great little girl! I'm really sorry for what you become in LND... you're too nice for something like that! But, one question: what did you think when Christine sang "Think of me"? In the movie, you looked like sad... was it because she never told you about her Angel of Music?

Andre and Firmin: MEN I LOVE YOUUUU! Great! What do you think about La Carlotta? Don't you hate her for her behaviour? I mean, guys... you drank from her shoe! Horrible!

Raoul: ah, the fop... yeah, you're still alive. For God's sake, die, please. But before dying(I don't know how to write "dying", don't blame me if I've made a mistake!), answer the question: don't you think, at last, that ERIK does love Christine really more than you? I mean... would have you let her go, as he did, if she had chosen Erik?

Erik: ohh, my love... the best for last! Man, I've noticed that only ONE girl asked you to marry her(at least, now that I'm writing this). I was going to ask you if you would marry me, when I thought that... well, you're still in love that stupid girl there, Christine, even if she did such a terrible thing leaving you to your solitude. So the only thing that I can say you is: "Marry her!" Let's not care about the fop U_U he is not important! *gives Erik a hug and kisses him on his cheeck* but my request of a full-lips kiss is still valid :D

Anyway, I've a question for you: what do you think about us? I mean... all of your phangirls, like me, are... insane! Do you like us? ** Because we love you, you know! And I love you more than the other! And another question: do you appreciate the interpretation of the various actors of your character? Especially Gerard Butler... 3 But which do you prefer, Webber or Leroux's version of you? Forgive me if this question has been answered yet, I didn't notice :)

I repeat my eternal love for Madame Giry and Carlotta, anyway. You rock!

And my love for Lila, this fanfiction and Erik of course 3

Raoul, die.

Christine, try to make your life worth living, leave Raoul and go with Erik!

Bye bye, cookies and everything you'd like to receive for all! :D

* * *

Me: Actually... I'm 15 now! YAY!

Erik: Wait! I have a birthday gift!

Me: Really?

Erik: Yep! *kisses her lightly on the lips*

Me: *blushes brightly* What... Why?

Erik: Because I've kissed everyone else!

Me: Well then... Urm... I have no idea when this'll end...

Christine: Why thank you, hun! But it was his fault for writing the song. He made himself cry.

Erik: I'm a masochist, and you are my razorblade.

/OOH REFERENCES TO OTHER FANFICTIONS!

Me: WOWthatwasemo... what?

Erik: Oh, shut it.

Me: Make me.

Erik: *kisses her on the lips more passionately*

Me: *stunned and shuts up*

Meg: I liked Think Of Me, I just was worried she would mess up or something would go wrong. That was normal for us. And didn't mention him? It's all she ever talked about!

Firmin: We thought she was looney!

Andre: And as for Carlotta... She was what the people wanted, so...

Carlotta: So-a it is-a none of-a your-a busy-ness.

Raoul: I-I LOVE HER! I do! And I would have, but the mob would've gotten them both! I feel like I helped Erik not get killed that day!

Erik: I would've been fine. My passage would've fit two... *glares*

Me: Stop grumbling. *goes back to kissing him*

Raoul: *cough*Pedo!*cough*

Erik: What else is new?

Raoul: A request for a kiss?

Erik: Oh. *lets go of me* Hold on, love. *kisses keyra* Happy? And it depends on the fangirl. I like Leroux and Kay best. *smiles* Ta-ta.

Me: I'm not.

Erik: *smirks and sits me on his lap* Next question.

* * *

From: MoonlightDutchess

OKAY! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED READING THIS FANFICTION, AND HAVE MANY THINGS TO SAY!

1. Erik, I love you more than words can say, so I'll just show you. *takes off his mask and covers every inch of his face with kisses, starting at his forehead and ending on his lips, then blushes and looks at floor shyly*

2. Raoul, I used to hate you, but halfway through the book as I am I now merely find you... annoyingly heroic. Your intentions were pure, but you shot at the freaking window in the middle of the night! What are you, some kind of lunatic? You annoy me, but you really did love Christine, I think. I feel bad that no one's been giving you any sweets, so here's a throat lozenge. Cherry flavor.

3. For a long time I've had this... weird wish that Raoul would end up with Joseph Boquet. (Sorry if I misspelled your name, Joseph.) So I... well... dare the two of you to go out on a date. Y'all have a choice of A) a picnic on the beach or B) dinner and a movie. Have fun!

4. Lila, I love this story, please make it continue. *hands you a basket of fruit*

5. Firmin Richard and Andre Moncharmin. (I said your name first, Firmin.) I dare the two of you to do a wild and sexy tango.

6. Meg, you are dared thusly: kiss the Persian.

Well, that's all I really have to say. :)

* * *

Me: *watches him being kissed* This is WAY too awkward. *goes to sit in my own chair, a bit resentful*

Raoul: *snickers and sucks on the lozenge* Haha.

Me: I will get a man to review this, and make out with Christine... If I can...

Raoul: I... BUQUET? I'm... No!

Erik: Go for the beach! *grins* Have fun, need your rainbow swim-trunks?

Raoul: I am not gay!

Me: No, no. Raoul's right. ...He's GAY AND EUROPEAN.

*everyone laughs*

Me: *gets a tracking bracelet and puts it on Raoul* Have fun! *shoves him up the trapdoor*

Erik: NO! *grabs for it, but misses, hurting his hand in the process* Ow...

M. Giry: Poor Erik. *kisses his knuckle lightly, stroking his hair like a little boy*

Erik: *smiles appreciatively* Meg, Idiots... You heard the woman.

Me: How many times do I have to put this? I am not bringing the Persian-

*Erik pulls the Persian out of a basket, gagged and glaring*

Erik: Wait? No Persian? Gotcha. *puts him back slowly*

Christine: Do we REALLY have to watch them do a tango?

Me: Good point...

M. Giry: It says we have to.

Me: WAIT! *pulls Andre and Firmin over and chats quietly*

Andre: Perfect!

Firmin: Agreed!

*both start singing Tango Maureen (BLARGI'MTOOLAZYTOCHOREOGRAPHTHIS) and dancing to it, Andre being Mark, Firmin being Johanne*

Meg: THIS IS SCARRING. New question...

* * *

From: Renee Springer

Oooh! And yes, I dare Erik and Raoul to make out! *hands Erik an exquisite white rose with a single red petal (growing in my... garden, very rare... shifty eyes...) and a free "I HATE RAOUL!" badge as consolation*

And you've seen CATS (I LOVE Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer!)? Heck, I'm watching it right now (I'm on "The Naming of Cats") One of my fav musicals, save for "Phantom," duh! I've even got an OC for that: a cute, black-and-white tabby from America named Rueflower (nicknamed Rue)

And the dwarf guy is the fellow always looking up ladies' skirts.

Yesh, I am crazy right about now.

Well, just had to add that as an extra bit.

* * *

Erik: Alright.

Raoul: Fine.

Me: WOAH. Okay, I can't have you two *ahem* doing things in this.

/XD They can have their own fanfiction hehehe.

Me: Alright! Let's move on...

* * *

From: Renee Springer

*gasp* I was hoping to be the one who got the "Past the Point of No Return" duet with Erik! And thanks for the... Er, 'serenade.' You're right, if anything... Embarassing... For you happened, it's nonexistant as far as I know. Sorry, dude. And, uh, please, I'm only a maniac on shifts. When I'm writing my Super Smash Bros. Brawl fic (SSBB: Dice Dares!,) I'm an utter fool, klutz, hopeless romantic, prone to mood swings and alter egos. *shudders* Sorry again, beaut. (Not you, Christine. Or Raoul)

Raoul: Dude... Even I wouldn't call you a whale's... You-know-what. Sorry, I thought... THAT just meant an idiot or loser. But I still hate you! *changes mood* Here! Have a perfectly-normal-not-poisoned cookie! *hands Raoul an obviously poisoned cookie*

Erik: Care to give my OC, Bolt the cat, some singing lessons? I'm sure she'd love it.

Christine: You'd get along perfectly with my Princess Peach in SSBB Dice Dares. Meet her and TRY not to get mentally traumatized.

Thanks, folks! *gives Erik a jaunty salute rather than a seductive wink. I'm sure we're all glad for that...*

* * *

Raoul: I'll... urm, pass?

Me: Raoul, accept the girl's nice gift.

Raoul: But!

Me: No buts! Take it!

Raoul: *grumbles* Thank you.

Erik: *salutes back* I like my fans.

* * *

From: Phantomrox87

Hi Lila

Okay, number one, weren't all the chapters you just uploaded already uploaded, because I swear I read all of them... or did I just have a deja vu moment? Those happen sometimes...

And btw, I'm a 15 year old fangirl, not a 14 year old. But i'm close enough.

Thats it, just wanted to say I love Erik *hugs/kisses*

and I'm starting to warm up to Raoul *awkward hug*

Love you all.

Au Revior my loves

* * *

/I had to fix em. The formatting was weird...

Me: Hooray! Someone noticed!

Erik: Yay, hugs! *huggle*

Raoul: *gives nice hug and says softly* Yay...

/Cue Fluttershy... :D

Christine: Aw, cute. Next.

* * *

From: kaletra7

Lila: :D:D Everytime I read this it just gets funnier! Thanks for keeping it

going :)

Okay...

Erik: *sits on knee* Helloooo :) I love you. Have a cookie *feeds a cookie to

Erik*. In fact, everyone can have a cookie *passes round box of cookies*.

Raoul: WATCH IT, FOP! I CAN SEE YOU TRYING TO STEAL TWO COOKIES!

Mme Giry: Well, I was just thinking, if you told Christine about what Erik had

been through, it may have changed her opinion on him... possibly?

Ah, who knows.

:P

*refuses to leave as she is clinging to Erik*

* * *

Erik: Hellooo. *opens mouth for cookie and noms it* I like this arrangement. Like girls feeding me grapes but better. *grins*

Raoul: But I wasn't! I- Oh, what's the point...

M. Giry: It may have. Could've made or broke any chance of a relationship. But, C'est la vie!

Erik: But, wait! You could've saved me... But you didn't!

M. Giry: I already did! I saved you! Everybody gets one!

Erik: But-

Me: Everybody gets one.

Erik: I know-

Christine: Everybody gets one.

Erik: Well, I-

Spiderman: *drops down from the trapdoor* Everybody gets one.

Everyone: *pauses and looks at him*

Meg: What the fuck?

Spiderman: *looks around awkwardly* ...I'll be going. Shoop! *leaves*

Me: Alright... Next?

* * *

From: Easelygirl101

I forgot to tell Madame Giry something I LOVE YOUR CANE ITS COMPLETELY WICKED!

Erik, if you ever consider kidnapping someome, think of me PLEASE!

* * *

M. Giry: Thank you, mon cheri! *taps it on the floor* My mother gave me this cane!

Meg: Yeah, and she hits people like grandma too!

M. Giry: Respect your elders! *whacks her leg*

Meg: Ow!

Me: Alright, violence! ...I mean, oh no... Violence...

Erik: Shall I sign off then?

Me: You-You want to sign off?

Erik: Why not? Been here long enough.

Me: Alright...

Erik: Bye all! Bring me cookies! And... GET US OUT OF HERE! THE ADDRESS IS-

Me: *tackles him* See you next time folks!

A/N: Sorry this took absolutely an eternity to post. It's 1 in the morning here... And a helluva lot has happened since I left. But I had a great idea. If there are any artists out there, can you draw what you think this looks like? I'm curious. Thanks y'all. My email is on my profile :)


End file.
